The Perfect Son
by Ramica
Summary: Leo gets amnesia.When his brothers find him he doesn't seem interested in fighting any more. A rewrite of my original story.
1. the perfect son prologue

The Perfect Son.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Rating: T - PG 13 some violence and quite a bit of swearing.

Author's note: This is a rewrite of my original Perfect Son Story - I dropped the rating to PG13

Prologue: Leonardo.

The night was cool, there was a heavy cloud cover over the sky blocking out any light from overhead causing things to be much darker then they might be normally.

Though, New York with all it's street lights, neon lights and other buildings lit up could **never** be termed as being totally in the dark unless there happened to be a power outage.

I leaped from one roof top to the next, making use of wires that were strung up, or by using fire escapes along the sides of the building and sometimes just sheer momentum was enough to carry me over from one place to another.

In spite of the cool night, the relaxing familiar moves of the exercise I had to fight, to force back rising irritation that I felt I was far from a meditative state tonight.

The cause of my irritation was, Raphael!

Oh, he'd often take off for a day to blow off steam and sometimes he would forget to call to inform us that he was all right. But in all our time together he had _never _disappeared with no contact for over two days, unless he was being held captive.

It was due to that reason that my brothers and I had split up tonight to check the usual Raph haunt areas, last I heard Mike and Don had found nothing and were heading home, but I wasn't quite ready to leave off just yet.

Though, we had contacted Casey to see if Raph had gone to bust heads with him. Casey had stated simply that he hadn't seen or heard from Raph for about the last three or four days.

So, where ever Raph had disappeared too he had done it on his own.

I knew that he had often bragged to me about hustling pool at some bars in town. He would dupe some sucker into thinking he couldn't play losing a few rounds and then up the ante and rake it in. If those, he fooled decided to break into a fight over the con, he was quite willing to "teach" them a little about that too, and as he put it, "It just adds to my entertainment value Leo."

I don't know why he even bothered to tell me about such things, when he knew I would never approve of such past times- not when it might end up endangering all of us.

Of course, Raphael was full of contradictions and, just as stubborn as I was, in my own way.

I made another jump and felt some wind brush against my skin and play with my bandanna tails, as I leaped the alley. I landed securely on the roof top and kept moving, keeping to the dark shadows, and my own dark turbulent thoughts.

I recalled a time, when Raph and I were younger we had been very close, the best of friends as well as brothers. But as we grew older Raph seemed to grow a little more closed off, more angry and impulsive and now we often seemed to agree to disagree.

Raph wanted me to take things a little easier- to stop being such a bossy 'leader' type, to desist with the lectures. I never really meant to lecture him, in spite of what he thought. I just wanted to talk some sense into him, of course what I tried to imply never seemed to get past his thick shell.

I was too responsible, and he wasn't responsible enough. He never seemed to want to acknowledge that his impulsive actions could end up doing _all_ of us more harm then good.

There were two things Raph was good at fighting and aggravating me. He seemed to go out of his way to aggravate me, and then we'd end up at each other's throats.

Well, Damn him anyways!

I'd been searching for some time now and my anger and irritation was rising along with my fear, doubts and uncertainties.

I paused and looked out over Central Park, the leaves rustling soft whispers as the wind brushed over and around them. I took a deep breath or two doing my best to calm down.

Yes, I was upset that he hadn't phoned - that he had taken off without telling anyone where he was going, not unusual for him. But I also was fully aware, that he might be in some sort of trouble.

Trouble. Raph and trouble went hand in hand, in many ways, he often went out looking for it. I mean, a fellow who went out into the city for the sole purpose of beating up on the drug addicts, crooks, muggers and rapist wasn't exactly doing it for the right reasons.

I knew with Raph it was just as likely that he had returned home by now and crashed into his bed for some sleep, without so much as an apology for worrying the rest of the family.

It was very much like him to do, **just,** that he had done it many times before. Where did he get off being so inconsiderate, I wondered. My ire, raising even further.

In seventeen years, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. Used, to it and to him. But no, I wasn't.

Maybe, because every time I knew he disappeared I had no idea if he was really hurt or not.

Suddenly, I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned from looking out over the park, I couldn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. I couldn't see anything, but yes I sensed it.

I not only sensed it, I felt it! There was someone else here, close by trying to stay just out of sight and not allowing any detection of any kind. But I knew that they were there.

We had our enemies in New York, advesaries who were not amused by the fact that we had killed their leader Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder.

They were without a leader and so they would have been fighting amongst themselves, as they tried to find someone worthy enough to take over.

I wouldn't be surprised if the new leader, to prove his worth would have to kill at least one of us. It was that reason more then any other that had caused me to send out the search party tonight.

I felt that my enemies were indeed, close…too close for comfort.

An image suddenly flashed in my mind, a Christmas Eve night almost three years back now when I had gone on a lone exercise run that ended up in me being lulled into a trap, beaten and tossed to my family barely alive.

I clenched my fist, and gritted my teeth, my eyes narrowing to mere slits. I was not going to make the same mistake twice. I vowed this silently to myself, '_caution.'_ I reminded myself, would keep me from falling into the same trap twice.

I whirled and jumped to another roof top, hoping to lull them into coming out to show themselves. I caught a flicker of movement. _Yes, someone was following me._

I still wasn't sure how many there were. I needed a secure place to battle from, until I found the right spot though, I would have to keep them moving or see if I could lose them somewhere along the line.

_I will __**not**__ make the same mistake._

_I will __**not**__ fail, as I had failed on that Christmas Eve._

_I will __**not**__ fail my family or friends, or my mentor or the training he had provided me. _

_This battle, I swore, would be different!_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate Search

The Perfect Son.

Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.**

**Chapter One- Desperate Search**

**Raphael:**

I came sneaking in late that night, knowin' Splinter would be sleeping by now and there was no sign of my brothers in the lair. I gave a rueful shake of my head, knowing Leo, he had sent them out lookin' for me.

He **really** ought to know that I didn't need a babysitter and on top of that, he should know better then anyone that I came home when I was good and ready to.

I flopped down on our couch, it like the rest of our furniture was worn, battered -large holes in it, stuffing coming out of it and if you knew what it's original colour was - or might have been before - then you were doing pretty damn good.

I picked up the remote off the table, and began to click through channels before settling on some low grade horror movie.

I heard the door open behind me and it was followed shortly after by a jubilant crow, "Well, looky whose home!"

"I've been here half the night Mikey," I replied simply, not even bothering to face him.

"Yeah, right you have Raph!" Mike declared as he came to sit down.

"Leo have you looking for me again?" I asked.

"Yup, and when he comes home **I** found you," Mike insisted.

"Bull!" I snorted and turned back to see some zombie chow down on some other character.

"I did find you though Raph," Mike pointed out, "I found you right here."

I gave an indifferent shrug, "Okay, whatever Mike."

We sat there for a while watching the movie, Mike often laughing at the supposedly scary scenes and then talking in the more boring parts. I had no problem with Mike, he didn't get on my nerves and he was rather fun to hang around with.

I didn't mind Don either, though sometimes when he got into long winded explanations I was ready to plant a fist into his mouth. But for the most part he was happy to putter around, creating or fixing what ever he felt needed his attention.

It was a pity Leo couldn't have been more like them. My life would have been a lot easier if Leo had been less like…well, Leo.

Don came strolling in half an hour later, carrying a box of computer parts and wires.

I glanced over to look at him and smirked a little, "Gee, Donny so nice to know you were looking so hard for me."

"I couldn't pass these up, Leo at home?"

"Lucky for you, no! You'd probably be in as much crap as I am for lookin' for me in the dumpsters of every tech shop in a fourty block radius of the lair."

Don just grinned at that comment, before turning and heading for his lab to sort through all the goodies he had scored.

I rose from the couch and stretched, "Well, Mike I'm gonna go crash. I'm beat."

Mike chuckled, " Or you will be when Leo gets home Raph."

I snorted, "We both know for a fact that Leo isn't gonna be home till just before sunrise. You know how thorough he is. No stone unturned, and then he'll come home and be pissed as all hell that I'm here."

I left Mike watching TV and went to crash in my room. Crash being the right word cause I was out like a light and didn't hear anything until I woke some hours later, just in time for a three hour gruelling practice session.

Surprisingly enough Leo didn't show up for practice. Now, Leo only missed a practice if he was so sick he couldn't haul his shell out of his bed, so it was really strange that he didn't show up.

Splinter kept casting me dirty looks. Like, I was to blame for his perfect son's tardiness. Leo made his own choices, he was the one who decided to go looking for me - he was the one who was late.

So, naturally I got the blame for it. It wasn't like I couldn't care for myself, and when it came down to it Leo was perfectly capable of looking out for himself too.

But it would be wrong to blame Leo for it, he was after all the Perfect son. It would be wrong to blame Don and Mike who had nothing to do with it what so ever. I had to accept the blame.

I suppose we were no different then a lot of families that way. Leo the favourite son rarely, got punished or needed discipline - hell, he'd discipline himself. Don got busy with his own stuff hardly needed any form of punishment - fact is I couldn't recall last time brainiac had gotten into some sort of trouble.

Mike, okay he got into trouble and mischief of all kinds but he was like the baby of the family - able to weasel his way out of all sorts of punishments just by giving a sad eyed look or pleading with the Master or some other trick. Splinter, went easy on him, and he charmed his way out of a lot of things.

I wished I had his skill in talking my way out of stuff. But it was a technique that I couldn't use. Not that I blamed Mike for using it.

Me, I was sort of the black sheep of the family -as it were- the one to get into trouble and more often then not be blamed for it. I was the teenage . rebel, the one to cause fights, rebel and go against the rules. When Leo and I got into arguments, it was Leo who was most often believed. Leo could never do anything wrong, and I was often at fault.

When I was younger I had tried to please Master Splinter, be good, do as I was told and all that boring stuff but somewhere, along the line, I gave it up and decided to be me. I had worked it out that to be **me** I had to be as opposite from Leo as possible. If I couldn't be good, then I'd be bad. Heh, go figure!

Anyways, morning practice was over and Splinter dismissed Mike and Don to give me time to hear that age old lecture about responsibility.

Like, I hadn't heard that one before. I'd heard it maybe about a million times so far. With Leo I could turn around and walk out, but Splinter was different I had to at least stay, and pretend I was at least paying attention to him even though I could have given him the same speech word for word.

I didn't see the need to give it to myself though, I mean I did have two members in my family who felt they needed to give me such talks on a regular basis. Besides, if I started giving the lectures to myself then Leo and Splinter might think that they were finally getting through to me.

I had to give them _something_ to do with their spare time, and since lecturing me seemed to be a favourite hobby I couldn't exactly take it away from them. I just tuned it all out anyways.

Finally Splinter dismissed me and I went to get some breakfast it was about ten in the morning by now. Splinter followed me out to the kitchen.

Mike was sitting at the table still filling his face with some cereal.

"Michaelangelo, have you seen Leonardo?"

"No, Master Splinter." Mike replied quickly as he shoved the last spoon full of food into his mouth.

Splinter's brow furrowed and he scowled deeply. It was easy to see that he was worried and concerned. "I will be in my room meditating." He stated casually, before he moved off.

Even I was shocked to hear this, Leo normally would not be out at this time of the day. He should have been back no later then seven in the morning, and should have been back before that. Besides, Leo wouldn't worry the family this way.

It was my job to worry the family. I knew Leo wouldn't just be gone and not contact us, not intentionally, or even do it as a reverse psychology sort of thing, to get back at me.

No, something must have happened to Leo. "Mike which section of town was Leo covering?" I asked.

"East Side Raph." Mike replied, as he rinsed out his bowl at the sink.

I grabbed a piece of cold toast that had been sitting on a plate on the table, "Right, I'm going to look for him." I stated quickly, as I took a bite of the toast.

"Want me to come with you Raph?" Mike wondered.

I shook my head, "No, stay put here Mike. If Leo comes back tell him I'll be home before one. No need in too many of us being out top side during daylight hours."

I grabbed my gear from the coat hooks near the door, the large overcoat and fedora style hat, pulling them on as I headed out the door. I knew moving around during the day light hours were a lot more difficult, far more chances to be seen. But, I planned on sticking to roof tops and back alleys which ought to provide me at least some privacy and quiet, and those were the only places that Leo would have been anyways.

I peeked out of the manhole cover ensuring the alley I was about to enter was quiet before making my move. From there it was a quick hop to the fire escape and up to the roof tops.

I was a good tracker under most circumstances, but having no idea where Leo had started from, how much ground he had covered and all other variables I just had to hope that I'd come across something in my search, to let me know what had happened. I covered a good bit of ground the first hour or so, but found nothing to show for it.

It had to be getting close to noon when I saw a shuriken in a back alley, there was some dried blood on it. I scowled slightly, wondering exactly whose blood was on the throwing star.

I began a more thorough search of the alley, there was some other blood spots and some of them were extremely bad, telling me that there was a major wound of some kind.

The Foot soldiers would have carted off their dead 'brothers' if any of them had lived to do so, but would they carry off Leo if he was dead? They might take him prisoner if he was still alive, that I had no doubt of.

I investigated further and saw a blood trail heading for a fire escape, I followed it up to the roof top to find further signs of a battle continuing up there. I found bits of broken weapons, and more blood. The Foot may or may not come back for their damaged weapons.

I felt a cold shiver run through me, as I thought of the Christmas eve when Leo had learned he had not killed the Shredder after all, or so it must have seemed back then. In truth, he had died but had been brought back by ancient Foot remedies, that were lost to most people - and that was probably a good thing.

That was why, when Leo killed him a second time we made damn good and sure he wouldn't be coming back for a trilogy -as Mike would put it.

Leo hadn't told us much about how our enemies had gotten the drop on him on that training run, but you can bet he wasn't doing anything foolish. I mean, Mr. Responsibility, right?

Why did I suddenly fill now, that, that Christmas Eve and today's battle were going mean the exact same thing. Trouble, for Leo.

It had taken Leo long enough to recover from that battle.

I **had** to find** him!**

I practically ran toward the next alley, but there was nothing there. Which, meant the fight had continued on the roof tops somewhere. It took a couple of tries before I found the right roof top.

The blood up there was incredible, it seemed to be everywhere -splashes, small puddles of it. I found a piece from a turtle shell, a broken off bit from the carapace by the look of it.

'_Hell Leo, where are you? I don't like this, not one bit!'_

I dropped down into another alley and found more blood and further damaged weapons and a huge pool of blood near a dumpster. I jumped into the dumpster and began to root around the garbage to see if Leo had been tossed in there. I found his mask and it was soaked in blood, and then I found his katana.

Or, what was left of them. The blades had been broken, and there was blood on what was left of the metal as well as on the grips. But there was no sign of Leo, himself.

I growled in anger, my eyes narrowing. I longed to hunt the Foot down and persuade them to tell me what they had done with my brother, where he was, if he was still alive, and pay the bastards back for everything they had done to them.

Still the family had to know what I had learned, and I did very much want to believe that Leo _was _still alive out there somewhere.

I wasn't looking forward to telling Splinter, about what I had found or learned. For a moment I debated about my options my anger telling me to go after the Foot and the other part of me telling me to go home.

Reluctantly, I headed for home trying to figure out what I was going to say and how to say it, so Splinter wouldn't take it so hard. Our father was getting older, and this past winter had been particularly hard on him. He was slowing down with age, and while he didn't exert himself too much now, it was easy to see that it didn't take a hell of a lot to 'tire' him out. Don, was concerned about his arthritis, and his heart which had caused some problems the last year or so.

It was after one in the afternoon when I returned home. Splinter and Mike were sitting in the living room talking, both of them turned to face me. There was an expectant look in Splinter's eyes, a faint glimmer of hope, that faded quickly when seeing it was only me, and no sign of Leo.

I took a deep breath, still not quite sure what to say, so I took a deep breath and did the best that I could. I chose my words very carefully, more so then at any other time in my life.

"Master, I'm sorry. I didn't find Leo. I believe Foot Soldiers found him, there was signs of heavy battle, I'm sure Leo fought well, but was severely outnumbered by them," I explained, "I found a piece of Leo's carapace and these…" I withdrew Leo's mask as the broken katana, "I'm sure Leo must have been taken prisoner."

Splinter gazed forlornly at the bloody souvenirs, his whiskers twitched a little and his nose wrinkled a bit. He raised one hand and then seemed to stagger back his eyes growing, large and wide then glassing over.

I moved quickly to catch him, sure that he was going to lose his balance I saw him reach one hand to move weakly over his chest. I turned my head, "Mike quick, go make some of Splinter's heart stimulant tea, move it!" I barked at him.

Mike leaped over the back of the couch and scrambled for the kitchen wasting no time in following through, I just had to hope he'd use the microwave and not waste time, the Master needed that tea fast!

I then yelled, "Don! Donny get in here **NOW!"** I packed our sensei to the couch to lay him down and prop him up with the pillows. "Sensei, just relax, breathe. Just hold on now," I pleaded. I shook my head and ordered sharply, "Don't you dare go doing this to us!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, "Leo…dead." He gasped out weakly, as Don entered the room.

"No Master, no" I shook my head in disagreement, "I'm sure Leo's alive, he is just being held captive and we will get him back I promise you," I hastened to tell him, hoping like hell that he heard me.

Don was checking for a pulse, his quick scowl assured me that he didn't like what he'd found so far. "Raph help me do CPR."

I assisted Don for a bit but Mike came in carrying a mug full of the tea and I did my best to make sure, Splinter got a mouthful or two into him while helping Don where I could.

I didn't like the fact that Splinter didn't seem to be responding to any of this, he ought to be showing some sign of things easing up, or off. But there wasn't any of that.

"Dammit Sensei …" I yelled at him, wanting him to fight, instead of growing weaker by the second.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Wondering?

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Originally, I used both 1st and 3rd person style of writing for this story. I considered changing it, but decided that it served it's purpose so I continued.

Also, while Leo has amnesia expect him to be out of character in spots.

**Chapter Two- Wondering?**

It had been early, very early when she stepped out of her apartment building to throw the garbage into the bin. However, when she tossed the bag of refuse in, she could have sworn that she heard a low groan.

'_Great some drunk passed out in there. He'll be in for a heck of a surprise when he wakes up being crushed by the garbage truck.' _She mused to herself, but out of curiosity- and perhaps a sense of morals- caused her to climb up and look into the large metal container.

She gasped in shock, drawing back almost falling off the garbage bin. Her mind mentally telling her that what she had seen wasn't real, it couldn't possibly be real. It was unnatural!

Her heart was pounding and she shook her head. But some part of her was drawn to go back and look again. She had seen blood, lots of blood whatever it was, was alive and badly hurt - at least from the amount of blood she had seen.

Once again she climbed up and peeked over the top of the bin, the garbage was close to the top and in the over head light coming from the apartment building she could see the blood, on the garbage and creature.

It wasn't human, of that much she was sure.

"Hey, there. Your kind of hurt and need some help." She crooned, using her soft soothing voice that she often used on the animals in the vet clinic where she worked. "I can help you, but we need to get you safe first."

She climbed in and placed an arm around the creature, being. Now that she was closer she could see it was almost a turtle human shape.

The turtle being open it's eyes, eyes of dark blue and filled with harsh pain, his head was bleeding badly.

_Why do I think of it as a Male? _She wondered to herself. Perhaps it was due to the well defined muscles she could see on the beasts arms and legs.

"Come on can you help me? I don't think I could carry you on my own." She urged softly.

It wasn't easy getting him out of the garbage bin, he was very weak and didn't seem to have much strength. He was heavy, and leaned against her, staggering with each step he took.

She held her breath as she struggled to assist the being to move forward. Getting him to the apartment was a task in itself. Not to mention the fact that at any time someone might notice that she was leading this badly injured being back to her apartment, and what would she say if she was caught.

While her apartment wasn't that far away it seemed to be further then it had ever been, taking twice or three times as long to get there. She breathed a weary sigh of relief when she was finally able to deposit his heavy weight onto the bed in the spare room of her home.

Under the better lighting she could tell the turtle was seriously injured, and her vet instincts warned her to care for him first. But she also was torn, for she wanted to care for some of the blood that might have marked a trail to her home.

'_Anathesia is not good for reptiles, and with his injuries, he'd most likely die from it."_

She scowled knowing that she would have to tend to him. If I got him this far it would be foolish to try and harm him now, so no anaesthetic. But he needs something while I treat his injuries.

She wiped a hand over her forehead, and blew out a large air of exasperation. Before deciding to do a quick clean outside, perhaps giving her injured guest a chance to rest a bit before she began to treat him.

She went out and did a very quick clean up of the hallway and elevator. Before, she returned to her apartment and gathered the necessary items from her medicine cabinet - bandages, gauze, surgical thread and needle.

Entering the bedroom she saw that he was in a deep sleep, there was all ready signs of bruising on arms and legs but she focused instead on the major injuries. His head had lots of bruises, and a deep gouge as well as a smaller head wound.

It was this area that she worked on first, cleaning the wounds. The deeper head wound looked like it had been made by a large knife of some kind. Luckily, it hadn't seemed to pierce the brain in any way, but it had come close.

'_I ought to take you to a hospital, but I doubt any hospital would be willing to treat you properly. I didn't get you out of a garbage bin to throw your life away, so I guess I'm stuck trying to get you better on my own.'_

She gave a rueful shake of her head, she had always liked reptiles as a child and when she decided to become a vet she had taken the extra schooling to care for exotic animals as well as the regular, cats and dogs.

XXX

She looked in on her guest, it was the third day since she had found him and just returned from work. He had been unconscious these few days, and she had managed to set up an IV for him.

Part of her worried about the fact he was unconscious, but the other part knowing that he needed to rest. The more he rested the better chance of recovery, but with the head wound it was just as likely that he was in a coma.

"I do what I can for you my chelonian friend but the rest is really up to you." She had said that more then once over the last three days.

Now she noticed that his eyelids flickered slightly, as if he was gripped in some dark nightmare. She smiled a little taking it as a good sign. She walked into the room and pulled up a small chair, sitting down on it to watch her guest.

His head jerked and he mumbles some incoherent words, then a few minutes later he said "no. **No!"**

Her eyes, widened at those words. _'It has the ability to speak? But is it only mimicry.'_

His eyes snapped open, and he took a deep breath as he quickly scanned the room he was in.

He was in a bed that was pushed up against a wall, there was a dresser opposite the bed, and a small night stand by the bed that held a lamp. Sunlight came in the windows that was up over the bed. There was a closet in the corner of the room not far from the foot of the bed, and along the short wall was a book case.

He also noted the woman who sat in a wooden chair, a mass of dark curly hair framed her round face, hazel eyes watching him with keen interest. She wore a dark blue sweat top and a pair of jeans.

She gave a slow smile and spoke keeping her voice low and calm. "It's good to see you awake. You are safe now, it must have been some fight you were in…"

'_**Fight?**__ Did she say __**fight?'**_ He scowled his brow furrowing, he didn't recall any fight. He glanced down at himself. Green skin, a shell. He was a turtle, he knew that much and some part of him knew it wasn't a good idea to let people see him. He wasn't exactly sure of the _whys,_ of it all. He only knew it was true.

He looked at his three thick fingers on one hand and wiggled them experimentally, as if he wasn't quite sure that they were even a part of him. He felt his head pounding it hurt…a lot.

She was still talking to him in that soft way, and he tried to focus on her words. He understood what she was saying, it was just with his head thumping as it was it was hard to concentrate on the words.

"…my name is Christine Adare. Do you call yourself anything?"

"I… I'm," He paused and bit his lip. He was going tell her but for some reason what ever he was going say eluded him. His brow furrowed and tried to think the name Raph came to him, but he knew that it wasn't his name. It sounded familiar but… he shook his head uncertainly and that caused a wave of nausea, "uh, all I can think of is Raph but I don't really know if that is me or not." He replied.

Christine nodded, "Could be from a little trauma from what you went through."

"I don't even remember that either," he groaned.

Christine grinned a little, "Well you did suffer head injuries and you've been out for three days, it might take a bit for your mind to remember certain things. I have heard that injuries and trauma to the head can cause people to forget once in a while, but the memories usually return fairly quickly." She sighed and shifted in the chair.

It seemed strange, somehow odd, to be carrying on a conversation with a large turtle, but she had the last few days to get used to the idea that such a being existed and now, the fact that it could talk seemed to be easy enough to accept.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your memories will come on their own, until you do remember though I might as well call you Raph, that is if you don't mind. I need to call you something after all and it is much better than hey, you!"

He snorted a little at her comment and arched an eye ridge slightly, "No, you can call me Raph I don't mind." His head was really starting to sound like a set of drums and his stomach flipped a bit uneasily.

'_Concussion,'_ the word popped into his mind, '_ You have a concussion and even though you have been out for three days - if what Christine says is true- then you might have been worse off. For now know it is normal to feel dizzy, nausea and the headache will be here for awhile. Best thing you can do is rest.'_

All this information came to him on the heels of the one word, concussion, but where had he learned what a concussion was? Or for that matter how did he know that it wasn't a good idea to be out during the daylight hours and that the sun, was an unfamiliar sight for him?

Why was it that these things came to the front and not the important things, like who he was, where he had come from, what had happened to him?

These thoughts caused his all ready aching head to rebel against him further. Realizing he was doing himself no good, he stopped his wandering thoughts and sank back further into the pillows of the bed.

Christine noted his sudden look of exhaustion, "Do you feel up to eating anything Raph?"

Even the thought of food caused his churning stomach to roll a little more, "I don't think it will go down well." He warned her.

"Hmmm, how about some mint tea then, try a little of it and later a slice of toast or boiled egg?" Christine offered.

_Tea_ the word was connected to feeling calm, peaceful, relaxed. He'd like to say that some memory was stirred by the word. But once again the word alone only conjured certain memories.

"I'd like some tea," He agreed, maybe when he held the cup and smelled the aroma of the tea it might bring back something.

He watched as she rose and left the room, and he sank back further into the blankets, his hand resting in a patch of late sunlight felt warm. He felt safe, but was bothered by the absence of knowledge, of things he should know but didn't know.

'_Who am I really? Where do I come from? Do I have family?'_

Then on the thought of family there was a sense a feeling, that yes there were others like him - somewhere- there was someone he called his family. But he had no memory of who his family were or how many people were in his family.

Try as he could to dredge up a single image, name or number that he could connect to as family only brought more of that empty hollow void and an increase of pain from his head.

'_Alright, all ready, I give up for now_' He vowed to himself.

Luckily by that point Christine had returned, she set the cup of tea down on the bedside stand and assisted Raph to a sitting position. She made sure her guest was fully able to manage drinking the tea.

For a moment he held the cup in his hands inhaling the aroma, and while it brought no memories that were of any use to him he knew without a doubt that tea was one of his favourite drinks.

While he slowly savoured his tea Christine talked about herself.

She told him that her mother was in a nursing home after quite a bad stroke, her brother and sister who lived closer to the nursing home visited their mom often and she would visit when she could. "I also pay for the extended care and things as my brother and sister have families and work of their own to tend to. I'm the only single one in the family."

Christine told him her father had died in a car accident ten years before, and then she went on to tell him about her job as a vet and how dealing with the clients who brought in their pets was often more difficult then dealing with the pet themselves.

"Of course the real fun ones are the late night emergency cases."

"Like me you mean?" He wondered.

"Oh, you were real trouble Raph. I thought for sure you were going to die on me from blood loss alone, and I couldn't exactly do a transfusion because your blood is so unique. Not to mention that I wouldn't have any idea of what to do with the body, if you had died."

"Lucky you didn't have to find out." He teased lightly.

"Lucky for you or me Raph?" Christine shot out.

"Uh, both?"

Christine smiled, as she relaxed in her chair for the first time she felt relaxed with her guest, she felt she could accept him for his own uniqueness. Raph seemed to be quite human in his manners, words and actions.

'_I can't say that I am sorry for helping him. He sounds fairly young late teens, early twenties maybe. At least it looks like he'll be here for a while longer.' _Christine thought, and that thought didn't worry her in the least, because Raph had intrigued her enough by this point that she wanted to know him better.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 Between Loss and Hope

**The Perfect Son **

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three - Between Loss and Hope**

**Michaelangelo:**

I hated the fact Raph wouldn't let me go with him topside to help him look. I mean, two sets of eyes were better than one, right? Besides, going to look for an AWOL Leo was far better than sitting here at home while waiting and wondering and…well, doing nothing.

I sighed, as Raph took off . I brought out one of my chucks to toy with them a little while flipping through channels to see if I could find anything half ways decent to watch.

I suppose I could try to play a video game, but I was concerned about Leo and I didn't really want to lose myself in a video game. It was so unusual for Leo to be gone for this amount of time, it was a little unnerving not having him back.

Master Splinter emerged from his room some time later, he had the strangest look on his face. It was sorrow crossed with deep concern and a little something else, I don't think I had ever seen him look quite like this, and I thought I'd seen all of his expressions over our years of growing up.

"Master are you all right?" I asked arching an eye ridge.

Splinter shook his head he looked suddenly, very old -older then his years even- and frail. He moved as if he was stiff and soar and he turned to look at me, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"Michaelangelo, have you heard anything on Leonardo?"

"No, Master. But Raph went out to look for him," I replied.

Splinter sighed and bowed his head, his one hand clutched his walking stick tighter in his grip, "I fear he will not find him."

"Something happened to Leo and I'm sure Raph will be able to learn a few things, hopefully enough that we can go out and track down where Leo is." I stated optimistically.

It was what we had always done before, so I saw no reason why it couldn't be done this time. All we had to do was find out where Leo was, if he was hurt or captured it was a matter of getting him back.

"No Michaelangelo, I fear the worst" Splinter sighed heavily, "I have spent the last hour or more searching the astral plane and I was not able to find Leonardo anywhere."

I scowled not liking that news. Splinter normally, was capable of searching the astral plane through meditation for any one of us, and he was quite able to find us, or at least give enough clues to where the rest of the family could find the missing link in our family.

'_So, why was it that he could not find Leo now?'_

"There is nothing of Leonardo, or he is far gone and is beyond my means to reach him," Splinter said morosely.

_I didn't want to hear this. I couldn't believe this. I didn't _**want **_to believe this._

Leo was the responsible one, he didn't get into trouble. He was our fearless leader, willing to go where no other turtle dared, he set the example. He was over protective and he cared about us.

Leo was over protective, caring and he was always willing to listen to any problems, offer gentle though often stern advice the sort of advice, and he was often willing to bale you out if Don or Raph were ready to kill you for some little misdeed.

He acted, I guess, in the very way an older brother ought to act. Though it was hard to tell if he was really older or not. I mean we were all born ordinary turtles- if you could say born was the correct word.

No one was there to tell us who came first. Or if in actuality we had all come from separate egg clutches. The fact of the matter was, we considered ourselves brothers, and we all sort of saw Leo as the older brother.

Even Raph, thought of Leo that way. Though he sometimes disputed the fact and told Leo otherwise, in more ways then one.

I couldn't see Leo getting into trouble, not after the Christmas Eve a few years back. Leo, learned from his mistakes -unlike me. - I knew that from the many times I tried to play practical jokes on Leo. I had to be pretty creative to outwit him. I had to say my big bro brought out the best in me!

I shook my head in disbelief. It just didn't make sense.

Then Raph came in and I looked his way hopefully, Splinter also glanced his way but I don't think that he was as optimistic as I was, and the look on Raph's face was stern and hard.

_Okay, worse case scenario, he found enough information to know Leo was captive somewhere._

Yet the glower in his eyes, the firm clench of the jaw and his hands balled into tight fists said that he wasn't just pissed off he was, right off the Richter scale ready to destroy.

Raph took a deep breath and explained what he had seen, and learned then he withdrew the broken katana and the blood drenched mask. Splinter rose from his chair and slowly reached out for the weapon.

Suddenly, he grasped at his heart, staggered back and then everything went crazy.

I stood shocked and then was spurned on by Raph's yelled orders. Tea, of course- Sensei needed tea. I used the microwave to boil the water, knowing time couldn't be wasted.

I could hear Raph and Don working on our father. I came back into the living room offering the cup to Raph. He somehow managed, to get our Master to get a drink or two while they worked on him.

As the Master showed no sign of coming around, Raph began to cuss and swear as if to urge Splinter to fight or wake up, and tell him that such language was not appropriate.

"His heart isn't responding. He's not breathing. It's over Raph his heart was too weak." Don claimed as he sat back. "Raph enough," He reached out a hand to touch Raph on the arm.

Raph whirled and glared at Don, then shook his head. I stood there stunned.

I felt something wet on my cheek and reached up to feel it a tear. I felt cold and numbed. I stared at my brothers near the Master, who was far too still on the couch. I could see my brother's mouths moving, but for the life of me I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

_The world was tilting, and stuff was going crazy. Leo was gone, and our father was dead._

XXX

We buried Splinter in a deep underground tunnel, Don detonated some explosives, to bring down enough of the tunnel to see to it that he was buried deep.

I cried, and Don cried. But Raph didn't, I knew he was grieving and hurting but he wasn't going show it not here or now. Raph just stood tall, his frame shaking slightly from pent up anger.

When the last rocks had finished tumbling and moving, Raph went and kneeled by the make shift grave, while Don stood with one arm around me, his head bowed and occasionally wiping his own tears.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, sorry for so damn much I don't know where to begin," he admitted, his voice low and quiet, "I should have done more. Forgive me?" He asked. He rose to his feet his fists clenched at his sides, "I promise you the Foot will pay."

With that said he stuck the end of Leo's broken katana into the rocks and draped the soaked blue mask over the sword hilt. Then he turned and walked away, without even looking back. "What do we do now Don?" I wondered, sure my face was scrunched up with confusion and uncertainty. I felt hollow and empty.

"I don't know. I have no idea," Don replied, "let's go home."

When we returned to the lair though, Don took off to disappear into his lab and left me feeling even more alone then before. The whole world was coming down around me and, I just wanted to be near my family.

I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, but realized nothing appealed to me. I shut the door and with a heavy sigh turned and left the kitchen.

I saw Raph was sitting on the couch and I smiled weakly in relief, at least I could hang with him for a bit. "Raph?"

He turned and gave me a small nod of his head, "I know what Splinter said Mike, but I don't believe it. I think that Leo is still alive somewhere. We just have to figure out where the Foot are hiding out, where they might have him. I might have to get a hold of some of my contacts."

I arched an eye ridge, that meant he'd be going out and searching the streets for the two bit hoods, con artist and the other low lives that Raph often got his information out of.

Raph would have managed well, in the mafia. He just had that sort of instincts.

"Raph," I knew he would resent me saying this, but I couldn't keep it to myself, "Be careful out there and don't be gone long."

Raph nodded slightly, "I'll only be a few hours Mike. The more we learn and the sooner we get the information the better chance we have of getting Leo back." He declared, "We need him back!"

"Splinter said he was dead," I told him. "Splinter might have been wrong Mike. Just because he couldn't feel Leo, doesn't mean that Leo isn't alive. We got to believe and we got to try every chance we have." Raph insisted, "Leo will be found alive."

"What if we don't?" I asked, feeling odd for thinking this way.

"I don't know, I don't have all the answers. Hell, and I could be wrong I suppose…But I…." his voice trailed off, "I rather try and find out one way or another."

I took a deep breath and then asked him what I had asked Don, "What are we going to do?"

"Will get by somehow Mike. I promise we will get through this as a family." Raph assured me, as he gave me a comforting pat on my shoulder.

XXX

Over the next few days we all sort of did our own things, Raph would go off on his own at night to see what he could learn. He worked out in the dojo totalling at least a dummy a day.

Don of course spent a good deal of time in his lab, he said he couldn't concentrate on any of his work, so I don't know exactly what it was he was doing in there.

I talked with Don and Raph, moving between the two of them. Neither, Raph or Don worried about us practicing much. No one was there to push us, so why bother?

I _know_ Raph said we'd get through this, but it didn't seem like we were getting through anything. If anything we seemed to be pulled under, as if it was some sand trap.

I didn't know what to do. I was lost, the things that used to interest me, no longer did. I just felt lost and alone, a deep hollow void filled me. We were sinking, drifting, fading we were slowly growing a part because there was nothing to keep us together.

There was no Leo, or Splinter to take charge and get us back on track, to get us to focus and deal with things instead of allowing ourselves to be distracted.

None of us, were leader material. Don was good at fixing, repairing, building and creating. He was good at strategy and plotting but had no interest whatsoever in bossing anyone around.

I didn't like practice myself, so why would I convince myself never mind the others that it was good to practice.

Then there was Raph, the loner, the hot head. He didn't seem very appropriate for leadership either.

As the days passed though, Raph had to be coming to grips with the fact that Leo just couldn't be alive. If he was someone, somewhere- sometime - had to have heard from him, or knew where he might be.

I had lost track of days so I didn't know exactly when, Raph called for a meeting. I believe that it was probably some time around, a week and a half -maybe two weeks tops.

Don and I sat on the couch and Raph stood looking at us. I doubted that this meeting would solve anything, and Raph well, who knows about Raph -even at the best of times, never mind now when things were just so out of whack.

"Mike, Don this has gone on long enough!" Raph snapped. "I'm not saying we should stop mourning or all but we can't keep on like the way we are now. At the moment we are easy pickings for whoever, whenever," He stated, "We are all hurting I know that, but we have to focus and work together or everything that we've been taught to this point in our life, means **nothing.**"

Raph paused and looked at the two of us, "We have to keep practicing and keep our skills up because the Foot are out there- they got Leo- they can pick us out one by one just as easily, and they'll be able to do it if we keep on like this." He looked at first me then at Don, "Your choice bros, start pulling together, or deny everything that we have trained for?"

Don shook his head giving Raph a baffled look "It's not that easy Raph."

"Those are the choices as I see them Don," Raph pointed out, "The way I see it we stay like this we are all going die one by one. We won't be able to pull together later if we let things go now." He narrowed his eyes "You really, think Splinter would want us falling a part?"

"Are you doing this for revenge Raph or what?" I asked.

Raph whirled on me, a look of anger and fear on his face his eyes held me in a hard vice. "I don't want to lose anymore of **my** family Mike." He declared firmly, "You two are all I've got. Hell, all my life I was wishing that Leo and Splinter, were in my life complicating things -and I'd just about give anything to hear one of their famous lectures on how I screwed up again!"

"Well, I think I know enough of the lectures that I could give them to you, if you missed them then that much Raph." I couldn't help teasing him because I suddenly realized, he was right. We were all hurting, and we needed to help each other. "I'm with you Raph."

Even as I said that I swore I saw a light piercing the darkness that had surrounded me. This was the life line I'd been waiting for and I grasped it, not wanting to let go.

Don bowed his head, then raised it, "Me too Raph, but where do we start?"

Raph blinked then shrugged, "I guess with working out again. But I'm no slave driver, we have to make sure our skill stay sharp. We've got to learn to rely on each other."

I groaned, "I hate working out though, it's not much fun." I complained, because it was true. I found it hard to hype myself up for something like practice, even with knowing that Raph would probably be far easier with us then Leo or Splinter ever had.

"Then how would you make it fun, Mike?" Raph inquired.

"Easy, I uh…um…" I gave a wicked grin, "Competition of some kind. Loser has to do all the chores for the day."

Raph looked towards Don who nodded his head.

"Oh and Raph, if you lose your temper and go ballistic then you get to do chores for a whole week, no matter who loses the competition."

Don snickered a little, "We all should pick the competitions that we decide to play."

Raph shrugged and gave a small grin, "We can write them out and place them in a jar. Three competitions a week, we all pick one. Sound fair?" He stretched out his hand.

I placed my hand on top of his, and Don placed his hand on mine. We shook our hands. Raph leaned over and wrapped his arms around us, pulling us both into a hug. "We are doing this for each other. But if we catch the Foot they will _**regret **_it!" he vowed firmly.

XXX

It was funny, how when even if Raph won one of the competitions he would still help out the loser do the chores so that, the loser had some company.

I don't know what he and Don talked about, but I know Raph and I covered a lot of things; like his rivalry with Leo, Splinter's death how it had affected us, for ourselves and as a family.

Don and I could both see Raph was really trying to keep his temper, so we cut him some slack when he did go a little crazy, or get angry. Old habits could die hard though, but there was no doubt in our minds that Raph was actually working to change those habits.

I think Splinter, would have been proud of him, and Leo would died of heart failure himself, if he had seen how hard Raph was trying.

All I could think was that it was such a pity that it had to be that way. I mean why couldn't it have happened sooner?

**Donatello:**

Raph kept his word about getting us to practice and not slave driving us, but I think we all looked forward to the mini competitions we held with one another.

There were some really odd competitions in our jar- all of them had to do with ninjitsu skills that would come handy in battle. Of course there was other ones connected to things like lock picking, stealth, escaping from certain traps and so on.

Today's competition just had to be paintball, whoever got tagged first got to clean up the mess. Unfortunately, Raph and Mike had joined forces together to get me out first. They made a wonderful mess of the place too, I'd have to consider myself lucky if I managed to get all this mess cleaned up by midnight, never mind the rest of the chores.

I muttered and silently vowed ways to get revenge on my brothers for their schemes, there was so many other things I could be doing right now. I scrubbed at a paint splash on one wall, knowing I had been tricked.

"I am so going get Mike for this," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wouldn't be fair to Mikey now would it?"

I looked up to see Raph towering over me watching as I sat on my knees to scrub at the stubborn paint marks.

"Raph we both know that Mike would be the only one to consider paintball as a ninja competition." I grouched. Then I noticed the slight grin playing on his face. "You! It was **your** idea!" I snapped as realization dawned. I rose to my feet my eyes narrowing.

"Yup, fraid so," Raph agreed amiably. "Mike said he wanted fun so I felt I had to put in a few to oblige him."

"Like he needs help thinking up this stuff." I growled.

"At least he isn't as directionless as he was at first. I mean, he wasn't really doing anything. None of us were." He stated, casually.

I knew Raph had a hard time with communication, on just about any level. He wasn't comfortable saying how he was feeling, he was far more at ease in battle, so I knew what he was trying to say even without him saying it.

Mike hadn't been himself, Mike who usually would pick us up when we were down with jokes or light hearted comments had been rather quiet and most often then not walking around aimlessly, with a mournful look on his face.

I couldn't concentrate, or focus on my work. I made lots of mistakes in different projects. I couldn't say how it effected Raph, out of all of us, he seemed to have the most difficulties with Leo and Splinter.

True, I didn't think he'd be happy to have those two removed from his life, I knew at the same time that he had to feel some sense of relief that he wasn't going be lectured or set some dull punishment for some misdeed or other.

I looked at the bright orange, green and yellow paint splatters on the wall and floor of the dojo and sighed, "Splinter would have been ready to kick us all out of our shells if he saw this mess, and Leo would be lecturing us all for hours."

Raph looked around and nodded almost wistfully, "Yeah, luckily we don't have to worry about that huh?" he said reflectively.

I moved to another paint splatter, knowing how much more there was yet to clean and feeling more than slightly irritated I began "You really have to learn some responsibility Raph…"

Raph whirled and arched an eye ridge at me. "Aw, come off it Donny, it was much more **like**_ this_," Raph suddenly began to imitate Leo's voice "You're gonna get us all **killed** Raphael. Why can't you just grow up and start thinking about others for a change. Act responsible for once, you ought to know by now…"

He carried on for a bit, then switched to Splinter, but that didn't last for very long.

I stopped, and stood up staring at Raph in utter shock and amazement. I had never realized that he knew that much of the lectures. Of course, Raph had heard them often enough, it just seemed that he never paid them any real attention.

Nor did he ever bother to change his ways. Raph just did what he did, and continued to hear the same boring lectures continually from the elder members of the house hold.

Raph gave me a sad smile, a pained look entered his dark eyes. It was then I realized that Raph was grieving for them in his own way. He turned and walked away.

I shrugged and returned to my cleaning of the dojo, but Raph returned with another bucket of warm soapy water and some fresh rags. He crouched down near me and began to assist in the work.

Raph and I had never been that close, oh we got a long all right. But there were times when he let his anger go, when he just let loose all of his rage, that he scared me.

We worked side by side talking some and staying quiet for periods of time. He asked me about certain projects I was working on, and other things. By the time the day was over, and the chores were all done, I found that I felt closer to Raph then I had ever felt with him.

Maybe, that was Raph's whole plan, his way of getting to know me on his terms. If that was the case, how much planning and forethought had he put into the paintball scheme. If it was an idea of what he could do for fun, or to get to know a brother, what would he do in a more serious situation?

What could Raph do, if given the chance to prove himself?

Unfortunately, I knew with Leo gone Raph might just as easily, throw all logic and reason away opting to let his temper take over and in the thick of a battle, when logic and reason must prevail, it could be a dangerous combination.

Suddenly, I missed having Leo.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Growing frustration

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

**Chapter Four-**

Christine returned home from work, she set her keys down on the little table just inside the door and walked towards the living room, she could see Raph standing near the window, peeking around the drape outside, he was never quite comfortable when the drapes were open during the day.

Raph had recovered quite well, from his injuries his bruises were faded or totally gone by this point, most of his stitches had been removed and even the worst damage seemed to be healing well, with little or no sign of infection.

In spite of his good recovery, he had not seemed to be himself the last three or four days. He wasn't as talkative, had little interest in reading, and if she could put a finger on it she would say that he was depressed, or upset.

"Raph," She spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" He turned from the window, removing his hand and allowing the drape to go back into place. He walked over to an arm chair and sat down, "What is it?"

Christine sat on the couch near the chair, "Is there something that is troubling you?" she wondered.

"You mean **besides** the fact that I still can't remember any thing, from before I woke up in your guest bedroom?" He inquired his tone bitter but there was almost the lightest touch of humour there too, as if he was trying to soften his words.

Christine pursed her lips a bit, "You can't recall anything?" She pressed concerned, surely by this time he ought to have recovered _some_ of his memories.

Not, that she knew a great deal about brain function and how damage to the brain could effect a person, but if he was getting better outwardly, then it stood to reason that inwardly he was getting better as well, and some part of his past should be making itself known.

"Well," he hedged, "There are a few things but even those aren't really what I'd consider as memories, it's more a feeling…a sense of it feels right. I'm not sure if these feelings are real, or if they are connected to me or not." Raph explained more fully, "I try to follow them through, or back to a certain point and confirm the memory but I get so far and I feel like I hit into a wall."

He sighed in frustration and slumped a little in his chair giving a shake of his head, "I really, don't know how to explain it better then, that."

Christine considered his words, silently for a moment or two before she responded, "Maybe, these feelings, as you put them, are hints to your past Raph," She suggested kindly, "What are they, can you tell me?"

"The feeling, the sense that I have family somewhere in this city. But at the same time, I don' know who they are, or where they are. I don't know their names, or anything that I could connect to, to say yes I know for a fact that this is true." He paused and scowled a bit, "Is the belief that I have family, though I can't remember anything about them enough? The feeling that I know someone named Raph and I'm sure it isn't really my name- but I don't know what my name is."

Christine nodded, "When you gave that name it was the only one that came to you, I will call you whatever you wish to be called." She pointed out.

"That is just it any other name might feel just as wrong on me as the name of Raph. I might even hear my own name and feel it is strange because I don't even know it or recognize it as my name," he took a bit of a breath and continued, "There is the feeling that I know I like the sun, but also I know that I shouldn't reveal myself that much. There is a sense of wanting to stay hidden, keep to the shadows."

Christine grinned, "The last one seems justifiable Raph, I mean you are not your normal or average person. You are quite a bit different, so you probably learned early on that exposing yourself to the world, just isn't all that safe for you."

Raph gave a quick jerk of his head in agreement, "True, I doubt many people would be willing to accept me. They might want to study me, but I don't think they'd welcome me with open arms," he confessed. He gave a small grin, "Funny thing is, I'm not even sure how I got like this in the first place. I should count myself lucky that you were the one who found me, and not someone else."

"You just consider yourself lucky because you haven't gotten my bill yet. There is the money for medical supplies, room and board. You might have to sell yourself to a scientist yet," She teased. Christine then became serious, "I think these feelings- as you call them- are possibly the start of your memory return. You were hurt badly, it might take time for you to fully recover them, in the meantime maybe these feelings are leading you in the right direction."

She leaned forward in her chair, "Like the feeling of the name Raph being familiar, but not your name. It is possible a friend or family member you know is named Raph- or a variation of it. Perhaps there are more people like you out there, perhaps you are unique and the only one of your kind."

"You think Raph could be a human that I know of?" He wondered aloud.

"Anything is possible Raph, many people name their children Raphael or Rafael, or something similar. We have to keep an open mind, but trying to find a single human who might know who you are, could be very difficult. We may have to be very patient and give it more time." She declared.

"True, why is it so difficult thinking of my life from before a couple of weeks back?"

"Because, Raph amnesia is a funny thing."

"I fail to see the humour in it" Raph retorted dryly.

"No, what I mean by that, is some people who have had amnesia really forget everything- they forget how to read or write," Christine had learned that from looking it up recently, "But, there are some things -triggers- I guess you might call them, the smallest smell, or seeing something, a certain word that can just open things up and suddenly a whole bunch comes pouring back to you," Christine sat back. "You said there is a wall, we need to possibly try and find someone who might be able to open your wall a little for you. Who knows once a few holes get punched into that wall, you may be far more likely to remember certain things."

Raph looked at her a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he did **want** to remember he hated these holes in his life, the constant not knowing. It made him feel lost, alone and disoriented.

"Right now, we don't know anything about your friends, or family all we can do is guess. Your best bet, I think, for the moment is to continue on doing what you have been doing follow your feelings through, see if it reminds you of something else," Christine encouraged, "If you get nowhere once, keep trying who knows just one of those feelings, hunches, or whatever they are might be the one to give you what you are looking for."

"What if I continue to fail and find nothing?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concern. A hint of desperation crept into his voice, "I don't want to fail at this." He declared as a hand clenched into a tight fist.

"As long as you keep trying you are not going to fail." Christine was quick to assure him.

He cocked his head, the furrows on his brow deepened at hearing her words, he scowled and then a few seconds later shook his head in frustrated resignation.

"What?" Christina pressed, knowing from the look on his face alone that something had happened.

"What you said, it sounded familiar. Like I've heard it before and in a different way from someone else. But I can't figure out who I heard it from or when, or why it even feels familiar to me," He admitted.

Christine rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation, "Raph, you try too hard. You're not perfect you know, and no one expects you to be!" She exclaimed.

"**Don't they?!"** He asked his voice full of astounded wonder, as if he had never heard such a thing in his life before, and that the very **idea** of it had never occurred to him.

Perhaps, it hadn't. But Christine found that rather hard to believe, almost everyone knew that failing happened frequently, things went wrong or not quite the way you wanted. Even children failed often at different pursuits, but once they accomplished the task would be full of pride at preserving. So, Christine dismissed the thought.

Everyone knew, perfection was an almost unattainable concept, that no matter how good you were there was someone better than you out there. Course there was nothing wrong in striving for perfection, or working hard towards certain goals and dreams. But striving for and reaching as well as maintaining perfection was often two different things.

Surely, even Raph had to be aware that there was limits, even to wanting or longing for perfection itself.

"Raph be patient give yourself time, don't expect too much all at once."

He gave a snort, "I'd be willing to settle for even just a little Christine," he grumbled, "I hate feeling like there are things that I should know, that I should be aware of and not knowing them is irritating as hell." He began to rant a little, "Not to mention that something is missing, and I'm not talking about just my past here Christine, it is more than that it goes deeper and further. Yet all it is a _feeling_ no more, no less. Nothing I can base anything off of, or even pinpoint no matter what."

He sighed and paused to take a deep breath, giving a regretful shake of his head, "A feeling that too much is expected of me." He concluded.

Christine rose from her seat and went to rest a hand on his shoulder, "You seem to expect it of yourself as well, Raph," she pointed out.

"I do," he nodded, "I have a feeling I will be unravelling the mysteries of myself for some time to come. I just wish there was an easier way of doing it."

Christine grinned, "Maybe there is an easier way, we just haven't found it yet. Until you do you have to work with what you've got."

"True enough," He agreed wearily, "at the moment it might not be much, but I guess it is a place to start."

Christine nodded, "Come on help me get some dinner going why don't you, and worry about the past later."

Raph glanced up at her and realized that she was still telling him to let it be, and quite possibly she was right. Maybe if he left it alone for awhile, he'd get his answers much faster then by pushing for it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Five - Meeting**

**Raphael:**

One thing fer sure my brothers and I, really got into these competitions that we held; we enjoyed them so much that we often would do one just for the hell of it. Wouldn't Leo or Splinter be surprised that we were even getting' in extra practices? Only none of them really, felt much like practices.

It had been almost a month since Leo had disappeared on us, and Splinter had died. I once had believed that Leo was still alive somewhere. But not anymore, even if the Foot had taken him alive he would be dead by now.

I tried not to feel guilty - hell, it was Leo's choice to be out lookin fer me. No one had asked him to, and if he had asked me I woulda told him to mind his own damn business. In spite of that though, I felt somehow to blame.

If he hadn't been out there lookin for me, he'd be at home and Splinter would be alive, things would be as they were before, and sure it might not have been that great but it was better then where things were at now.

If I had only listened to them, as they so often begged me to do, this wouldn't have come to pass. They had predicted for years that my lack of responsibility would be the death of someone, I just hadn't thought that those words would ever come true.

I had watched all of us doing our own things, being bogged down in our own misery, pain and grief. I knew we were losing focus and would drift a part. I didn't want to lose them. I tried to think of what Splinter or Leo might do, while knowing that I could **never** be them and wouldn't be able to pull off what they could.

I should have been the one to die. It should have been **me.** Not Leo, or Splinter. Hell, I practically asked to be killed the way I acted sometimes, getting myself in way over my head, stirring things up to make thins interesting. I swore I Must have had some sort of kamikaze streak in me somewhere, and it never bothered me - not all the times I had put myself or my family in danger.

At least not until now.

I swore I heard Leo's and Splinter's voice talking to me, they couldn't give up lecturing me, and it was harder to ignore now then they ever were. So, for once I tried to do things their way, and work at pulling what little was left of our family together.

In spite of what I done to help Don and Mike, I still heard _their_ damned voices still not giving me a moment's peace. Finally, they had me where they wanted me, I **had** to listen to them, and they wouldn't stop, cause Leo and Splinter were never ones to let me off easy.

_Splinter, Leo I'm sorry; so sorry and if I could do it over, do things differently I would. I think I'm only startin' to understand all those lectures you were always tryin' to give me. Too bad that I had to be my ole' stubborn thick shelled self, and wait for it to be too late._

I hated myself!

**Michaelangelo:**

I heard some noise from the dojo and looked in to see Raph kicking and punching at the patched bag that hung from a sturdy over head pipe. The bag moved with each hit, and Raph he was in the zone.

He spent far more time in here then he ever had before. I found that fact rather amusing and ironic, all those times when others wanted him to practice more and he'd grouch, or rebel against it. Now, the only one driving him was himself, and I had to wonder what it was he was driving to or from?

Funny, Raph and I had always been the troublemakers of the group, why I didn't think of Raph did. When we got caught Raph would always urge me to talk things out with Splinter because I could usually get him to go easy on us. Where if, Raph were to talk we'd end up in far more trouble.

Leo and Don, even when we were young, had been far more quiet serious types, fairly obedient - oh, that's not to say they didn't get into their share of things -but they were far less likely to cause mischief as Raph and I were.

Even in those early days, I seemed more capable of handling my brother's wild mood swings then the rest of the family. Raph rarely, blew up at me, and when he did he would give me fair warning -not that I always heeded the warnings because sometimes, I just had to push a little.

I was often the one who would calm him down after Raph had blown up at Leo. True, some of that might have had a little to do when we were kids and always getting into trouble, and maybe it didn't.

Funny, I could still hear a young Raph saying "You talk to 'im Mikey, he won't be mad at you. Not like wit me."

I had to smile at that memory, even as a little kid Raph seemed to know that Splinter had it out for him, and Raph was no good at playing innocent- it just wasn't his nature he was far too offensive and aggressive for all of that.

I however, was very good at innocent and when combined with the puppy dog look, well it would take nerves harder then what most people had to turn me down. The puppy dog look was the exact same look you might get from a dog beggin for a scrap of food. The eyes rolled up pleading and slightly watery, the forlorn beseeching expression -minus the drool.

Raph the last few weeks, hadn't been quite so angry. I had asked him about that once and he had replied, with a rather indifferent shrug "there's no one here to get under my shell and irritate me."

It might have sounded hard, callous coming from someone other then him, or if you didn't know Raph. But I could detect the bitter hurting tone to his words, and it was easy to tell it wasn't just one of his usual flippant remarks.

Course, I had learned long ago that Raph wasn't the easiest person to figure out. Sure, he was wild, crazy, hot headed, a jerk at times and a true nut case if ever there was one. But there was something else about him that I'd see once in a while, in one of his unguarded moments, that told me Raph was really none of those things. Those things was just a wall or a shell he used to protect himself.

The Raph I had often seen in those moments seemed to be the one coming out more and more. He finally stopped his work out, sweat dripping from his face. He strode over and picked up a water bottle downing about half of it in a few swallows before starting to stretch.

Raph grinned at me, "Hey, Mike want to come topside with me, do a patrol jump some rooftops?"

I hadn't done any of those since…well, since you know. The fact that he had asked me instead of going off on his own as was his nature, it was enough for me to decide to join him.

"Sure Raph," I agreed, "I'll go get suited up."

Patrolling the city was one of Raph's favourite past times, his time to reflect and do his thing. It was like don when he was busy creating some gadget or working on some difficult computer program, or myself when I was cooking or lost in the zone getting the perfect game score.

However, he had asked me, and that meant he wanted some company tonight and I was more than willing to join him in whatever adventure awaited us top side. "I'll let Don know too." I told him quickly as I disappeared to my bedroom.

"You got time Mike, I want to shower." I heard him call after me.

XXX

We had spent a few hours playing tag, amongst the rooftops and doing a little light hearted sparring here or there while keeping a close eye out for any Foot Soldiers or trouble, but it was a quiet night thus far.

We finally decided to take a short break, and relax for a few minutes in the shadows of one roof top. "Raph?"

"Hmmm," he mumbled under his breath kind of distracted.

"Raph do you miss Splinter and Leo, sometimes?" I wondered.

"Sure Mike, why wouldn't I?"

"But do you blame yourself for what happened to them?" I pressed.

He looked up at me, his eyes locking with mine briefly before he turned away. He didn't have to answer that look, had said it all for him. He had seemed to shirk responsibility, and hate all it stood for…until now.

He dropped his head and raised his hands to run them over his face and head, heaving a large sigh.

"Raph you aren't to blame," I assured him, "Splinter was old. He was telling us for years that he was going to die, and even don said a normal rat's life span is nothing compared to most turtles. It wasn't totally unexpected, and for a rat he lived one hell of a long life." I pointed out.

"And what about Leo Mike?" he practically, hissed those words at me.

I shrugged, Leo could have lived much longer. "I don't know Raph, maybe it was just Leo's time" I answered falteringly.

"**Bull Shit!"** Raph snarled at me.

Oh, gods! He was hurting so much and there was no way he'd be giving up the quilt he had placed upon himself. I sighed and dropped the conversation, while I silently considered things.

"Raph, listen!" I thought I had heard something from one of the nearby alleys, something that didn't sound right.

Raph was all ready on his feet and looking down over the edge. I got up and followed after him. Looking down into the alley below I could see only one bit of light that cast a bit of a dim glow near the dumpster.

Four dark silhouettes that I could easily tell, were from a street gang known as the Black Adders, they had circled around a young woman whose back was now up against the dumpster, as the Adders closed in around the light and the lady.

I grimaced darkly, the Adders were known to pack heat on occasion, not to mention other weapons. Whatever they wanted with her would be anything but pleasant for her.

Raph was all ready heading down the fire escape, and leaping for the ground with me very close behind him. We kept close to the shadows, not saying a word and moving as fast as our training permitted we were going take those low life snakes by surprise.

Hopefully, we could finish them before they reached for their weapons, we really didn't want to get hit with a bullet, trust me bullets are very hard to remove compared to fixing up other injuries.

One Adder reached out to grab hold of the lady, she whirled and kicked him real hard right in the privates. She twisted her arm breaking his hand hold on her, while her other hand closed in a tight fist swung about to hit him in the face.

'_Oh ho! She's a fighter,"_ I mused to myself. In some way I liked that she was fighting, but in another I knew if she lost it could get worse for her if we weren't here to assist her in the efforts to rid herself of the scum.

"Get away from me you fucking bastards!" She yelled at them.

The Adders didn't seem to appreciate the fact that she had spunk and dared to fight them. They were hoping for some fun without any trouble for it. But by that point Raph and I were in position to make our move, and make it we did.

Raph took two of them out and down fast, picking the guy who had his jewels kicked and the one closest to him. He was in no mood to tarry, he just hit them hard and fast.

One of my guys whipped out a knife which I knocked from his hands using my chucks, and then I preceded to make it a little more difficult and a lot more painful to use his arms as I managed to break both of them.

The other guy was also reaching for a weapon, but as I was finishing off my first fellow I didn't have much time to look.

"No guns!" I heard Raph's angry growl, he tossed something and I heard the gun go off, the bullet whizzing past me barely nicking my arm, but it did go into the Adder I had been working on.

Man, that was a little too close for comfort.

Raph grabbed the gun packing fool, hauled him into the shadows and I heard the unmistakable noise of someone getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

So the tally was three, unconscious and one dead. As the age old saying goes though the only good snake is a dead one.

Raph was all ready heading back to the fire escape, not even looking back. I turned to look back at the woman who we had assisted.

She was standing under the light, her chest heaving, and her body shaking slightly under the coat she wore, as she strained to look into the shadows. Probably, not too sure if it was safe to move yet or not.

"We aren't going hurt you. We only wanted to help," I soothed using the friendliest voice I could, "You're a pretty good fighter. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm all right. They didn't get much of a chance. But the fellow, who grabbed my arm knocked my keys out of my hand. I don't know where they went to," she replied.

"Oh boy, can't get home without those huh?" I cast my eyes about the darkened alley. I was hoping the keys hadn't gone up flying into the dumpster, or had been kicked under it, in either of those situations they were most likely gone for good.

"Getting home isn't bad. Getting to work in the morning will be more difficult," She complained.

I could tell she was trying to figure out where I was. But I was making sure to stay well hidden, because I didn't want Raph deciding I need extra practices, or devising some cruel way of teaching me to avoid being seen.

Suddenly, I thought I saw them I told her where I thought I'd seen them, as it was a little too close to the light for my comfort. But she wasn't too sure where I was directing her, either not good at taking directions, or still shook up. Then again maybe she just didn't want to turn her back on me.

I shook my head a little, fine I'd go grab them, nudge them closer to her while sticking close to the shadows. It would be risky, yes, but I couldn't leave her like this.

I was very careful, extremely so. But even with all my cautious moves she must have caught a slight look at me for I heard a sharp intake of breath and a gasp of surprise.

"You're like _**him!**_" She exclaimed.

"Him? Him who?" I wondered momentarily baffled by her words.

That is when Raph zipped past me and grabbed her, pinning her hard against the dumpster. A hard cold sneer on his face.

_Geesh! And I here I __**thought,**__ I was going get extra practice._

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

The Perfect Son

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Six- Reunion

**Raphael:**

I hadn't toled the others where I had found Leo's mask and his broken katana. It had been in this very alley, in that same blasted dumpster that the lady, was stickin' to as if feared fer her life and it made sense wit the Black Adders and all.

I just wanted to take care of the scuzz balls and get the **hell **outta there. I stood on the fire escape, grittin' my teeth waitin' fer Mike to finish bein' all friendly and typically Mikey.

I was sure that Mike, no matter how cautious he was, wasn't gonna be seen. Last thin we needed was for her to see what he was and **freak **big time. Freakin' and faintin' were about the only ways females evah responded on first seeing us.

Instead I heard her say "You're like him", I heard it and I knew that meant she had at, know something about Leo. I narrowed my eyes and moved in determined to learn right here and now, that what evah she knew bout Leo she'd be telling us right here and now.

I moved fast pinning her hard under the light, letting her get a good look at, who and what I _was._ "Where the hell is Leo and what do **you, **know about him?" I barked at her.

I felt Mike's hands on my arm, "Raph what are you doing? Let her go, you're scaring her," he pleaded anxiously.

"She **knows** something about Leo, Mike." I growled at my brother, not moving, or easing my hold in any way, "and she is going tell us what she knows."

"Raph, you are going about this the wrong way. Will you let her go! She won't tell us a darn thing if you keep this up." He insisted frantically, he was almost babbling -only thin' was he was actually makin' sense, which meant he weren't quite at the babble stage yet. "Come on Raph, ease up and let her go, you won't learn anything by force," he coaxed.

Finally, his common sense reached through to me, but even as I eased my hold on the lady, I knew I had probably messed everything up. I crossed my arms over my plastron, grimacing darkly at my own stupidity, and not carin' how it looked to the others. All I could do now was hope Mike could repair the damage.

"You're a lunatic," the lady snapped at me.

I snorted, like I hadn't heard that one before.

"Are you always this insane?" She fumed glaring hard at me.

"Hell no! Sometimes I'm worse" I replied, feeling she could puzzle that one out for herself.

"Raph will you just shut the fuck up" Mike snarled my way.

It wasn't normal for Mike to swear, he saved it for special occasions and he was probably the only one who could swear at me in that way and get away with it.

Mike turned back to the lady, giving her his most charming smile, "Listen, um, sorry about my Bro, here he gets a little out of hand at times. He acts without thinking," he explained, "he really didn't mean to scare you."

Sure I did. I meant to scare her, but I wasn't gonna tell him or her that.

"It's just we've been under a lot of pressure lately, it's been hard on all of us. See, we had this brother Leo, who disappeared bout a month back, and at first we thought some old enemies of ours might have him," Mike began, giving his mournful eyes. "We've looked, like everywhere for him -being worried sick about him and we think he might be dead."

Mike swallowed hard and sniffed a little. "Our brother wouldn't worry us, he is very responsible, so it wasn't like him. We want to know he is safe, but we fear the worse. We are hoping you know something, Raph sure thinks so. I mean you did say I looked like him."

"Raph?" She interrupted my brother.

I rolled my eyes, don't tell me that for once Mike's charm wasn't working?

"Yeah, my insane brother Raphael. We usually just call him Raph. I'm Michaelangelo, but I much prefer Mike, or Mikey. What's your name?" He wondered, giving her a lop sided innocent grin.

"Christine." She answered.

"Nice name," Mike agreed with a nod.

I sighed, glancing around. I was not feeling comfortable standing around here waiting for them to finish their chat.

"Anyway, after Leo disappeared, our father ended up dying. He had a …heart attack," Mike's voice faltered, "So we sort of lost two members of our family in one day. It hurts," he confessed. "We are sorry about scaring you, but if you do know **anything** about Leo, it would mean a great deal to us, to just know something…anything," he pleaded.

His voice had been getting more chocked up and his eyes were all watery by this point, but he kept a close eye on Christine as he tried to convince her to help us. He seemed to be using all his tricks, the very ones that had worked on Splinter numerous times.

The funny thing was Mike wasn't all that _innocent_ never had been. But there was something about him that made him seem, just so gullible and younger then the rest of us. I guess, that was why we had always pegged him as our 'little' brother. He did play that part so well.

Christine stared at Mike then me, "He's not going go crazy again is he?" she asked uncertainly.

"No Raph, will behave himself…"Mike vowed.

_Like hell I will!_ I thought to myself.

"Please, we helped you out, we'd just like a little information in return from you, if possible. We'd really appreciate it." Mike urged.

"Well…" She mumbled and stopped, as if wanting to consider her options before responding.

I knew we should have done things my way!

"Come on Christine, give our family a little peace of mind. If you know just tell us," Mike wheedled, "We really need to know, and you're the only one who can help us."

"All right," she gave in, "you talked me into it, in _spite_ of your brother."

_Oh, Mike you did it again! You really are the best!_

"What I know is I found a turtle, much like yourself, badly beaten and in this dumpster. Being a vet, I took him in and did what I could for him, though I was afraid that it would be a case of, too little too late." She told us, "Surprisingly he lived, and recuperated quite well, all things considered."

"Then why hasn't Leo come home or contacted us?" I asked sharply, "It's not like him to do that."

"He **hasn't** fully recovered yet. He suffered a lot of head trauma, and considering how close to death he was…well, to put it simply he doesn't even know who he is. " Christine replied, "He has amnesia and remembers very little about who he was before or where he came from. There are things he knows, like he has a family but that is where his information ends."

She paused and moved from the dumpster towards the door of her apartment building, "He knew the name Raph but he also knew it wasn't his name, however since he really didn't know who he was, I've been calling him by Raph."

Mike brightened at her words, "Leo had been out looking for Raph when he disappeared, he must have been thinking of Raph a lot. Can we see Leo please?"

Christine hesitated.

"Look, not that we doan't 'preciate what you've done fer him and all, but we are his brothers," I pointed out in a no nonsense way, "we can remind him of who **he** is far bettah then you could. I know we owe ya big time fer all you did for Leo," I admitted, trying to relax and ease my stance a little. "But you can't give him memories that you don't know."

I gave a small smirk, as I took a breath, "Sides I all ready promised to be a good boy, what more do ya want?"

"My keys might be good," She replied.

"Hey, I got them here Doll," Mike said opening his hand.

"**DOLL?"** She snapped.

I couldn't help but snicker a little as Mike quickly back pedalled.

He held up his hands to placate her, "Ah…sorry bout that. Um, so you will let us go see Leo, right?" He said as he dropped the keys into her open palm.

She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, then smiled. "You win. You do know more about him then I do and could probably get his memory back faster."

Mike leaped in the air, "Aw, yes! Lead on" he encouraged.

"Just a couple of things you have to promise me first…"

Damn, I knew she had to have some sort of catch there somewhere.

"Let me talk to him first before you two go after him, and also take it easy with him. You can't expect him to remember everything all at once, so be patient," She urged protectively, "Give him a chance to accept you on his terms."

"Yeah, like we aren't used to that all ready," I muttered sarcastically, until she shot me a withering stare. I resigned and nodded my head in agreement, "Fine, sure whatever you say. Just let's see him all ready."

She brought us up to her apartment and left us standing in the hall, near the front door, while she moved further into her apartment. I leaned against the door, arms crossed. Mike shifted from one foot to another in his excitement to see Leo, his fingers tapped a beat on the walls.

I strained my ears, trying to hear what she might be telling him. But all I could hear was the drumming of Mike's blasted fingers, and the low murmur of voices, coming from the other room.

Darn, I hated waiting. Not that there was much I could do about it, and I sure as hell wasn't going start fidgeting like him.

"Look they thought you were dead, so just come see them all right?" Christine's voice sounded a little closer.

"What if I don't remember them, even when I see them?" came a reply, it was Leo's voice and sounding strangely uncertain, but otherwise it was his voice.

"They might be able to help you. Even if you don't remember anything right away, it might come quicker by being around them. It is what you wanted, to know who **you **are right?" She coaxed, "they know and they do care about you. Listen, they do want to see you, it is only right to see them and if you don't come. I'll sic them on you."

I grinned at that comment.

"All right," he agreed.

Christine came around the corner and beckoned us to follow her into the living room, and there was Leo standing by a chair looking our way. He had a few new scars and marks, but it was still Leo. He seemed a little uncomfortable, and he bit his lip slightly.

Christine smiled, "Don't tell me that **you **don't see the family resemblance Leo," she stressed the name Leo.

He grimaced slightly, a perplexed look on his face, "Are you sure that is even my name? It's not even vaguely familiar."

Mike rushed by me, and wrapped his arms around Leo. "But it's **you** Leo, we thought you were dead. Donny's gonna be so happy when he learns, and aw Leo it is great seeing you again."

Leo gave a confused look at Mike and tried to detach Mike from him, but the leech that Mike could be at times was stuck fast to his host. "Is he often like this?" He inquired.

"Only when he gets excited, which, with Mikey is a good percentage of the time. Your name is Leonardo, I'm Raphael and that is Michaelangelo. Donatello is at home," I informed him.

I then turned my attention to Mike, "back off Mike and give Leo some breathing space, for pity's sake. You don't have to smother him."

Mike laughed, and released his grip, "Sorry Leo. It's just…." Mike didn't bother finishing his sentence.

All the while Leo sat there with a confused, uncertain look on his face and not even the tiniest glimmer of recognition in his eyes, or on his face. This wasn't gonna be easy.

You could tell that he thought of us as complete strangers, you could almost hear him thinking '_who are you guys, where the hell do you come from? And of course, most importantly, they have nothing to do with __**me!'**_

I rubbed a hand over my face as we all sat down, clearly just seeing us, and hearing our names hadn't done anything. So, that left us with playing the game of, can you remember?

We told Leo everything we thought would help him, how we mutated, our training sessions when we were little kids, the first fight we ever had topside, how we met our first human friends April and Casey.

Christine brought us some drinks and a few little treats, while Leo sat there with a look on his face that said, it was very interesting and nice. But it had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

It was getting to the point to where I was almost ready to pick a fight with him, just to see if he would naturally respond the way he always had before. I mean, maybe that is what it would take because the stroll down memory lane seemed to be a dead end.

Suddenly, I jumped out of my chair. I knew what might help "Mikey, stay here. I'm going bring Leo a little something from home. Maybe, it will help." I left by the balcony door way and took off for home at full speed.

We had spare weapons at home, and I was going bring Leo his katana. He'd been training with them since before he was nine years old, the swords were almost as much a part of him as his shell was. He'd have to respond to it.

Maybe, just the sight, the feel of his chosen weapon in his own hands would remind him just who he was.

Suddenly, I recalled a dumb line from the stupid Lion King movie that Mike had pestered the hell out of us with -that is until I broke it in many numerous bits with my sai. The line was simple one of the lions to another '_Remember who you are.'_ It was great advice and Leo could sure take that advice bout now.

When I got to the lair, Don was in the living room a dark scowl on his face, he turned and gave me a dark glare, "Where the hell were yo.." he paused, "MIKE?" He yelled frantically, his eyes turning from concerned to frightened followed quite quickly be determination.

I had almost forgot about Don while we'd been busy with Leo, we had told him we'd only be gone for a couple of hours. "It's all right Don, he's safe. I promise," I hastened to assure him, "So is Leo…sort of."

"**Leo?**" Don echoed, "You found Leo?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, come on. I'll explain on the way over there, just let me grab a katana and we'll be on our way."

I told Don everything on our return to Christine's apartment, and entered it by way of the balcony.

Leo looked over and saw Don with me, "So I take it that this is the other brother?"

"Yeah," I said, "this is Don, Donny the genius or the geek, whatever you want to call him he is it. Remember anything yet Leonardo?"

Mike gave a shake of his head, "We are nowhere near batting a thousand Raph."

"I'd be **happy** if he even batted just one Mike," I grumped.

"I don't think baseball is his game bro," Mike replied.

"Well, maybe I have something that will be his game." I declared firmly, I took off the katana, still in their sheaths, and held them flat out in out stretched hands, "Leo these are yours. Take them."

Leo jumped out of his seat and backed away from all of us. I could swear that I could see fear in his eyes, like he was scared. Leo, _scared,_ of his own katana?

I don't think I've ever seen Leo show out right fear at anything, maybe just a little glimmer here or there, it was natural but Leo never allowed the fear he felt to surface.

"Leo take them." I pleaded.

"I don't want **anything** to do with them," Leo insisted while still backing away from us. He looked like I was going attack him with the swords, even though they were still housed safely in the scabbards, not to mention I wasn't even holding them in any way, that could be considered an attacking position.

"Leo you've been using these for years, they are a part of you." I told him.

"I don't think so," He stated drily. His tone was firm and hard, telling me he had made up his mind on that count. "Maybe, I'm not who you think I am."

I had just about enough! "You can say that again," I snarled at him. He sure as hell wasn't the Leo I had grown up with that was for sure.

He crossed his arms over his plastron, "At least we agree on that much. Take those," he gestured at the swords, "and your brothers, and leave." He ordered.

"Leo we **are **your brothers too," Mike protested.

"I do not know you. I've never known any of you. I think I would have recalled something if I had been your brother."

Just like that he denied us, turned his back on us.

"Then how did you know about the name Raph?" I demanded of him.

"I don't know, coincidence, maybe. That doesn't concern me." He shook his head slightly, "But I do know who I am not. I have heard you out. Now, leave."

My face turned dark, my blood began to race. Don reached out and took my arm, "Don't Raph, just give Leo some time. Maybe if we leave him alone for a little while, something just might click later on when he has a chance to consider things."

"Fine, we'll leave but we're not going leave you alone," I growled at him, "We are going be coming back, and visiting you often whether you want us to or not. That isn't your choice Leo. If I have to, I might even give you a lecture on responsibility Leo-Nardo."

Don smiled towards Leo, "It is good to see you alive Leo. Raph, has a point though we can't leave you like this. You are our brother, and leaving you like this isn't fair to you or to us."

I was almost shocked to hear Don backing me up, "Mike come on let's go home. Trust me, Leo you are going see a lot more of us, far more then you want us to." I threatened him, it was one threat I planned on carrying out.

As we headed towards home a few things kept running around in my mind. His obvious lack of recognition towards us, his fear on sight of his weapons, and worse of all his constant denials.

_I don't know you. I've never known you. Maybe, I'm not who you think I am._

Why did I feel a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach? Why did I feel that Leo may never remember who he was? Why did I feel that even though he wasn't dead, he was just as lost to us, as if he had been?

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 Left with questions

**The Perfect Son.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them.

**Chapter Seven- Left with Questions**

He let out a long slow breath as the minutes ticked by, telling him, those who had been here were truly gone for the moment, he recalled their words that they would be back and he grimaced a little at the very thought.

'_They called themselves my brothers, but nothing they said connected to me. There was no feeling of having known them at any time. But the swords,'_ He gulped as he recalled the scabbards held out in the hands of the one called Raph. '_ I did feel something about those weapons, he said they were mine. Once. I didn't really remember anything specific about them but I did have a feeling of foreboding, a sense of not touching them.' _

He scowled his brow furrowing with his concentration as he turned to return to his chair. The very thought of fighting, of _using_ weapons had filled him with a sense of dread. He didn't want to fight, didn't even want to think about fighting.

_Leo, is that who I really am?_ He couldn't help but ask himself.

They didn't help me all they did was give me more questions, no solutions and not even any answers for that matter. I don't want anything more to do with them, he thought.

He shivered slightly as his thoughts turned to Raph, he highly doubted that the turtle would give up, and telling him no probably wouldn't earn him much either.

_I wonder what he meant about giving me a lecture on responsibility?_

He moaned and lowered his head into his hands, realizing he had a headache, he hadn't had one of those for awhile. Personally, he was rather hoping that he was finished with those.

Christine came in to the living room, for a moment she looked at Leo, his hands rubbing his temple, a small flicker of a smile played over her face, "Your brothers leave?" She asked, to let him know she was there, and more importantly was willing to talk -or listen- if needed.

"I'm not sure if they are my brothers, but yes they are gone." He answered simply, dropping his hands from his face, "With threats that they would return some other time."

Christine nodded, as she walked over to the couch, "So nothing they said opened any doors for you," She stated matter of factly, "And just because it didn't help you at this moment you are willing to believe that they aren't your brothers."

"I don't remember a bit of it." Leo announced sharply, "there should be something."

"You said yourself that you do have family, you felt that much." She couldn't resist reminding him of that fact, "they do bear an awful close resemblance to you, that I would accept their words as truth. You might not remember them now, but perhaps given time, and patience something might come back."

"I don't know" Leo shook his head uncertainly.

"Tonight was different, it was like meeting them for the first time. They might have been expecting you to instantly known who you were. But it is also highly possible that this time, you need more time to be with them before something clicks for you." Christine explained, "After all there was awkwardness and uncertainty, I think for everyone and when people are more relaxed there is a better chance of them acting in a normal way, and when you are at ease it might make it better for your memories to surface."

"I guess you do have a point," Leo agreed reluctantly, "I should give them more of a chance then what I did tonight. But…" he paused letting his words linger.

"But what Leo?" Christine urged.

Leo blinked and gave her a startled look, "Are you calling me Leo now too?"

"Well, the name Raph seems to be taken amongst your brothers, and it might get confusing when the two of you are together" She pointed out logically, "Just sort of makes sense to call you by the name they know you by, it is probably the correct one."

"True," Leo gave in, "But I don't know if I feel like a Leo."

"Hmmm," Christine pondered, "Leo the lion. Leonardo Da Vinci the renaissance artist, and a genius well ahead of his time."

" See, Don is the genius according to Raph, though he did say our father had named us after the renaissance artist, rather strange knowing that I don't think I'm that creative."

Christine chuckled, "So you'll believe what Raph says about Don with no proof, but you won't accept his words for things to do with you."

"It's different Raph knows Don, I'm not so sure he really knows me. It seems strange being called Leo now, because Raph meant something to me, it had meaning. Leo, I'm sorry it…"he faltered, "there's nothing."

"Well I could still call you by Raph if you prefer," She offered kindly.

"No," he gave a negative shake of his head, "it makes sense to call me Leo, if I am their missing brother then maybe the use of that name will help break down the walls, and besides they'll be calling me that when they visit."

He gave a deep sigh, " I really don't know what to believe, because their life seems centered around fighting. I'm not interested in fighting, I don't know how and I don't care to learn, I'd rather have nothing to do with it."

"That is sort of understandable, considering how hurt you were when I found you. Not to mention you have many old scars from somewhere, it is quite possible that you are afraid to fight because you might get hurt again." Christine suggested delicately. "After all you might not get lucky enough to survive next time."

"That makes sense in it's own way," Leo nodded. "I just wish I had a choice in seeing them."

"But you do have a choice Leo," Christine declared firmly.

"No, Raph made it quite clear that I was going be seeing far more of them then I wanted to, they made up their minds for me." Leo corrected.

"See he does care about you, and I believe all of them do." Christine sat back with a triumphant smile on her face, "Besides don't you want to see them too?"

"Maybe," Leo allowed that small bit of information out, "I just wished I had something to confirm that I am who they think I am."

Christine knew this talk was going in circles, but she was aware that some people needed to do things that way to better sort things out in their mind, she had seen it numerous times at the vet clinic. She was quite sure some people were just trying to insure they had all the facts to base an important decision that they wouldn't regret later.

"How many turtles do you think, are out there that look like you?" She countered, "As a vet I've seen many species of turtles and yet I've only seen four turtles who are bipedal and can speak." She paused, " Physically you have about the same build as they do, though you don't seem as muscled but then you lost some of that with your long illness. Those two things alone, Leo" She insisted, "Seem to speak of the fact that you know them some how in some way."

"You're saying that I do know how to fight?" He demanded a little sharply. He snorted a little contemptuously, "If that was the case how did I end up getting beaten up so badly, wouldn't I have been able to defend myself" He countered.

"That all depends, if you were alone and out numbered, they might have over come you just by the fact that the odds were on their side and not yours." Christine paused.

For a moment they sat in silence, then Christine leaned forward in her chair, "You know Leo for years I took a self defence courses when I was a kid. I didn't stay with it but I practiced what I had learned frequently, and when I moved to New York I decided to take a bit of a refresher course," Christine revealed, " I thought it would be wise, because a girl, or woman alone can use all they can to prevent becoming a target of some creeps who see them as easy prey."

She took a breath and moved a stray wisp of hair behind an ear before continuing, "I met your brother's outside when I was taking out the garbage. These four guys came out of the shadows took me by surprise, a couple later pulled out weapons. If Raph and Mike hadn't been there to help me…well, let's just say I don't want to contemplate what might have happened."

She swallowed hard and took some deep breaths, noticing that her hands were shaking a little, delayed shock from the evening's events setting in. She had some earlier too, and had made tea for all of them to drink, so she would have something to do, as well as, hopefully, calming herself down.

"What I'm trying to say Leo is once in a while life stacks the deck against you. Tonight, I was lucky -next time maybe not. You might not have been meant to survive what happened to you. But I found you and with luck was able to help you survive." Christine gave a weak smile, "I'm glad you did make it Leo."

Leo nodded at her words they made sense, and he knew Christine spoke the truth. Still, he knew deep within himself that he didn't want to fight - and all right it was possible- that he didn't want to fight because he was afraid. But he had a feeling that it wasn't just fear that was holding him back, that there was more to not wanting to fight then fear alone.

What it was he couldn't say or determine at the moment, it was just one of those strange feelings, like the feeling that he had family somewhere.

Christine's next words interrupted his thoughts, " Your brothers **can't** make you see them if you truly don't want to. That should be your choice alone Leo," She rose from her seat, "I'm going have a hot bath and then I'm going call it a night, it is late and I want a couple hours sleep before going to work in the morning."

"Thanks Christine, and good night."

"Night, Leo."

Leo watched as she left the living room, he knew he had a great deal to consider. He sat back in his chair puzzling over the night's events, while questions galloped wildly through his head, some were going so fast they kept returning again and again.

_Am I Leo? Can I really fight, and do I want to? Who am I __**really?**_

He finally came to the exhausted conclusion that some questions in life were not meant to be answered, and it was rather irksome to realize that his questions about himself, and his life, seemed to fall into that category.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: Are you my brother?

The Perfect Son

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight- Are you my brother?**

**DONATELLO:**

I was deeply concerned when Raph and Mike had not returned to the lair at an appropriate time, patrols now were short and usually fairly close to home, and even worse I hadn't received a call from either of them.

At first I fought down my discomfort, and tried to tell myself there was a reason for their absence, that they would call soon. I considered other possibilities and then, when I could not ease my trepidation, I decided to go look for them.

I however, was not about to go out alone. I was about to contact April and Casey, though normally I didn't care for the way Casey handled things, when Raph came home, there was a frantic air about him and Mike's absence only caused me to be deeply afraid.

All kinds of scenarios raced through my mind, and I didn't care for a single one of them. _No, not Mike gone too!_

Raph's hurried confirmation that Mike was all right, held little comfort or reassurance. But his next words threw me for a loop.

_He found Leo! __**ALIVE!**__ Leo was alive?_

I tried to get my mind around him, then he asked me to come with him. Like I was going stay here? Not a chance!

As I followed Raph through the sewers and topside he began to explain about how badly Leo had been hurt and how he had amnesia, or something similar- and how so far Leo had not responded to anything he'd been told.

"I'm hopin' the katana will help him" He concluded.

"It's worth a shot" I agreed. It made sense, Leo cared for his weapons -he trained diligently with them, kept them sharpened and polished so that the blade would give the efficiency he desired in battle.

We entered the apartment, and I swallowed hard on seeing him for the first time. I shook my head a little, unable to believe my eyes at first. Feeling that maybe, (in spite of what Raph had told me), my senses were deceiving me.

I was speechless, I who could give articulate and long winded explanations on just about anything, was totally unable, to describe what I was feeling on seeing my brother alive.

Leo looked my way, and I saw no recognition in his eyes. "So, this I take it, is the other brother?" He asked, his tone calm and controlled as ever.

Raph answered him and went to hand over the katana.

Leo refused, and rejected the weapons and us in an instant. It was like a slap to the face, our own brother denying us.

No wonder Raph wasn't amused by it but unlike my hot headed brother I could see that it wasn't Leo's fault, he was by no means doing it purposely. Leo, couldn't stop to think how his words would effect us. Physically, he was well, mentally Leo was still ill and we would have to help him through it.

We owed it to Leo, and in many ways he owed it to us -even if he didn't know it- but he was our brother and we couldn't leave him like this, and we couldn't really give him a choice where this was concerned.

As we headed home Raph turned and snapped, "Donny find out what evah ya can about this amnesia bit."

Mike quickly piped up "In movies and things they say you can get a person's memory back by giving them another hit on the head," He said trying his best to be helpful.

"Oooooh don't tempt me Mikey." Raph muttered under his breath.

" I don't think hitting him on the head will really help matters. Besides we might do far more damage that way, and Raph I all ready intended to see what I could find," I informed him.

Over the next few days I searched frantically for any thing that might help Leo, on the internet through medical books I had borrowed from the library, and of course we would go and visit with Leo.

Raph pretty much left me alone to do my research only asking on occasion if I had found anything useful yet.

One night when we went for a visit I noticed that Leo, seemed to have a sense of humour that better matched Mike's. Of course Mike enjoyed the fact that Leo now loved to tell jokes or showed a bit of wit. If anything Leo, and Mike got along incredibly well, as if their love of jokes now had them bonding in a whole new way. They traded jokes and matched wits sparring with words instead of weapons.

Raph practically had to grit his teeth during these visits. If Leo had been quick to push Raph's buttons before, with lectures of responsibility and behaving more appropriately then he did it even more now, that he showed he was far more relaxed and jovial.

I didn't think Leo did it intentionally, he couldn't help the fact that he didn't know how he had once acted and he was trying to figure out who he was. If he could remember any of his old lessons perhaps some meditation would help.

However, Raph would growl angrily at Leo's comments and more often then not, Mike or myself would have to grab onto Raph and hold him back before he could hurt our brother, or trashing Christine's apartment. Getting angry and yelling at Leo might be a great way for Raph to vent but I knew it would do nothing to assist Leo.

Raph figured we had nothing to do "Let me kill him, he _might_ remember **that,**" he'd snarl on the way home.

"I don't think that will help him recall anything even if you and Leo have had some good battles in the past."

One evening when we were over visiting Leo, Raph raised his head and glared at him through narrowed eyes, "do you know what your problem is Leo?" he demanded sharply.

"You mean I have a problem other then you?" an incredulous Leo shot back quickly.

Mike slapped a hand on his leg and laughed, "Good one Leo."

"Right now I'm **not** your worst problem…"

"You couldn't prove that by me," Leo quipped, a grin flashed across his face, "but I suppose you are still going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not, so why don't you enlighten me and tell me what you **think,** my problem is."

His tone remained light, full of laughter and there was no denying the fact he was enjoying this by the merriment that shone in his eyes. It was as if he was purposely trying to goad Raph.

Then again it could be a self defence mechanism that Leo had opted to use after the many times Raph had practically insisted that he join us back at home -_where you belong_- or his constant 'Have ya membered anything, Leo?"

"Your problem Leo is you're not taking any responsibility here," Raph informed him in a strong authoritive tone, he rose to his feet, "You are sitting back cracking jokes not even considering the possibilities of danger that you could be facin' while you're here. Why, don't you know the numbah of people who could spot you here?"

Raph went over to stand near Leo, there was a strange gleam in his eyes one that clearly said if I can't beat you up, then I can give you pay back in a totally different form.

Next thing I know I'm hearing the same lecture that Leo had given Raph who knows how many times, throwing Leo's very own words back at him, and there was no doubt Raph was enjoying every second of it. He paced and ranted and played the part so well, that I had to blink and shake my head.

Mike was laughing so hard, I was sure he was going fall off the chair he was sitting in, and even I couldn't resist the irony of the strange situation that was playing out before us, not to mention that Mike's laugh was infectious.

Leo however just glanced from Raph, to Mike and I a look of bafflement on his face, his face scrunched up in puzzlement, not quite sure what was so humorous about this. Of course, Mike and I were laughing much too hard to clue him in.

Leo raised one eye ridge, knowing somehow the joke was on him but not understanding what the joke was. He then turned his calm unflappable stare on Raph who was slowly winding down with his lecture.

Mike was had one hand on his side, and the other was raised so he could wipe a few tears from his eyes, gasping for breath and every once in a while breaking out in a fresh round of snickers.

I myself was taking deep breaths doing my best to calm myself, and I couldn't recall when the last time was that I had laughed so hard.

Leo once again looked our way, "I hope someone will let me in on what is going on here…"

Mike blurted out, "Oh gods Leo…"

"Mike **NO!**" Raph snapped sharply, "When and _if_ our brother ever gets around to remembering who he is, he may see the humour in it for himself. Otherwise forget it!" Raph instructed making a final slash with his hand to one side.

"But Raph…"

"No!" Raph ordered turning a hard glare on Mike.

Leo nodded as if he understood, "Ah, a family joke then. However, I don't see what is so responsible about fighting. A responsible person would avoid problems and trouble, not go looking for it or place themselves into danger. That is exactly what I intend to do, avoid trouble, and fights." He declared.

Raph whirled, he shook his head, "What the **hell** happened to you? You were **never** a coward. Our fearless leader has really changed."

"Maybe I was never your leader to begin with. All the time you keep coming over here, trying to remind me about who I am and yet, I still know nothing about you to verify those stories."

"Maybe if you came home Leo, you'd find something' at spark that memory," Raph challenged.

"If you can't give me answers here, what makes you think that I could find them in the damp, crowded sewer pipes? I doubt it would do for me what you believe it will. Face it I'm not who you want me to be, and maybe I never was," Leo shot back.

"You are, Leo our brother we don't doubt that even if you do," I soothed. "At home we have things that stir more of your memories and open doors. Your bedroom, everything down there is what you have lived with and around for many years."

I had to point that out to Leo, because I heard the conviction in his words and I had to wonder if he kept fighting us this much, if he was denying any memory he might eventually have on us. Or, had he had some glimmer only to shut the door on it, instead of embracing it.

Raph gave an abrupt nod of his head, "Maybe your right Leo," He snarled before he turned and left the apartment.

It seemed Leo could still do it to him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: Is there a Light?

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them, kinda sad isn't it?**

**Chapter Nine- Is there a light?**

**Raphael:**

**DAMN!** What would it take to get through to Leo? Why hadn't Leo been able to recall even a _little_ something?

After a week or so, he still treated us pretty much like strangers, oh he was nice and friendly with Mike when the two of them were kiddin' around laughin' and jokin' bout nonsensical sort of stuff. But there was no doubt there was a gap there, a distance between us all.

Don kept insisting that we had to be patient, give Leo time that it might take a while before he recalled anything of significance, "and who knows what, exactly will be the key that will open the door for him. We just have to provide what we can for him in hopes that we've found the right key."

I thought that Leo had enough to go on to member something, **anything,** even if he thought of one small little thing, anything to say that we were actually gitting through to him.

I headed up to the roof tops after leaving Christine's apartment, to be on the safe side I moved off so as not to attract attention to the place, we had to be very careful with Leo in his…well, absence of memory… would be easy pickings for any enemies that might be in the area.

Damn! I wish Master Splinter was still around, he would have been able to git through to Leo, he'd have known some ninja trick to aid his memory along. He would have been able to somehow return Leo to us, as he had once been. But that was gone, much like Leo's memory.

A part of me said maybe it wasn't so bad, having Leo like this after all. I mean didn't have to deal wit lectures, or his slave driving attitude and…nah, I wanted Leo back.

I sighed heavily, knowing things wouldn't be right if Leo wasn't _really,_ a part of our family. He wasn't his bold confident self any more. Every once in a while I'd see something in his eyes -like when he was talkin' bout fighting and how it wasn't right.

He was haunted by something. Just as I felt haunted when I thought both Leo and Splinter were dead. I was sure Leo's new found fears could be placed at the Foot's doorstep -once again.

I know how hard it had been on Leo the first time, I practically forced him to return, on top of calling him a coward for hiding out for so long.

Yeah, that time had been bad enough. This time it was worse, much worse, in fact it was bout as bad as you could get when ya factored in that it had nothing to do with us or fighting.

A part of me wondered if I threw a punch at Leo, if his old instincts would come to the fore and he'd defend himself. But a part of me held back thinking that Leo in his new found conviction of not fighting would stand there and let me beat him like a punchin' bag. Of course if I did that, he'd then have good reason not to see us, so I wasn't gonna screw it up for the rest of us.

I'd sure as hell, love to know what was going on inside of Leo's mind right now. I wanted to try and help Leo but all my knowledge of who and what he was before didn't do me a damn bit of good. Because Leo, in forgetting who he was, had also changed what he was.

He wasn't the Leo I grew up with, no where near the Leo I had battled with over my lack of responsibilities or what have you. He now denied his training, his skill of fighting, didn't even order us about.

I might have been happy wit him if he remembered us and took an interest in fighting with us again. But the way he was now sure as hell, didn't impress me much.

I'd often wished in the past that he'd stop being so strict, bossy, and trying to prove he was able to lay the law down to us. He'd done it wit this, but he had swung too far the other way now.

_Ah, yeah be careful what ya wish for Raph. Ya just might get it!_

I couldn't figure out why he hadn't recalled anything, why there was a lack of connection -in spite of all our attempts. Why was he still unsure of us and who he was?

I looked up at the sky, shaking my head "Splintah give me a clue here, how do I help Leo? I'm doin' my best at keep the family together and practicing, what more can ya expect?" I demanded of the blackness above.

Splinter wanted something more, his ghost wasn't going be leaving me alone anytime soon. I swore I could hear my father's soft accusing voice saying that I was to blame for what Leo was now, and it was up to me to correct it.

_Gee! Thanks, a lot Splinter. I'm so glad you are here for me, to help me out and all. _

**Damn!**

I slammed a balled fist into my other hand, there had to be a way to get Leo back. I just felt that what we were doing just wasn't enough in this case. If something was gonna give, it would have given by now, it should have given by now.

So, the answer had to lay elsewhere, and we still needed to figure out what to ask to get to the heart of the problem.

Great! Just what we need, to go from 'can you remember?' to twenty questions, hell- the way Leo's memory was forget twenty questions, try a couple hundred maybe.

I was gittin very bored of these kids games.

I returned to the lair to find Mike playing a video game, "Been home long Mike?" I wondered.

"About an hour or so," He answered, as he focused totally on the game he was playing. "Before we left Christine said she was going talk to Leo and see if she could convince him to come down and visit us here. She thinks it will be good for him." He looked at the TV screen, "No don't you dare shoot me. Ha! Gotcha teach you!"

I snorted, "Good luck on that count. He doesn't want to be **here. **He doesn't want to fight and he sure as hell doesn't want us around him" I snapped, as I reminded Mike of Leo's present condition.

"Yeah, but Raph he trusts Christine," Mike insisted as his fingers flew deftly over the joystick to maneuveur his character through a massive shoot out.

"So, he trusts her. Big deal! You think that will change things for Leo?"

"Aw Raph it's only been a few days- give it a little more time before you decide it is hopeless. Leo, really doesn't seem to mind us visiting him."

"He only puts up with us, because he knows he can't get rid of us," I retorted. "How much more time are we to give him a day, a month a year…or how about **Never!** I don't think he **wants** to remember us Mike."

That got his attention he paused the game and turned his focus on me, "It's still Leo we are talking about Raph."

"Yes, and Leo has changed, he's not the same Mike. He's become…" I paused and took a deep breath "He has become someone **we** don't know. Maybe, Leo's right Mike he said it himself- I'm not who you want me to be and maybe I never was." I ranted and then grumbled irritated, "it's obvious to me, he doesn't want us in his life."

"We can't give up on Leo." Mike insisted, "This can't be any easier on him than it is on us, it's probably even harder for him because he doesn't remember. I think he is doing the best he can, Raph. Leo has always tried his best. " he pointed an accusatory finger at me, "You keep pushing him and pushing him to accept us …to learn about us and in reality you just might be pushing him away, have you ever thought of that?"

Mike took a deep breath from his rant, "Maybe, once he gets comfortable, and more familiar with us he would be willing to come down here. You can't expect too much all at once, you really are becoming like Leo. All this is strange to him too, you have to expect some resistance on his part."

"You don't get it **do** you Mike!"

"No, Raphael. You don't **get it!**" Mike retorted sharply, his eyes growing sharp and hard.

We glared at one another in silence, tension mounting between us waiting for either one or the other of us to give in some way, or something to give between us.

Mike took a deep breath, "This isn't about us as much as it's about Leo. We have to move at Leo's pace and accept whatever he is willing to give us. He does trust Christine, and luckily for us Christine- I think- is the only reason that Leo spends any time with us at all," Mike stated. "Leo is trapped inside of himself and he's going be trying to get out. We can't leave him like that Raph."

"Maybe he **wants **to be left like that Mike. I can't see him even _trying_ to meet us somewhere along the line." I stated wearily, "I wanna believe that he will start to think of us as his brothers, as his family. But I just don't see it happening at the moment."

"Leo wouldn't forget us, and you can't think -even for one second- that I'm going to forget him. He is still our brother, and we can't leave him alone like this Raph. He wouldn't do it to us, I'm not going do it to him."

Suddenly the phone rang Mike grinned widely "That is probably Christine now," He sprang up from his seat and headed over to the phone.

I only heard the one sided version of the conversation between Mike and - possibly Christine- I didn't know if it was really, Christine on the other end or not.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Hey, that's great." a pause, "I know, can you make it for dinner?" A few moments of silence and then, "Sure, no problem. Hmmm. We will send either Raph or Don to fetch you both….okay. Sounds good. Yeah see you then."

Mike said goodbye and hung up the receiver, he turned to me with the sort of smile one might find on a cat who just swallowed the canary.

"Yeah, I told you so," he gloated, unable to keep the last bit to himself, "She has the day off tomorrow. I'll make dinner, so you or Don have to go get them. He agreed to come down as long as she came with him and he didn't have to stay here with us, after." Mike replied. "Give Leo a couple hours, something here has to trigger his memory, and I plan on making Leo's favourite dessert."

I had my doubts about what Leo would recall or not. But I had to admit somehow Christine had been able to do what we hadn't. I heaved a sigh, "All right we'll give it a go. Maybe, it will be enough. I sure as hell hope you are right Mike, because we are running out of options where Leo is concerned."

I wasn't normally an optimistic fella, I left that to Mike. I was more a pessimistic type, and I was doing the best I could to hold onto the fact that at least Leo would be coming home, even if it was only for a visit.

Leo was being stubborn. He had almost as strong of a stubborn streak as I did.

Heck the first night we went to visit him, after we knew he was at Christine's he hadn't wanted to let us in. We had to practically threaten him to get him to let us off the balcony and into the apartment. We told him if he wanted us out, he'd have to personally throw us out and he'd have to get pretty physical with us to manage that.

Grudgingly, he had permitted us to stay. He wouldn't fight us, and if Christine hadn't smoothed things over afterwards, we'd probably still be at some sort of odd stale mate with him. But I do know, that he did accept our visits after that first visit. He was a reluctant host, yes, but he would permit us to come in and talk.

Heck, Christine usually left us to visit wit Leo without hovering or stepping in. She might make some tea or something but for the most part she stayed away from the rest of us, so she wasn't protective of him.

I took a deep breath, I wanted to hope for the best, with Leo coming down here but a part of me feared the worst as well.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Back Home

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them now, won't own them later. Guess they aren't mine.

**Chapter Ten- Back Home**

Raph was the one who decided to meet Christine and Leo, to guide them to the safety of the lair. It was the first time that Leo had dared to leave Christine's apartment since he had woken up in the spare room.

He felt nervous and shifted uneasily as they stepped out into the back alley. Don had dropped off a package the night before, "After hearing you'd be visiting our place we thought it would be wise to give Leo something to wear."

The package had contained a long trench coat and a hat. Leo was impressed with how well it fit him, and he enjoyed the anonymity the coat and hat gave him when he pulled it on. It was the only thing that gave him comfort, now as he shrank into the folds of the coat.

"Shouldn't we go?" He asked gesturing towards the street.

"Raph is suppose to come meet us." Christine replied.

"But standing here isn't a good idea," Leo muttered uneasily, he started to walk towards the end of the alley when he felt a strong hand drop onto his shoulder and grip him firmly.

"Don't go there Leo! Get back in the shadows and follow me," Raph growled, he shot a quick dirty look at Christine. "We don't go out in the open, we keep hidden got it?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sure. So how are we getting to your place, sprout wings and fly?"

"We don't need wings where we're going" Raph stated, as he gestured for the two to follow him to the nearest man hole cover. He noted that Christine had wisely, decided to wear a pair of boots, probably a wise decision on her part as it had been raining quite a bit the last few days and some of the sewers were a little fuller of water than normal.

As they made their way through the tunnels Raph kept half an eye on Leo, half hoping he'd start to recognize some of the landmarks that would lead to the lair, land marks that only the turtle family or friends would know.

Leo however, just followed along in Christine's wake, until they reached the lair. Raph pushed open the concealed door, and invited the two guests into their home, "it ain't much but we call it home."

Leo looked around, it was dry, and cozy looking. In spite of the rain and extra water in the surrounding pipes there was no sign of water in the section of tunnels the turtles called home.

There was a woven mat near the door, to wipe feet on. There was a tattered thread bare carpet, it's original colour undistinguishable now, it lay in the middle of what was clearly a living room area. A large battered couch, with stuffing poking out of it sat there along with two arm chairs in similar condition as the couch. There was also an old rocking chair. There was a long coffee table and a couple end tables, all scratched up. There was a large screen TV and, thanks to Don, it was connected to major surround sound system.

There were candles burning and the gentle aroma of sandalwood incense. Off to the left of the living room was the sound of rattling dishes and a scrumptious aroma wafted out filling the home.

"Come on. I'll show ya, around." Raph told them, after they had a chance to take off their coats, he lead them through the living room towards the dojo.

"This is our practice area." He said, hoping the sight of the room would help.

Exercise mats covered about half the floor of the large section of pipes that had been set aside for the dojo. The other half was sort of a gym and work out area, ropes for climbing, pipes over head for balance, rowing machines, exercise bikes, weight lifting equipment and a couple of punching bags. Weapons were stored on one wall or secured in racks. There was a set of showers.

Splinter's old room was across from the dojo, and placed against the back of the kitchen. The section of pipe they were in looped around passing the boy's bedroom.

"My room, Mike's and Leo's" Raph pointed to each one, a bathroom. "Go through the living room, towards the kitchen and to the left is Don's area- his lab, bedroom and hospital for us."

Christine snorted, "I'm jealous, this is better than my apartment. Cheaper too I'll bet."

"Yup!" Raph agreed quickly, " We have electricity, running water and even heat. Though winter time we still feel a bit o' da cold down here," he admitted, "But basically we do have all the comforts of home."

Leo glanced around he didn't know what it was, but he did feel oddly at peace here. There was nothing to assure him that this was his home, nothing that looked familiar. _'It's the same thing. No connection no nothing.'_ He mused to himself.

Still, he couldn't deny that he did feel relaxed and at peace here, far more so than when he was in Christine's apartment -which had always felt a little wrong to him.

"Do you mind if I check out the room you said was mine?" He asked hesitantly.

Raph arched his eye ridges at that query "Go for it. Ya know where your going now right?"

Leo nodded his head, before turning to head back towards the bedrooms.

"Maybe, I was wrong." Raph muttered, as he watched Leo head back the way they had come.

If Christine had heard him, she made no reply.

Leo found his way back to the bedroom and entered he glanced around, there was a mattress that was stained, had a few holes against one wall, there was a headboard with an area for books within it. There was some shelves made out of cement blocks and boards, and a night stand with a lamp and a candle.

There was a book on the nightstand, as well as various books set inside the head board and on the makeshift shelves. Leo picked up the book on the nightstand " Bushido- The soul of Japan by Inazo Nitobe." he read it.

Then flipped through the book noticing passages that had been marked off by someone, but nothing in it looked familiar not even the stuff about the sword being the soul of the Samurai. Nor the part that remarked that Giri was the sense of duty.

Leo shook his head and placed the book back down on the nightstand. Then he glanced at the other books - there was some on meditation, enlightenment, weapons, fighting skills and so on there was there was The Art of War by Sun Tzu, A book of Five Rings by Miyamoto Musashi and other similar themed books.

"Not exactly a recreational reader, were you?" he asked the air around him.

Something patted at his foot, and he jumped back startled, only to see a grey paw reach out from under the bed spread that was folded back on the mattress. Leo squatted down and looked under the bedspread to see a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

"Come here," he coaxed, the cat emerged and rubbed against him, seeking attention. Leo obliged the cat by caressing it's face and back. The cat began a deep rumbling purr, rolled over on to it's back and when Leo went to rub it's belly the cat nipped at his finger playfully, before rolling to all four and running away with tail in the air.

Leo chuckled a little, then sat on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath, waiting in the stillness, the room felt strange too him. He'd almost been hoping to find something, **anything** that said this place belonged to him.

_This room just makes me feel like a stranger, not, it's proper occupant. _No memories came to tell him, _this_ was his place. He couldn't even recall a single word he had read out of any of the books he saw in there, though he could recite passages from books he had read at Christine's place.

He heaved a heavy sigh, rose from the bed "I don't belong here," he said as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Leo was thankful, that when he returned to the living room, no one had bothered to ask him if he remembered anything, or learned something about himself. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that other than to be truthful, and he knew the truth would be a let down to everyone here.

Shortly after Mike popped into the living room "Dinner is served," he announced in a very snooty kind of way.

Raph grinned and chuckled, "You'll love Mike's cooking, though I'll warn ya he isn't beyond experimenting with food."

"Are you telling us we are in trouble then?" Leo asked as he joined the others heading towards the kitchen.

"Nope, he's never botched anything. It all comes out tasting pretty good. Far better than what don or I could do, that's for sure. I mean we can all cook, but Mike is the chef of the family." Raph replied.

The cat was now weaving around Mike's ankles howling, "Alright Klunk, you'll get yours later on. Now get out from under foot before you break my neck," Mike insisted.

Christine laughed, "Klunk? Where did you come up with such a name, it sounds like it ought to belong to a fainting goat!"

Mike shrugged, "It suited him." He laughed, "A fainting goat?"

"No Mike you can't have one," Don interjected quickly.

Christine grinned, " It's a goat that was bred specifically for certain reasons - it's sort of a mutant and bred that way, so when it gets over excited, scared or what have you it falls over into a faint."

Mike beamed at the thought his mind all ready envisioning all the ways he could have fun with a goat that fell over.

"This is no place for a goat Mike," Don declared, "You are not having one or getting one. You have Klunk."

"But Don, think of what I could do with a goat that could faint. I could find more then a hundred ways to make a goat go thud." Mike claimed jubilantly.

"Ya know if he's buggin' a goat he wouldn't be botherin' us Donny." Raph said, feeling that alone made it worth while.

"NO!" Don declared.

Christine and Leo both laughed at the three turtles debated the possibilities.

Dinner consisted of teriyaki chicken breast with pineapple chunks, salad with vinaigrette dressing, baked potatoes with all the fixings and stir fried vegetables mixed with Asian noodles and bits of nuts.

Christine sampled all of it and looked at Mike "you want to come be my Chef?"

"Sure, I'm easy but I don't come cheap" Mike agreed.

"Well, you can work off what Leo here owes me." Christine decided.

"Like **hell** I will. Leo can pay off his own debt. **You, **can pay me from day one up front." Mike demanded.

"Wait a minute Christine you aren't taking Mike from us, I told ya we can all cook but I ain't gonna survive on what Donny cooks."

"Your cooking isn't much better Raph," Don interjected quickly.

"Don has a wonderful mind but his cooking isn't much," Raph pointed out.

"So Leo cooked too?" Christine pressed.

"He did, nothing too fancy most of us are all heat and serve other than Mikey, which is why Mike has ended up as the main cook for the family," Don explained, "Mike is very creative, he writes, draws and cooks. He is inventive in his own way."

"We do the dishes once they pile up, or we run out of clean ones."

"Ah, the bachelor's life. I understand perfectly, Raphael." Christine acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"If you think this is good wait until dessert. I've made my famous- it's so heavenly I can't wait to die, four layered chocolate berry fudge cake." Mike announced.

"Wow! Sounds like mega calories," Christine muttered.

"Nope. I didn't add any calories. I made sure to take them out," Mike insisted.

"With or without sauces?" Raph inquired.

"White chocolate sauce and raspberry sauce with whipped cream," Mike replied.

"Don't tell me, you boys eat like this all the time?" Christine gasped.

"No, not every night," Mike chuckled a little, "But tonight with the guests and everything I decided to go for something special."

Don grinned, "Mike's desserts are truly decadent."

Raph chuckled and added, "Mike would have us all fat if we didn't work out as often as we do."

Mike served a mint tea with their dessert Christine took one bite of the cake and her eyes rolled up ward.

"Whatever you want Mike it is worth it!" She declared referring to their earlier conversation.

Mike laughed, his eyes sparkled merrily behind the red mask, "you like it Leo?"

"I love it. I've never tasted anything like this, but I could get use to it."

"I'll send some home with you," Mike promised.

It was a few hours after dinner and the group were sitting in the living room talking with one another.

Leo had inquired why all three of them wore the red masks.

Raph had given an indifferent shrug, "It's a ninja thing!"

Christine gave a sly smile and leaned forward in her chair, "I wouldn't mind seeing you three boys do a work out, or are you still too stuffed to move?" She wondered.

"Nah, I was thinking of going in for some practice just to ease off dinner some," Raph admitted as he patted his lower plastron. He sent a silent message to Don and Mike, who both gave very subtle nods.

"We usually have an evening session, anyways. So, come on and watch if you like." Don suggested kindly.

"Want to come watch Leo?" Mike asked.

Leo shrugged and seemed to sink further into his chair, "I don't think so."

"Oh come on Leo! No one is asking you to join in, you just have to watch. In some ways it is nothing more than intricate dance steps. It's an **art.** Art can be nice to look at," Christine urged, "You might enjoy it. Watch just a little bit and if you don't like it then fine, you don't have to watch any more."

Leo heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes narrowed, giving Christine a pained stare. "Why is it you can make something, I don't want to do, sound so much like I have a choice and that no harm can ever come of it," he accused. "Not to mention I have a hard time refuting it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Leo," Christine replied innocently.

Leo gave her a dirty look but finally relented.

Raph grinned, allowing his own body to relax -_Score another fer da Lady. She got Leo here, and she's got him to watch a practice. Maybe, Mike was right bout her and Leo._

They headed for the dojo at first it was quite clear that the three boy's concentration was off. But soon Raph, Don and Mike relaxed and got into the fluid moves of feigned attack, counterattack and increased the speed of their strikes.

Christine watched in awe, she had seen such displays before but never quite with the efficiency or speed that the boys showed. The years of battle and study for it had made them warriors and it showed.

She snuck a look at Leo who lounged against the wall, watching. But his face and eyes showed no interest or recognition, of the moves that were being made, the weapons being used or stored away. There was no acceptance that he was -once-as good as his brother's proved to be.

She had seen the same look on Leo's face when he had emerged from his old bedroom, it had been empty then and it was empty now. In fact the only difference she had detected in Leo was that he seemed far more relaxed here, as if a small part of him _knew_ he was home.

But clearly that just wasn't enough.

It was obvious to Christine that the visit had not done what she had hoped. The blank look, his disinterest said it all. He still didn't remember - or maybe, he chose not to remember.

Christine felt an ache, inside of herself. A deep ache for Leo who clearly had lost so much of himself, and for some reason didn't want it back, and for his brothers, who needed Leo back. Back in their lives and family, have Leo accept them for who they were.

Christine sighed softly and turned back to watch the others, determined to help his brothers to find a way to get Leo back.

'_Leo what are we doing to you, and what will it take to get you back?'_ She mused to herself as Leo turned and left the dojo, clearly he had seen enough and no longer wished to be present.

TBC

**Author's Note:** A few things here. I have based this story more off the old Eastman and Laird comics and in those all four turtles wore red masks. The books Leo looks at in his bedroom are actually, real books I own all of them as well as numerous books on ninjitsu.


	12. Chapter 11: What about Leo?

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the monopoly on ninja turtles.

**Chapter Eleven- What about Leo?**

**Donatello:**

Our session sort of lost it's momentum after Leo left, but Christine seemed suitably impressed by our skills and techniques, which in some way made up for Leo's lack of interest.

I could tell by Raph's glowering look that he wasn't amused either. His whole body was tense. I don't know what he was expecting from Leo, it was surprising enough, that Leo had agreed to watch some of our work out.

I had learned that some people when they got amnesia never recovered any of their memories, and others might recall a little something after many years of nothing.

It was rather disappointing though, especially when I realized how much time Leo used to spend in the dojo- practicing his moves, working with us to sharpen our skills, work harder or dig deeper. Now, it seemed he had taken up the life of a pacifist.

Mike escorted Leo and Christine back to their apartment and Raph waited until they left the lair before voicing his snide comments on Leo and his present attitude.

"At least he came here, and he did watch most of it. That was quite a step for Leo," I pointed out on my brother's behalf, "So he is **trying **Raph."

"_**Trying?**_ Is that what you call it Don? He's trying all right…trying my patience." Raph growled.

"Well that is nothing new," I remarked dryly.

"I hoped when he went into his old room something would help him. Nothing! There was nothing on his face, being down here meant _nothing_ to him. Don let me ask ya a question, you ever get the feeling that Leo doesn't **want **to remember us, or anything connected to us?" Raph insisted, "maybe, Don, Leo is happier the way he is and prefers us to just leave him the hell alone!"

"He'll remember, eventually Raph," I tried to assure him, though I wasn't so sure about that myself. "We just have to find the right key to open the door so to speak, and unfortunately this isn't one lock that we'll be able to pick."

Raph shook his head in irritation, "You and Mike fail to see the picture here. If Leo **wanted** to remember **something** by now…"

I quickly cut him off, "There is no proof of that Raph it just might take more time where Leo is concerned there is no set time for recall of memories. We can't go for a quick miracle cure because there is none."

Raph was starting to pace, he was getting antsy - a bad sign with Raph- and he was making me nervous. I hadn't seen him this angry for a while now. I felt closer to Raph now then before but I was still leery of the fact that Raph was clearly ticked off and barely containing it.

I knew Raph when he got like this, didn't react well to logic, and by all signs he was ready to blow and just looking for the perfect excuse to explode.

"Don, Leo is **NOT** who he once was, he has totally changed and he has no interest in fighting any more. It isn't like he's going wake up tomorrow morning and say - oh yeah, I'm Leonardo and I'm a ninja turtle," Raph snapped. "Your suppose to be the smart one here Don, figure it out why don't ya?"

"Raph I believe Leo wants to remember, there is just something that is missing between here and there - like wires that are crossed or something. He can't tell us what it is, and it might be connected to the fight that **almost** killed him." I pointed out logically.

"Yeah the fight that made him forget us, and become a pacifist" Raph growled irritably. He paused at the door way of the dojo and pitched a sai across the living room. It sank into one of our armchairs, like our furniture needed help in being destroyed. But at least it wasn't an electronic item that would need to be repaired.

"Amnesia is a tricky subject- difficult to diagnose and curing or dealing with such patients is hard to do." I stated casually, as I watched Raph stalk over to his chair and retrieve his weapon.

I really grew uncomfortable when I saw him start to toy with his weapon- _Oh I did not like this, Raph wasn't through yet!_

"There is your missin' connection Don. Leo's scared shitless, of being beaten to death, so he figures by not fighting no one is gonna hurt him. Only you and I both know thins aren't that easy" Raph's lips twisted into a grim sneer, "I might just kill him myself if he keeps this up. Hell did ya hear me lecturing him? I'm turning into **him!"**

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself at the time Raph," I commented casually, keeping both eyes on him. My body tensed ready to move. If Raph kept this up he was going be doing all chores for a week.

_Where the hell is Mikey?_ I wondered and glanced at the VCR clock he'd only been gone for about fifteen minutes, not long enough to be back yet.

"I don't want to be Mr. Perfect, that is Leo's job. I was hopin' he recognize what was being said, and realize he'd heard it before," Raph snapped as he sent his sai across the room, it landed in the DVD player.

I gave a silent mental sigh, we lost a lot of electronics that way, though I have to admit that it had been a while since the last electronic device had died due to a weapon being tossed into it. As, I recalled it had been our stereo that had died and Mike had provoked it by playing some irritating song over and over.

Raph and I had always had a working relationship - he'd break things and I got to fix or replace them.

"_Come on Mike!"_ I mentally urged my brother on. "Raph…"

"Don't you say it Don! I don't want to hear that Leo needs **more **time and to just be patient with him. I've heard all that, okay? What I want to hear is _when_, or _if_ Leo will ever get any memory back." he raged, whirling to face me.

It took every nerve I had to stand there and look him in the eye, without cringing. I had a feeling, that no matter what I said at this moment, it would end up with me on the wrong end of his ever combustible nature.

"Hey, Raph I can hear you shouting about three blocks from home," Mike stated casually as he entered the lair.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, and as Raph turned in Mike's direction I planned on getting out of the way of him and his anger.

"Don't tell me Mike, that perhaps you agree with Don here, about waiting for Leo to come around on his own sweet time?"

I froze as I neared the tunnel that lead towards the kitchen and my lab, wondering how Mike would answer this question.

Mike gave a grin, "Funny that you should mention that Raph. Christine put this note into my hand, when Leo wasn't looking. I guess, she's kinda worried about Leo's lack of memory too. I read it on the way home," He confessed as he handed over the folded piece of paper to Raph.

Raph arched an eye ridge and seemed to calm down a little. I decided to risk getting closer to him, if only to see what Christine had written to us.

Raph unfolded the paper, and began to read aloud.

_Hi Guys, _

_I wrote this up ahead of time and I'm actually hoping that after tonight's visit that you won't have to read it. _

_Until you three showed up_, _Leo seemed keen on finding out who he was. Then you found out about him and coming around on a regular basis and while it was natural for him to reject you at first, by now he has plenty of chances to accept you. _

_Now, he no longer talks about _wanting_ to remember you. In fact, much as I hate to say it, he has even told me he doesn't want to remember you or fighting in any way. _

_At first I thought it didn't count- that he was joking somehow. I've talked to him quite a bit about it. He wavers at times saying he does want his memory back and other times saying he doesn't care to. _

_I don't know what is going on. I don't know how to help him. I convinced him to go there tonight and it wasn't an easy task to get his grudging acceptance, but I hope that by being in his home he will get some memory of who really is. _

_However, if that doesn't work out I hope at the very least we can get together to talk about things -just the four of us without Leo. Call me at work tomorrow, so we can set something up. _

_Please, I don't think Leo is going to remember his past this way. We have to come up with some other plans or alternatives that we can try to help him come back to being the brother that you know. _

Raph heaved a sigh as he finished the letter. "I'm glad someone besides myself agrees that Leo is going to need some other form of treatment then just giving it time and playing silly kid games of twenty questions and can you remember." He muttered before stalking towards the dojo.

Mike eyed the DVD player "Raph doing chores for the week Don?"

"If you wish to go convince him of that go for it, but if I were you I'd wait until he had some time to calm down first. I'm afraid of what he might do to me, if I tried." I informed him.

"Nah, I think I'll wait." Mike shrugged indifferently. "Don, Christine knows Leo better then we do now."

"Yeah, I know Mike." I said, not sure where Mike was going with this, but knowing he was going somewhere with it for he had a very serious, concerned look on his face.

"So if she is worried about Leo, not wanting to remember us. What will that mean for our family? I mean if Leo decides he doesn't want to remember us what then?" He inquired his eyes looked a little watery as if he was fighting back tears.

"I don't know let's just wait and see what we can work out together before worrying about that Mike," I soothed, "We will cross that bridge if and when we come to it. In the mean time help me clean up after tornado Raph's destruction path."

Mike nodded his head and bit his lip, "Okay but only if you help me do dishes."

"Deal Mike," I agreed.

Mike was right about one thing Christine knew Leo best and maybe if we worked together with her, we'd be able to break through the wall around Leo faster. It was the best we could hope for at the moment.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12: Discussion

**The Perfect Son **

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of the heroes in a half shell.

**Chapter Twelve - Discussion**

Christine settled onto the couch, in the lair Mike plopped down beside her while Don and Raph took the arm chairs, "I told Leo I had an emergency come up at the vets and not to wait for me, it may take a while," She explained, before taking a deep breath and then began rather hesitantly.

"I don't know if I'm making too big of a deal out of this, or not. For all I know this is really insignificant but a part of me tell me, that Leo should be remembering something by this point in time." She gave a faltering grin, "I know it shouldn't be my place to judge Leo. I hardly know him."

"But in many ways you know him better then we do at this point, so your judgement on him is probably very valid and we appreciate the help that you've given to us, and to him," Don was quick to assure her.

"We thought we knew him. But not anymore, right now you know him best Christine," Raphael grumbled and crossed his arms over his plastron.

Mike shook his head, "Why can't we just give Leo more of a chance. I mean he has to remember something some time doesn't he?" Mike pleaded, he looked quickly around at the others waiting for some assurance that yes, everything was going be all right.

Christine shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not so sure any more. The Leo that you boys _used_ to know is locked up somewhere inside of himself- I think it is hidden deep within his subconscious," She explained slowly.

She seemed to be picking and choosing her words with extreme care. "Usually, with amnesia it doesn't take much to connect to the hidden part, the past memories." Christine gave a frustrated shake of her head, "With everything that you boys have told him about his past, about yourselves he ought to know more then what he does at this point in time."

Raph nodded, "Keep talkin' yer makin a lot of sense," He drawled.

Christine raised her head and gave him a small smile, "Even the practice he saw yesterday didn't make any connection with him and from what I've heard that should have had bells going off for him."

Don chuckled softly, "Is there anything Leo admits to knowing?" He inquired as he leaned a little forward in his chair.

Christine scowled a little and bit at her bottom lip, before replying. "He is aware of what he refers to as _feelings_. Such as having a feeling that he had a family somewhere, and that the name Raph meant something to him. He confessed that he felt at ease when he was here visiting, and I did see that he looked relaxed here." Christine continued, "I'm sure some part of him is blocking those memories as if the door is closing tighter growing more secure, instead of becoming weaker."

She raised her hands and ran them through her hair, "I know how ridiculous this must sound. But I still feel that it is true, but I don't think he is doing it intentionally. If I am right, we have to figure out a way to allow that part of him, to open up," Christine took a breath, " I think the fight he was in, is playing a major role into the return of his memory."

"It's not the first time Leo's been badly hurt. Hell, we all have our nightmares. Trust me on that," Raph stated, his voice cold. With every word Christine had spoken so far, had only confirmed his worst fears regarding his brother.

_Leo didn't want to remember!_

"Leo can be very stubborn, if he doesn't want to remember then I highly doubt we could change things. We've all ready tried that route and you've seen where it has gotten us so far." Raph said.

Christine cocked her head gazing into Raph's dark eyes, his gaze was firm and hard upon her, "I'm not doubting you all have your nightmares, but Leo seems to be suffering very much from his at the moment and you seem all right," She countered delicately.

"Raph's right we have all gone through, seen and dealt with some incredible experiences in our lifetimes and we aren't even really all that old, we are still teenagers after all. I've often wondered if because we are so strange that we seem to draw strange things to us, or if it is only mere coincidence," Donatello conjectured, " We have battled the ninja clan known as the Foot, defeated their leader Shredder, also known as Oroku Saki, in battle. The Foot clan have knowledge of ancient remedies that are unknown to modern people, they used their knowledge and skill to restore Shredder to life."

"Are you sure he was dead?" Christine asked.

"He threw a bomb at us, I hit it back at him. Trust me he didn't survive." Don insisted firmly. He paused and then continued with his story, "About three years ago, on Christmas Eve Leo went out for a training run, the rest of us stayed behind at home - cooking dinner and trimming the tree. He had been gone for quite some time, and it wasn't natural or normal for Leo to do so without checking in," he explained. "We were suiting up getting ready to go out looking for him, when he was tossed through a window, he'd been badly beaten and our enemies attacked us then in large numbers, we barely escaped."

Don paused and took a deep breath, "We went to a friend's place in Northampton it was a farm where Leo could recover. A year later we were still there, and Raph was eager to return home."

"Farm life just ain't for me," Raph shrugged.

"Leo was waiting for the right time. Raph and he got into a fight and then Raph returned to New York so we followed after him. In the end Leo killed Shredder for the second time and this time we burned the body to insure he wouldn't arise again," He finished his explanation. "Leo has **never** spoken of what went wrong on that training run, at least not with us- maybe with Master Splinter. I think it is safe to say he was over come by sheer numbers, probably much as what happened this time."

Christine turned her head to look at him "You're saying that he is scared?"

"Leo has never shown fear outwardly." Mike declared.

"He is like a lion himself bold and courageous, he's quick thinking calm, level headed. He can plan a strategy for days or change it in a moments notice. He can take in everything going on around him, quicker then any of us can. " Don said.

"He's also bossy, stubborn, takes responsibility and perfection too far. He always strives to be the best and didn't like failing, at least not in Splinter's eyes," Raph spoke up, "Or ours for that matter, after all if he made a mistake it would mean he's no bettah then the rest of us." His tone was tinged with sarcasm.

"That doesn't mean he can't be afraid of things, and if he has been badly beaten twice then maybe we ought to focus on that," Christine insisted, "Did Leo change any after the first fight?" she wondered.

"Yeah he didn't want to return home till Raph made him." Mike replied eagerly, "Besides as Raph says we've all been in tricky situations, hell Raph was demutated into a little pet shop turtle after a leech sucked his blood."

"Christine doesn't want to hear this Mike," Raph hissed.

"He had to ch--" Mike blurted then paused as a sai landed on the couch close to his shoulder.

"Let's not talk about blood sucker here, Mike. We are here to talk about Leo," Raph warned.

Christine nodded, obviously a very touchy subject for Raph and she was willing to agree to his warning, after all it was Leo they were hoping to help here.

"He's got a point, looks like a few of them," She remarked as Mike pulled the sai out of the couch and tossed it to back to his brother.

"Trying for two weeks of chores Raph?"

"That one doesn't count Mike," Raph informed him, "I haven't lost my temper **yet!**"

Christine sighed, "So you guys don't think that Leo is scared then?"

Don rubbed at his chin, "Not in the way you would perceive fear perhaps. If he feels fear it isn't in the same sense that you might feel it. Ninja are trained to have control of their bodies and minds, as well as aware of the environment around them," he explained patiently, "so fear for a ninja is something totally different then for some one like yourself Christine."

"All right so if it isn't fear what is hindering Leo from getting better?" Christine challenged.

Mike looked at her, "Are you sure he doesn't remember anything?"

"Mike are we going to fast for you? I can give ya the dummy version later if ya want. Christine is sure, and I am sure that Leo is stuck, stalled. He's not passing go and he's…"

"Alright all ready I get the picture Raph," Mike cut his brother off and rolled his eyes, he grinned. "I just don't understand Leo has always been the responsible one. Being responsible is who he is, why wouldn't he remember?"

Christine smiled Mike's way, "It may not be a matter of choice, as I said before he might be doing it unintentionally. He is purposely blocking off and keeping his memories at bay. If one memory were to slip through in an unguarded moment, others may follow."

Don nodded "The domino theory. Push one over and then they will all fall down in sequence. No memories of who he is happens to be safe at this moment, so he blocks off everything to block off everything." Don paused to consider things, "In a strange way it makes a lot of sense. The mind can do incredible things, we don't even use half of our brain power. Leo's mind is trying to protect him possibly from being hurt again."

Don brightened as he considered the idea, "Leo's subconscious is telling him that the damage was caused by a fight, so he now sees fighting and anything to do with it as a threat to his very survival. He has the skills and memories, they just aren't coming out."

Mike sighed, "Splinter would be able to figure it out," He said morosely.

"Only we don't have Splinter to solve this problem we have to do it on our own." Raph reminded Mike gently.

"Maybe, Splinter kept a journal or something that we can check through, perhaps we could find a way of assisting Leo through them." Don suggested.

Mike shifted uneasily, since Splinter's death none of the boys had entered the Master's bedroom, they had left it as it was, just as they had left Leo's room untouched. It seemed wrong to go in and rummage through the possessions.

Raph looked at his two brothers, "We may as well clean it out bros, he's not coming back. Besides he'd want us to do it to help Leo," Raph stated casually. His tone was soothing.

Christine jerked her head up shocked to hear the gentle soft tones that came from Raph, who was the most abrasive of all the turtles.

"One more thing boys lets not just pin Leo's problems down to the fight. Yes, it seems the most likely but I want to keep an open mind, which means having all options open to us. We'll keep in touch and maybe together we can narrow things down."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to go from one theory to another?" Don queried, not thinking much of Christine's haphazard suggestion of doing things.

"Not really, by focusing on one thing we could very well over look the obvious. I learned that in vet school, if all options are out there and we choose one as being the most likely, we know we can always keep an eye out for other things that might tell us, it was really one of the other choices."

Raph shrugged, "It works for me. One thing though if you are going be spending more time with us I suggest that you start doing some practice and training with us. I know you've mentioned before that you know some hand to hand." Raph paused, " I want you to keep your skills up and improve them, it might come in handy if your ever in trouble."

"I'd like that Raph," Christine agreed with a quick nod of her head.

"I'll escort you home then." Don offered rising from his chair.

"I'll be fine," Christine said.

Raph shook his head, "No let Don see you safely home. It is dark and your not walking home without insurance."

Mike laughed, "A ninja turtle the best damn insurance money can buy!"

"Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Christine demanded as she rose from her spot on the sofa.

All three turtles answered that in one quick voice "**NO!" **

"Well since you put it that way," Christine muttered, "Come on Don."

Don grinned at least tonight Mike could deal with Raph.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13: The messenger

**The Perfect Son.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a single ninja kicking teenage turtle. I just borrow them.

**Author's note:** Are you people bored of reading how Leo doesn't want to remember? Well, I'm going kick it up a notch here- prepare yourself this ride is going get wild from here on in. Ramica

**Chapter Thirteen- The Messenger**

**Michaelangelo:**

We searched through Splinter's stuff, there was old scrolls, journals and other papers that we took a very close look at. A lot of these were on different fighting methods, stuff Hamato Yoshi had once written, herb remedies and the like. Some of the paper was so old and tattered that words were missing, or smudged from the ink getting wet at some time. But, unfortunately we didn't find anything that we thought could help Leo in it.

Don sighed, "I'll read over all of these more carefully, but from what I've seen none of it is going help."

Raph nodded, and we continued to clean up and organize the rest of our Master's effects, dividing certain mementoes between us and keeping aside some for Leo -in case he ever remembered our father enough to want them that is.

We kept our options open as Christine suggested, and she would come to visit us a few times a week and Raph or I would drill her in a few hand to hand skills in the dojo. We'd have long talks about Leo and things we could try to help him. But we still couldn't pinpoint where Leo's problem was, or what we could do to help him.

Leo now, refused to come down to the lair. He hadn't been down here since the night we had dinner and he watched our sparring session. It was as if, he really wanted to remove himself from us.

It was hard seeing Leo like that, it was almost as if Leo had died and some stranger had come in and taken over his body. He was someone we didn't know and though we tried to be his brothers and his friends I don't think he really wanted us for either.

Raph by now had pretty much given up on Leo, he figured until we had a plan, some thing that we could implement there was no need in wasting our time.

All we could do was wait on Leo and for him to decide that he was ready to take that extra step into learning who we were. Course Don and I still visited with Leo.

I tried my best telling him of jokes I had pulled on him and the others but as usually nothing rang a bell. But I refused to give up. I was not a quitter besides many times I had turned a no into a yes, just by constant pestering.

Raph was right about one thing, he was just as stubborn as he had ever been.

We all loved the competitions we were doing and were honing our skills even more. I began to think of ideas for all new moves, and after talking with Raph adding some of his wild impulsive moves. Then talking to Don to get his views on the technical abilities to see if these moves could be pulled off, the best place to use them, how to incorporate the moves into battle and so on. We began to perfect and practice these moves.

We gave code names to the new battle moves as Don had put it "Every attack, stance and what have you has to have a good name."

In some ways the three of us were closer as a family then we had ever been.

Raph didn't really take on the leadership role though, none of us had. Oh, Raph might step into it for a bit but for the most part he treated us as equals, accepting us on our strengths but trying to figure out ways to make us a little stronger where we were weak.

He gave us plenty of free time to do what we wanted, and though we couldn't turn to Raph with our problems -not like we could with Leo or Splinter. Raph would only listen to such things when it suited him. Or as he put it.

"When I'm willin' at listen to some bitchin you can bitch at me. But face it I'm better at bitchin then listening myself."

I guess, we were adjusting to life as it was now, accepting it for what it was worth and doing our best to ride things out and pull together in the way that a family should.

So time passed and we were stuck in a rut, or so it seemed.

One night I had gone out to see a movie, and was returning home, jumping roof tops. I realized the night was young and I hadn't been to visit with Leo for a couple days so I decided then and there to drop by Christine's apartment.

I reached in one of my belt pouches to get my cell phone to call home but it wasn't in that pocket. _'Oh great I must have forgot it at home._' I sighed and then shrugged, no big deal I could call home when I got to the apartment.

As I neared the apartment building I started to get a strange prickly feeling, a sense of something not _quite _right. Our Master had taught us to follow our instincts and hunches.

' _A ninja is always aware of his surroundings. If something does not feel right around you, it could mean that there is danger near by. Heed, these warnings, my sons. Listen to them and be careful."_

I paused and bit my lip debating about carrying on or going back. But if trouble was near Christine's apartment then her, or Leo could be in danger. I warned myself to proceed and keep to the shadows moving with extreme stealth.

Being raised and trained as a ninja meant that we did have sort of a sixth sense to us, and we relied on it.

Something was telling me there was something **BIG** going down.

I didn't move forward or make any move until I was sure it was safe to do so. I crept from dark shadows to darker shadows. I held my breath and moved slowly so that I could keep my breath calm and still. I still hadn't seen anything though, and I was nearing Christine's place. It bothered me that all my senses, and training was screaming at me that there was danger in the area. But I heard and saw nothing to verify it.

It was putting me on edge, and I was hoping for anything to break the tension. I knew if the trouble was near Christine's home her and Leo would need help. The way Leo was right now, he was no use as security for anyone.

I was relieved when I saw Christine's apartment building ahead, the place looked as quiet and peaceful as the surrounding area. I saw her apartment and grinned. I was almost there.

The lights were off and I saw a window slide open and a dark garbed person step out onto the fire escape.

'_A Foot Soldier!'_

My mouth went dry and my hands clenched quickly reaching for my weapons tucked into my belt. The Foot must have seen us going in or out of Christine's apartment, or maybe they got wind that Leo was there. Either way, it really didn't matter.

They were there now, or at least one of them was, and where there was one there was usually others near by. Just because I hadn't seen any of our adversaries as of yet, didn't mean they weren't close by.

But this sure explained my uneasy feeling.

'_But what about Leo and Christine?_' I wondered. I carefully moved to a spot where I was a little closer and could get a better view of what was going on. I wanted to watch and see what happened.

_Damn, I wish I had my cell I could sure use some back up about now. _

The Foot Soldier looked down into the alley below the fire escape, he -or possibly she- nodded and then leaned into the window, moments later another Foot soldier emerged from the apartment a dark form slumped over his shoulder.

Christine had to be knocked out, I was sure of that much because she probably wouldn't lay so still and quiet if she wasn't. Then a larger Foot soldier emerged packing Leo, they were followed by about five other Foot soldiers.

_Oh not good! This is __**not **__good at all. I can't help them, they'll capture me if I go running in there. If Raph was here he'd all ready be wading in but being impulsive just isn't going work here. _

I fidgeted a little where I crouched as I silently weighed my options. Life I knew was short, especially if you fought as much as we did, you had to enjoy it while you could- seize the day and all that. But there was times when you had to be serious and put all fun and games behind you and this just happened to be one of those times.

I couldn't use the phone in the apartment the Foot would be watching it, just in case they could snare a couple more of us. If I left to use a pay phone I'd lose all track of where the Foot were taking Christine and Leo. I doubted they'd pack their prisoners far.

I looked down in the alley and saw a dark coloured van waiting rear doors open to accept the hostages and their captors. I'd have to try and follow the van and see where they were going.

We didn't know where the Foot had set up business since, we had killed Shredder. So, the only way was to keep an eye on the van, see where it took me, and hopefully get back home without getting caught. Then hope like hell they didn't move their prisoners some where else.

In New York city it wasn't too difficult to keep up to traffic, not from roof tops at any rate, you had a good view of the streets below, and you could continue to move while the vehicle was stuck behind a red light, stop sign or trying to cut through traffic.

The only problem was sometimes if you guessed wrong on the direction the vehicle was travelling you could lose it all together. I had the added difficulty of trying to insure that I wasn't spotted by any Foot Soldiers who might be out watching roof tops and seeing to it no one was observing the passing of the mini van.

I pushed that thought out of my mind, as the van doors swung shut and the few Foot soldiers who hadn't entered the van quickly scattered.

_Okay, Mike you can do this,_ I assured myself doing my best to hype myself up for this challenge,_ 'Consider it one of the competitions we do at home. Stay out of sight, track the van to it's destination and don't get caught. Easy, right? _

I somehow doubted that it would be half as easy as it sounded. Still, as the van moved out so did I.

Once the chase started I didn't stop to think. I had to act fast and rely on my instincts, while trying to stay out of trouble.

At one point I almost lost the van, when I headed in the wrong direction. I berated myself as I realized my mistake and back tracked quickly going in another direction. I was rather shocked when my corrected path brought me in line with the van I was looking for.

I told myself to pay better attention, and not to slip up again.

The van neared the waterfront area along the river and the warehouses down in that area of town, _'Why was it always a warehouse with the Foot?_' I suppose with their large numbers they couldn't get much else.

I was huffing slightly and I wasn't too sure if it was due to the round about running I had to do, as the van had taken a long way to get here -probably to throw off anyone who might be following them. Or if my fear for Leo and Christine was causing my heart to beat faster. Or maybe it was both.

The van slowed further and turned a corner between two of the warehouses. I paused to catch my breath, and to look around insure that no Foot was around, I was clearly heading into their territory now, if I wasn't all ready in it.

The van backed up to a loading dock of a decrepit looking warehouse, that had clearly seen better days. It had the look of having been abandoned for a long time, though when the large bay door open I could see a large crowd of Foot soldiers within.

"So the freak still lives. Once he tells us where we can find the others we will release him…INTO DEATH!" One Foot soldier yelled as he opened the van doors and must have seen Leo.

There was a roar of voices rising in agreement with his words.

Leo was shoved out and fell to the ground, he was trembling and shaking all over. It was all I could do to hold where I was and not leap to assist him. I could sense Leo's fear. He was terrified!

The soldiers pushed forward and tied longer ropes to the chains and ropes that bound Leo, then they dragged him along behind them, allowing the other Foot soldiers to kick him, or strike him with their weapons into the warehouse.

Christine was brought out and she was awake now, for she was struggling against the ropes that bound her. She was cussing and swearing at the Foot.

I gave a small smile, the only time I had ever heard Christine swear seemed to be when she was being attacked, as if she used it to fuel her courage, or frighten off her attackers.

The Foot Soldier who had talked about releasing Leo into death looked her over, as if he was seizing her up. My body tensed as he reached out to caress her face, she jerked her head around and tried to bite his hand.

I didn't know what she planned to do if she broke loose, there was far too many of them for her to defeat alone.

The Foot soldier laughed, "How pleasantly amusing. Keep her with the Freak for now," he decided. Then he struck her hard on the head and she crumpled.

I sprang to my feet, a low growl rising in my throat as I reached for my trusty weapons. I was determined to make that demon from hell pay for hurting Christine.

Something held me back though, and whispered in my ear that it would do me no good. I had to get to my brothers, I had to get help. That acting impulsively would gain me nothing. Someone had to tell Raph and Don and at the moment I was the only one who knew where the Foot were hiding.

I debated silently for a few minutes, as the Foot closed the bay doors and silence reigned in the night once more. Common sense prevailed. I turned away from the warehouse determined to get home, and hoping the other would be there and not out looking for me when I got there.

I noticed a few shadowy figures near by, and I did my best to avoid them- going well out of my way to make sure that they didn't see me near their home base.

For safety's sake I assumed I was being followed, and paused when I found a safe secure spot to fight from waiting for them to attack. When no one took me up on the offer I continued.

Due to the fact I wasn't sure about if there was a Foot soldier trailing me or not I opted to take the long route home and possibly lose any one who might want to follow me home.

I knew it would take longer, but I didn't want to bring trouble home with me.

By the time I realized I was probably being paranoid after seeing so many Foot and I headed for home, I knew without a doubt that Raph would probably kill me as soon as he saw me.

I found the nearest manhole cover and ducked into the sewers then tried to make up for lost time by taking a few shortcuts home.

I entered the lair and had Raph whirl around to face me "Where the hell ya been Mike? Don and I have searched the last two hours for you. We came home and found your phone in your bedroom," he fumed, "Christine and Leo have disappeared and you have been missing more then half the fuckin' night!"

"Raph I couldn't call. I would have lost them. The Foot they have Christine and Leo. I saw them, I followed them and I know where they are at." I rattled off quickly as Raph took a deep breath.

"What gives you…" he continued then stopped, "Wait you know where the Foot base is Mike?"

"Duh! Didn't I _just_ say that! I would have called, but if I went to a pay phone I would have lost track of the van," I explained. "I had to know where the Foot were taking them."

"No one saw you?" Raph wondered his voice a little calmer now.

I shook my head, "No I think they were other wise occupied. I believe they want to kill Leo and I have no ideas what they plan for Christine," I fretted.

"Come on Mike we are going talk to Donny and make us a plan." Raph declared simply as we headed towards Don's lab.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14: Plans

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them. I think the only thing in this story I can lay claim to is Christine and the plot. Sad, isn't it?

**Chapter Fourteen - Plans**

**Donatello:**

We had arrived home from searching for Mike and while Raph decided to stew and fret, while hopefully working off his rising ire off in the dojo but more likely destroying something outside of the training room. I went to check a few things in my room and lab.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep but, I had been working late on a few things and well…heh…it sort of caught up to me. I was jolted awake though by someone pounding on the lab door as if they intended to break it down.

"Don! Donny, open this door or I'll bust it down," I heard Raph yelling on the other side.

I blinked my weary eyes, and grumbled a little as I rose from the chair I was sitting in and went to answer the door. I opened it to see Raph glowering at me as if he was totally aware that I'd been sleeping instead of doing my best to try and track Mike down.

"Get your brain in gear Don boy, we've got problems," he griped. He reached out and grabbed me by the shoulders and propelled me towards the kitchen, while I fought to stifle a yawn.

As we neared the kitchen though I smelled fresh brewed coffee, and the aroma alone helped my sleep befuddled mind. I knew that once I had some caffeine in me I'd be all right.

We entered the kitchen and I saw Mike was there. So, if Mike was home safe or sound what was Raph's urgency I had to wonder. "If Mike is here what do you need me for, morning practice isn't for at least three hours yet." I muttered.

My sleep befuddled mind told me if Mike was here there shouldn't be any problems but something was up. As I came a little more alert I could sense anxiousness.

"Don will ya wake up dammit! I'm ready at slap ya a couple just to get you there." Raph demanded.

"Let me get a couple sips of coffee in me and that will probably work better," I informed him. "At least with coffee in me I'll be able to fathom what you are trying to say."

Raph gave a strange grin, his predatory smile that was similar to a wolf when it came in for the kill. "Don you want something to wake you up? I'll give it to you **now**. Christine and Leo have been captured by the Foot," he announced quickly. He spoke calmly and there was a dark underlying tone to his words.

I blinked quickly and shook my head, not quite sure I had heard him right, "The Foot have Leo **and** Christine?" I echoed.

Raph patted my shoulder, "When we came home I went ta check Christine's apartment to see if knuckle head had just forgot to call us, I figured I'd be quick and it gave me something to do. The place was trashed, I thought fer sure Mikey here got messed up in what evah had happened." Raph explained, "I saw no sign of Mike, Leo or Christine but I saw a lot of Foot. I was gonna come back here and get you so we could go out together try and learn something from the Foot if we could."

Raph suddenly looked up at Mike and yelled at him "You ever disappear for hours again with no call and nothing I'm going…"

Mike nodded, as he busied himself at the counter pouring the hot liquid into mugs. "I know Raph. I'm sorry all right. I know the only reason you aren't kicking me out of my shell at this very moment, is because I do happen to know where the Foot are." He slid a mug in front of me, "Here Don, just as you like it."

I sniffed the drink and wrapped one hand around the hot mug, not minding the heat. "Mike, care to tell me from the beginning what is going on?" I asked. I was still trying to play catch up, but I could feel myself becoming more awake.

Mike handed Raph his coffee in, his own personal 'Ask me if I give a shit' mug, which Splinter had hated. Splinter had permitted Raph to keep it when he realized that there were worse things the mug could say.

Mike poured his own drink then joined us at the table. He patiently explained everything, though in typical Mike fashion he rushed some of the details or jumped from one thing to another. But, I was able to understand what he was saying, partly because I was more awake by this point and partly because I was used to Mike.

I rose up and got myself a second cup of coffee, having a strange feeling that I was going to need it. "You said, you heard the one Foot Soldier talking Mike?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah Don. The others were sort of giving way to him. So, I kinda figured he was probably higher up in rank. He seemed surprised to see that Leo was alive and he said that he'd…uh" Mike paused, "was planning to find out where we were before releasing Leo by …killing him. He said Christine should be put with Leo. Leo was all tied up but he wasn't struggling, not that I think it would have done him much good. Christine on the other hand she's got a lot of spunk to her."

"Then we should have a few hours to work something out. What is the address of the place Mike?"

Mike rattled off the addresses of a few of the warehouses around the one that the Foot were hiding out in. He insisted that with the Foot around he didn't want to try getting the correct address.

"That's okay I can figure it out." I assured him. "From what you have given me I can use the computer to figure out exact address, get dimension of the property and possibly a few other things that may be useful when we go in."

"Don't get too crazy Don. Leo and Christine are the ones who are gonna pay if we wait too long," Raph reminded me sharply.

"Exactly Raph, we have to go into enemy head quarters, the more information we have, the better chance we have of getting them out of there alive. The time we take now to prepare could save **all** of us. If we are lucky, we could go in during the day if only to check things out."

Raph jerked his head up and glared at me, uncertainly as if I had confused him somehow.

"We could check out the warehouse during the day I doubt the Foot would be expecting us during daylight hours. It would give us an advantage, maybe not much of one but we can use all that we can get Raph," I pointed out. "I know it isn't safe during the day time and trust me I plan on leaving all insanity to you. I'm also awake enough to know what I'm talking about." I declared.

I paused taking in my brother's stunned looks. "The Foot will expect us to come at night to help Leo. They may have guards posted during the day but I think they'll be more relaxed. Once night falls they'll be expecting trouble. So, unless you can think of something better, I am open to suggestions. But I feel going during the day is our best bet and I think you know that as well as I do."

"All right but I don't like this," Raph grumbled.

"Let's consider it the competition for the day. Forget the chores for today, they aren't going to get done anyways. We will have enough to do as it is."

"Don I **did** the competition all ready. I was the one who tracked the Foot and I got back with no one the wiser" Mike interjected.

"I hope your right Mike they may be expecting us as it is. I don't think they need any more incentive than they have." I said.

Mike grinned, "Let me tell you these competitions have **really **helped with being sneaky and unseen." He chuckled a little, "I'm sure I saw more of the Foot, then they saw of me."

"Well those guys were **never** able to match us in a fair battle anyways," Raph retorted, " Course I don't mind hearing that the competitions are improving our skills. It was the whole damn idea in the first place."

I sat back in my chair and smiled at my brothers "Then there should be no reason why we can't do _**this**_" I challenged them.

Mike started to laugh. "What would Splinter say about this? I bet his fur would be bristling up at the very idea of us going out during the day."

"We have some other things to arrange first. Ninja still have shadows during the day. Just not as many, shadows during that time. So, we are going have to be extra cautious. We can't afford to make any mistakes," I insisted.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15: Decision

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them.

**Chapter Fifteen** - Decision!

**Christine:**

I woke up feeling chilled through to the bone. I shivered slightly, my head was pounding as if it was a drum. I was laying on a small cot, with only a blanket or two on top of it. Leo was sitting on the floor in a corner of the room, his shell pressed into the niche. At least he was no longer bound up, and neither was I.

I sat up slowly looking around the room. It was about twelve by twelve and concrete I could see no windows and only one strong, what looked like heavy metal door. It looked like there was another small room off this one, but there was no door on it. There was only one small light bulb overhead.

"You all right Christine?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I noticed the fresh bruises and cuts on his body, and the raw marks on his wrist and ankles, "How bout you, and what's in that room?"

"I'm okay I guess. That other room has a toilet and a sink. They let me loose and I managed to untie you." His voice sounded numb, and hollow he wasn't even looking at me.

He didn't sound okay, far from it in fact, "Were those guys friends of yours Leo?" I half teased, as I wrapped one of the thin blankets around myself.

"I don't think they are anybody's friends," he muttered dryly.

"Damn, it's cold in here," I grouched, as I did my best to recall how we had ended up here. After a few minutes of thought I managed to remember that I had been in bed sleeping when I heard a sound. I'd gone out to investigate and was grabbed by strong arms and so quickly bound up I didn't have a chance to fight.

Leo had been so bound up in chains or rope he probably couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Then the bumpy ride in the van to this warehouse.

I gulped, a warehouse full of people dressed in strange black pyjamas, whose intentions were clearly not good for either of us, and most especially for Leo, of that much I was certain.

"Do you think these are the Foot soldiers your brother spoke of?" I asked Leo.

He gave an indifferent shrug, "Possibly. How am I suppose to know. Their coming around us has attracted their enemies to us, how nice. Not to mention they aren't here to help us," he remarked bitterly. "Whatever the case is I doubt the people want to vote me the most popular turtle."

I looked around the room and shook my head. "I don't like this Leo we have to get out of here." I declared.

"Get out. How do you plan to do that?" Leo wondered as he gave me a disbelieving stare. "Even if we were lucky enough to get out of this room we would have to get out past all those people out there." He jerked a thumb towards the door.

I blinked at him, from what I had heard from Leo's brothers if it was the Foot holding us captive at the moment, then they would be bound to torture us or harm us somehow.

"So, you'd rather just sit here and wait to see what they plan to do with us?" I demanded of him.

"All I'm saying Christine is that we don't stand a chance of getting out of here. They have weapons, and there is a number of them out there waiting to hurt us if we leave," he insisted, fear tinged his tone.

"You don't even want to **try** and get out and away from them? They have all ready hurt you Leo. They will hurt you again, these people were probably the very ones who got you injured in the first place." I pointed the obvious out to him. "If we can get away we will be safe."

Leo snorted and shook his head, "I'm all for getting out of here. But I don't think we'll be able to manage it. **You** are worried about what they might do to us if we stay here, but don't you realize they can kill us just as quickly if we try to escape. Escaping would be a fool's errand," he declared sharply.

"I think it is far more foolish to sit here and wait for them to make all decisions where we are concerned Leo," I countered.

"What if you fail in escaping and they punish you for it?" Leo inquired simply.

"As long as you try you can't fail and at least then we could say we tried and gave it our best." I reasoned.

"So you are willing to be killed in your attempt to escape, that is, if escape was even possible."

"They can kill me just as easily while I sit here, in my way of thinking that means I have very little to lose," I pointed out.

Leo's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged, "You're serious Christine!"

"Yes, I'm serious Leo," I admitted, then tried for a little lighter note "after all I have to be at work tomorrow."

Leo chuckled then looked away from her. "I don't think it is possible to get beyond this room even."

I sighed, "I wouldn't know for sure. Not at least until we try."

"**We?**" Leo echoed, "As in you and me?" He pointed to me then to himself.

" Of course, you and me Leo. Who else? We can't expect your brother's to help us they probably don't know where we are. They said they had no idea where the Foot base is at."

"When did they say that?" Leo wondered, "I don't remember any of them saying anything about that."

"I've been visiting your brothers after work. Raph and Mike have been helping me with my hand to hand techniques, and Raph mentioned that one of the days I was there," I confessed in an off hand way. "The fact is we are the only ones who can get us out of here alive."

"One problem, we won't get out of here alive," Leo declared quickly countering my words. "It is safer to stay put!"

"What makes you believe that Leo? They broke into my apartment, they kidnapped us. They have us locked up and the only thing I am sure of is they aren't holding us for ransom." I fumed my eyes narrowing. I gulped hard and gave him a pleading look.

"Leo please, I think you know how dangerous these guys are. I think you are aware of who they are, what they are capable of doing and somehow- someway- you also know the best way of getting us out alive."

"I know **No** such thing Christine," Leo snapped sharply as he glared at me.

"Leo you have been trained for this, for all of your life. I can't do it alone, I don't have the training behind me," I explained patiently.

"Neither do I Christine. I don't know a **damned** thing about fighting. I don't want anything to do with fighting. As far as I know, I've had absolutely no training what so ever. I hate fighting and don't want anything to do with it." He refuted me.

"Why not Leo?" I barked at him.

I had to admit my temper was running short. I didn't mind letting Leo recover at his pace, and do what we could to assist him. But now, was not the time to coddle him along.

"It doesn't solve anything," Leo replied.

"Somehow I doubt we could sit down over a cup of coffee and talk out our differences with one another like responsible adults," I quipped.

Leo heaved a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

He looked bored, and there was also a look of someone who wanted to be elsewhere. Perhaps far from here, where some one wasn't harassing and jumping all over him for his choice of being passive.

He might even be comparing me to Raphael at this point, after all Raph had always been the one to berate and challenge Leo about remembering something.

I sighed myself and hung my head, feeling bad for hurting him. For doing this to him. I was suppose to be his friend. I had cared for him since I brought him home and he trusted me. I might even be breaking that trust with my behaviour towards him now.

The other turtles trusted me with him, which I thought might be a mark of honour that they felt safe with me, and felt all right in Leo staying with me.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, as I tried to consider my options in this.

Leo was clearly set on maintaining his pacifist role, and I knew for a fact that neither of us could afford that. Not with everything that was at stake here. Leo had to remember who he was, and he had to do it soon. Because I didn't know how much time we had left.

On the other hand to push Leo into recall before he was ready for it, might be enough to cause him some further damage.

I knew his mind was blocking his past, for whatever reason and he had turned his back on fighting and **all** things to do with fighting for a good reason.

I knew if I did start pushing him I wouldn't be able to back down. I'd have to force him somehow to the brink, to make him somehow want to look or accept his past so that hopefully, he would be the Leo his brother's knew.

Only if he acknowledged his past and accepted it would he be able to move on.

If he didn't accept it, what was the worst that could happen?

Considering his condition, it was possible that he might go over the edge and go crazy and become mentally unstable. At the moment the Leo I saw and knew would be far more likely to go the worse route out and I really didn't care for that idea.

Deep inside Leo was a person, a being who could help them out of this situation, at least if all I had heard from the other turtles was anything to judge on.

I closed my eyes, knowing that if I did this. Leo would clearly feel betrayed and no longer accept me as a friend. All I could do was sit there and debate over all the possibilities, not that there was many options available to us.

There was so much at stake here. I grabbed the other blanket off the bed, and walked over to Leo wrapping it around his shoulders. He looked up at me and reached out to hold my wrist.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I know your upset with me. It is just that I have never had anything to confirm that everything the other turtles have said is even true. I don't want to fight," He said miserably, "I don't think there is anything we can do that will make a large difference to the mess we are in at the moment. I think we are only going end up being angry and getting frustrated with each other."

I looked at him, it was clear he had given up and would accept his fate whatever it was. But in accepting his fate he was also, putting me in for whatever was waiting ahead for me.

"As long as you try Leo, you can't fail. Only when you give up entirely, will you fail and in the worst way possible," I muttered, as I wrapped my own blanket tighter around myself.

Leo jerked slightly and gave me a weird look, he shrugged and licked his lips nervously before rising to his feet and walk towards the bed.

I turned to watch him, "What's the matter Leo?"

"Nothing," he answered abruptly.

Oh, it was far more something then it was nothing. Even, I knew that and I had a feeling that Leo was also aware of it somehow, that was why he was acting suddenly anxious and uneasy. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

In an instant my mind was made up. _'To hell with it, this is our only chance. I've got to try or I will be the one to fail. I can't do this alone, I'll need his help. I need the assistance of the Leo who is trapped somewhere inside of himself. I need the Leo who knows how to fight and who __**will **__fight. _

_I need not the Leo that I know but the Leo, his brother's know.'_

I knew this wouldn't be easy, I hoped to hell that I wasn't going to regret this choice later on. But I felt like I had little choice left, I was between the rock and the hard place and I had to get tough with Leo, or who knows what would happen to us.

'_I've never done anything like this before. Oh gods, Leo forgive me for what I'm about to do to you. I only hope you are ready for this, because I'm not so sure that I am.'_

TBC


	17. Chapter 16: Babysitter

The Perfect Son

Disclaimer:** I've said it before and I will say it again, I do not own them.**

**Author's note- **one more short chapter and then some longer ones for my faithful readers.

**Chapter sixteen- Babysitter**

**Michaelangelo:**

Don rose from the table, "I believe I have my work cut out for me. Hopefully, I will have everything figured out so we can leave around eleven but if things don't work out we may have to put it off until around one in the afternoon."

"Bettah make it snappy Don ya know I don't like waiting" Raph grumped.

Don nodded at the reminder, "Mike your job is to entertain Raph and keep him from destroying the lair while I do what needs to be done."

I whipped my head around and looked at Don, "I could help you Don we'd get done sooner. I don't want to baby sit Raph, he's a cranky baby and…"

Raph reached over and smacked me, "I'm not a baby and the last thing I need is a babysitter."

I realized that was the wrong thing to say, with Raph sitting there glowering knives at me. I didn't mind Raph but right before an intense mission like this, he was like a ticking time bomb. All he wanted was to get at the fight, once he started fighting he was good. However, until the battle kicked off Raph would be grouchy, irritable and down right hard to deal with.

Don shook his head, "Mike you'd only distract me. I have things I need to look up on the computer and I also have to make some bombs, I never like having them made up ahead of time and just sitting around." He explained patiently in the very tone he used to say '_ I've told you this so many times before and you don't retain any of it and next time I'll have to say it again.'_

"Don we are playin' wit Leo and Christine's life here" Raph declared.

"We are also going have to infiltrate Foot headquarters we will be drastically outnumbered I'd say around thirty to one or worse. We need to be prepared for it." Don pointed out, still using his by the book rote voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"We will have to fight our way in, free our brother and friend and then fight our way back out again. If we are going to do it and have all of us survive we need far more then to just go charging in there with no preparations." Don paused and his voice rose sharply, " Going in there swinging will do none of us any good if we are killed."

I looked at the two of them "Hey bros, take a deep breath and repeat after me "oh wha ha foo liam." I intoned in perfect meditation chant.

Raph snorted, "You got that one right Mike." He grumped but I saw the tiniest of smiles cross his face and stay there for only a second or two. But it was enough to calm him down.

I grinned, "Go do what you have to Don." I encouraged my brother, he nodded and left the room heading back towards the lab. I looked up at Raph wondering how I could keep tabs on him for the next few hours.

Raph shook his head, "This bites. It's a pity Casey and April are at the farmhouse doing repairs to the place. We sure could use Casey as back up." He withdrew one of his sai and started to spin it around in agitation.

I shifted uneasily, at the very sight Raph definitely needed a distraction of some kind.

"Tick, tick , tick, tick" I muttered under my breath.

Raph must have caught it for he looked my way and raised an eye ridge at me.

"My brother the walking time bomb. T-minus thirty minutes and counting." I said with a large grin.

"You're being generous," Raph quipped with a big smug look on his face. He rose from his own chair, "Come on Mike while Don is busy we might as well work out in the dojo."

I gulped at those words, Raph wasn't in the mood to practice. He was in the mood to go out and destroy things. If I went into the dojo with him he would be just as likely to want to destroy me.

I did not care to be the sacrificial lamb, that was fed to the angered Gods in hopes of appeasing it. I groaned inwardly, not wanting any part of this. I knew Raph wouldn't literally kill me. But he'd be pushing me to the limit.

Why couldn't Don have let Raph helped him?

Course I knew the answer to that one too. When Raph got like this, the best bet was to let him destroy a punching bag or point him to the nearest battle. I had to keep him from going off and finding that fight, we had to go together.

He'd be almost as big of a distraction for Don as me. Now, that was saying something.

Raph glared at me, "I hate just sitting around and doing **nothing** and if you are going be lookin' after me you might as well give me some entertainment in the dojo." He insisted firmly as he reached out and grabbed hold of me, "Besides consider dis yer punishment fer not calling home, or having your phone on ya."

"You know that has got to be cruel and unusual punishment, which I believe has been outlawed," I protested as he forced me along with him. "Don is going owe me big time for this."

"Your going have to take this up with Don. This is between you and me Mike." He declared, there was a strange glint to his eyes.

"Why don't you just use the punching dummy Raph?" I pleaded.

"Who said I wasn't using a dummy?" Raph asked in kind.

"No fair I think Don was asking for a miracle when he asked me to help out by keeping tabs on you." I grumped.

I felt like I was being short changed here. So far, I had been the one to do the major work by finding out where the Foot were, and returning home. Then while Don made plans and worked on things he needed to help us with the coming attack, and I got to watch out for my brother and make sure he didn't end up destroying the lair or go out looking for trouble.

I knew when it came time for the battle itself Raph was going shine, he loved it when the odds were against him. He loved diving in and just giving his all. He was so wild and out there that he was usually quite feared among our enemies.

"Remember lets save some energy and strength for the real battle we don't want to waste it all in practice," I told him cheerfully. Inwardly though I was cringing at the idea of the work out we were going to have while waiting for Don.

'_Hurry up Don!'_

As I squared off against my brother I had two questions in my mind. The first was, why me? The second, was how in the world did I get myself mixed up in these messes?

This day was not starting in some enjoyable way. I should have known that from the moment I had seen what I had at Christine's apartment, and it was going downhill from there.

I took a deep breath, I was only hoping that things would pick up when we headed into battle. I sure didn't want things getting any worse from here.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17: Tortured

The Perfect Son

Disclaimer:** I haven't owned them, I don't own them and I probably will never own them. **

**Chapter Seventeen - Tortured.**

**Leonardo: **

I didn't know what to make of any of this. It had been hard enough coming to accept that a large part of my life was unknown to me. Even the fact of seeing the other turtles - yes, they called themselves my brothers but I wasn't so sure they were- hadn't helped me any. I felt very much that their life was theirs and my life was on a totally different path.

They were into fighting and trained warriors and I wanted nothing to do with that. Oh, I liked Mike and Don they were both fun to be with and neither of them prodded me. Not like Raph but I felt we had little in common.

It seemed the fighting lifestyle they lead, ended up with them having enemies. Enemies who had decided to use us somehow or some way.

Christine was upset and angry. She'd always been kind, patient but now it was as if she had reached the end of her rope and suddenly, she became someone totally different.

Of course people who were scared often acted irrationally. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew it in the same way that I knew certain other things.

Christine was glaring at me, "Why aren't you remembering Leo?" she barked at me.

It wasn't the first time she had asked this question, or a variation of it there was also 'what's wrong with you that you can't remember anything, and what's keeping you from remembering?'

"Nothing!" I flung at her.

"Wrong answer Leo! Why can't you remember anything?" She snapped as she stepped towards him.

I cringed a little wanting to draw away from her rapid fire questions. I wish I knew the right answer to give. I wanted to tell her something- _anything-_ to ease off the pressure of her verbal attack.

'_It wasn't my fault we were here! I had nothing to do with this, and yet she seemed to be blaming me.'_

I'd never known her to act like this in the whole time I had known her. I wish she'd back off and leave me alone for just one minute or two, just let me be. I don't know what caused this sudden change in attitude and temper. It was as if she had decided to turn into someone I didn't even know.

I wish I could figure out why she was so upset at me. It wasn't my fault I didn't remember anything. I didn't know why she was so mad at me, and I had no idea why she was doing this.

It couldn't be due to the fact that I had decided staying here was far better then trying to escape. Let's face it how were we to get out of this cell we were in? Even if we got out we'd have to get past who knows how many of these people. If we managed to escape they'd only grow angry.

I tried to back away from her, but there wasn't much room to get away when the room we were in was so small. Even though I did my best to put distance between us, Christine relentlessly followed me.

"Come on Leo, why aren't you remembering?"

"I don't know" I snapped in frustration, "just leave me alone!"

"Wrong answer Leo! When are you going get it right? Huh, why don't you remember?" She flung back at me.

"I can't. I've tried, there is nothing there."

"No wrong answer Leo!"

I moaned and gasped. There had to be some answer that would please her, and if I could only come up with it then I'd be able to get her to stop.

Why couldn't she give me just a few minutes peace and quiet? She was giving me no reprieve though. All I could do was keep answering as I had and search in vain for possibly, the right answer.

I had to find the right answer. But what was it?

I found myself backed into a corner and Christine came to plant herself right in front of me, continuing to yell at me the barrage of questions.

I made a low whimpering noise deep in my throat, and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. I shook my head, my mouth opening and closing but nothing was coming out. I didn't know the right answer to please her anyways.

I didn't know what she wanted, didn't know how to respond and didn't know how much more of this I could take.

I felt strongly that I had failed, that I should know the answer but I didn't.

Christine squatted down in front of me, her hands came out to cup my face and hold it firmly so I could only look her in the eye. I saw the anger in her eyes and I had to wonder if she could see how lost and desperate I felt at this very moment.

"Answer me **damn** you Leo, why are you not remembering?"

"I don't know," I moaned half sobbing. I could feel something that felt like a large heavy rock sitting in the pit of my stomach.

"**Wrong Answer!** You do know. Tell me, why aren't you remembering?"

"Because I'm afraid!" I blurted out the words coming without me even thinking of them. I didn't know where they came from, and at the moment I didn't care.

"Why are you afraid Leo?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "Christine please…" I whimpered wanting her to back off now.

"Are you afraid of dying?" She snapped.

"No, I don't fear death," I returned in almost the very same tone she had used on me.

Christine did back off suddenly and there was a sudden silence. I took a deep breath and sniffed a little, shaking slightly. I curled my knees up towards my plastron, welcoming the stillness. I hung my head and my whole body shook.

Christine removed the blanket from around her shoulders and placed it around me. I flinched slightly as if expecting her to hit me, considering her recent behaviour it could very well be possible.

"If your not afraid to die, what are you afraid of Leo?" Christine asked, her voice was a lot softer, more like I was used to.

"I'm not afraid." I replied, quickly. I was sure my voice sounded hollow and empty.

"No Leo, you are afraid of something. There was truth and honesty in what you said. It rang as true as your words that you weren't afraid to die. When we find out what it is you are afraid of then we might be able to finally open the door to your past," She explained patiently.

I looked at her, "Your going do this to me again, aren't you?"

Christine didn't answer that she just gave me a tight lipped smile, "You're the one keeping it blocked Leo. There is a reason for you blocking it and I just want to find out what it is." She said, "If your not afraid to die then I have to wonder if you are afraid of being hurt. That makes sense you know, after all you were badly hurt at least twice in your life so far, maybe for you being hurt is worse then death. What do you think?"

I sighed and gave an indifferent shrug, " I don't know."

Christine gave a small grin, "You don't have to answer at least not at this moment. Take a break, you and I could both use it."

I tried not to moan out loud, but I was sure that it had escaped me somehow. She **was** going to do that to him again, she hadn't said she would but I knew she would. I felt that she would. I for one was not looking forward to it.

Christine was supposed to be my friend, this was one hell of a way for her to treat a friend. I'd hate to see how she treated someone she didn't like or care for.

Christine sank down to the floor beside me and reached out to put an arm around me.

The door opened and five Foot soldiers - if that is indeed what they were- entered the room. Christine jumped to her feet and stood in front of me as if she was suddenly ready to protect me.

"Leave him alone" she hissed.

Two soldiers grabbed her pulling her away even though she struggled against them. One of the soldiers holding her pulled a dagger holding it to her throat, he didn't say a word but allowed his actions to speak for him.

Christine relaxed and stopped struggling.

The other soldiers force me to my feet and bound my hands tightly behind my back using heavy chains.

I raised an eye ridge at Christine "You really think that we could escape here and beat all of these guys on our own?" I asked her.

One of the Soldiers slammed a fist into my mouth, and I tasted the coppery taste of blood in my mouth as the soldiers escorted me out of the room. It was clear I had no choice I had to go with them, and a part of me cringed not knowing where they were taking me or what they planned to do with me.

I was marched out of the room and up a short flight of stairs to a small hallway, the guards had me surrounded, not that I planned on escaping. Once we stepped out of the hallway we were in the main open area of the warehouse.

I could see a large raised wooden platform at one end of the warehouse and there was numerous black garbed Foot soldiers between us and the stage area. Though the crowd easily parted there were jeers from some of the soldiers as we passed.

"Freak!"

"Abnormality."

"oddity."

But none moved to harm me or interrupt our passage. As we neared the stage area I noticed some wooden steps leading up to the platform and on the scaffold was a chair.

In the chair was probably was another Foot Soldier though he didn't wear the black mask, he sneered as he saw me and remarked sharply, "So, you still **live. **But not for long freak," He vowed one hand curling into a tight fist.

I felt suddenly cold, as if my blood had turned to ice. He was of Asian origin, and there was an accent to his voice though he seemed capable of speaking fluent English. He had dark hard brown eyes, and the curl of his lip spoke volumes by itself.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I was ready to accept it no matter what it was.

"Tell me where are the other three?" The Asian fellow demanded.

I shook my head, "I have no idea, my memory isn't what it used to be," I confessed.

"You will remember and **you** will tell us. For when you are all eradicated I, Quan, will be leader of the Foot clan."

I blinked, "Don't you have higher aspirations?" I wondered, "I mean you could lead the head instead of the Foot." I suggested casually.

Maybe, there was a way to talk our way out of this, I mean they clearly weren't after me. They wanted the others. It was just a case of mistaken identity. If they could only realize their error they might be willing to let us go.

"Enough jokes, tell me where your home is!" Quan hissed at me.

Obviously, Quan didn't have much of a sense of humour, maybe from hanging around stinky feet all day. "My home is where you found me, the apartment building…" I began.

"No!" Quan roared and stood up stalking to the edge of the platform and glowering down at me. "The sewer home where you live with your brothers. Where is it?"

"I don't know," I insisted firmly, "I've only been there once and I have no idea where it is."

This was true I hadn't exactly committed the passage to or from the lair to my memory as I felt it wasn't a place I'd be going to again.

Quan's features grew dark and hard, "So be it. We will see if your answer remains the same after the Foot have had some fun with you. Perhaps, after some harsh treatment your tongue will loosen up." He rose and looked out beyond to the Soldiers.

"Form a ring around him, don't let him escape. But free him of his bounds. Challenge him and if any fall to him waste no time in letting another soldier take the place of their fallen comrade. Eight against him until I say stop." Quan ordered.

I shook my head, _'Eight against me? But I didn't even fight!'_ I realized that even if I could fight with the number of Soldiers packed in this room I would slowly be weakened anyways if any one that fell was to be replaced.

I would have given anything to be anywhere but here as the eight Soldiers circled me. I had the strangest notion pop into my head. How do you make a Foot fall?

The only answer I got was to stomp on it. But I was pretty sure that wasn't the right answer, and even if it was right I had no idea how to stomp these Foot.

One soldier leaped in the air aiming a kick at me. I backed up in fear and moved to the left, only to have someone from behind me sweep me off my feet and I landed hard on the ground.

Numerous kicks were aimed at me as I struggled to get to my feet. I was frantic wanting to escape the kicks. But no sooner was I on my feet then I was being hit at with fist and hands in gloves. Some of those gloved hands had some sort of metal over the fingers of their hands to give more damage with their strikes.

I had no desire to fight, and I didn't know how. Every time I tried to move to avoid something I was either tagged by someone behind me, or the attack from in front and behind would also hit.

I was starting to realize, I couldn't duck or dodge all of these blows. In fact I highly doubted I was avoiding many of the strikes. One Soldier grabbed my arm and twisted it hard, holding me while the others pummelled me.

I couldn't manage even one of these guys, never mind the eight of them who were trying to pound me out of my shell. They seemed angry at me and kept yelling at me to fight.

I looked around hoping to find some help and all I saw was Quan's hard eyes turning even darker, "Use weapons. Forget hand to hand make him **fight!**" He practically roared the last word.

He tossed me a long staff, I knew Don used one of these things. I tried to remember how Don had worked this weapon in the one practice I had seen. But I hadn't paid much attention to that session and in truth I had a feeling I'd hurt myself more with this weapon then the soldiers.

I was being struck by swords and chains. I was battered and bloodied, but as far as I know they hadn't done serious damage yet. Perhaps they were under orders not to.

Still in spite of the blood and bruises that were coming up on me the Foot, and Quan still didn't seem impressed. I finally tossed my staff aside and cowered on the floor doing my best to protect my arms, legs and head. It was the only thing I could do to protect myself.

"**Stop!**" Quan called out to the Foot soldiers around me. His voice was full of venom.

The Soldiers took a relaxed stance around my huddled form. I could feel the blood trailing out of me in so many spots, and I sat shivering and feeling stiff and sore. My arm that had been twisted was throbbing in pain.

Quan jumped off the platform and came to stand beside me. He unsheathed a knife and held it to my throat.

"Go ahead, kill me. You are going to anyways, so you may as well get it over with." I stated quietly.

"You dishonour the Foot by not fighting," Quan declared.

"I don't know how to fight." I informed him, " I wish everyone would stop telling me that I know how to fight, does this _look_ like I know anything about fighting?" I ranted.

"Liar! You have no honour. You are a failure and unfit to be called a ninja." Quan fumed.

I just shook and said nothing, what was there to say, he was right. I wasn't a ninja.

"You have killed the greatest leader the Foot ever had. The Shredder, Oroku Saki, himself was killed by you and you alone. If you can not fight how did you manage to kill our leader?" Quan prodded.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Now," Quan continued, as if he hadn't even heard me, " You refuse to battle bringing dishonour to the Foot and you are even more dishonourable for not accepting the challenge we have given you here."

Quan removed the knife from my throat and I breathed a soft sigh of relief, but then he raised a foot and kicked me in the throat, causing me to gasp and roll over onto my side. I fought for air to enter my lungs, feeling the pain in my throat as I tried to breathe.

"It would be dishonourable for us to kill you, when you refuse to fight. But your cowards way won't protect you forever. For we can make you **wish** you were dead." Quan stated.

In some ways, I wished I all ready was. Death was probably far better then what Quan had planned for me, if what I had suffered from him was only a _taste_ of what he could give, then I was not eager to see what else lay in his warped mind. I couldn't answer him though for I was still fighting for air, he'd hurt to swallow.

Quan glared at me, as he towered over me and I cowered and cringed, not knowing what to expect next. I could only lay there and fear what was going come next, would he break an arm, or a leg. Or perhaps would he cut me deeply with a sword? I had no idea what to expect and I was terrified.

"You failed in your last battle with us, but at least then you fought with honour. Now you have no honour and you still fail," there was deep scorn and derision in his voice. "When you regain your honour and fight then we will battle and you will fail again. You are nothing but a failure, you were always meant to **fail **for that is all your existence is worth."

His words rang in my mind. I knew I was a failure, I had failed before and I knew deep within me that failure was unacceptable to me. Yet, somehow I knew deep down inside that I was a failure, a dud, whatever you want to call it that is what I was.

I had failed so much, so often and failure was not allowed, or permitted, at least not for me at any rate.

Quan reached out and smacked me a couple more times, though I hardly felt it by that point. He then ordered me to be taken back to the cell.

I was hardly aware of being forced back, my body ached and hurt in so many places. My mind was racing over the words Quan had said to me about being a failure, and some part of me gave a brief flicker of me standing with two swords in my hands and Foot soldiers around me.

But the words "Failure" seemed to drive that image or vision, or whatever it was from me.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18: Memories

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** I own Christine and maybe Quan and that is about it.

**Author's Note:** This is a longer chapter so make yourself comy for reading. For this chapter I did borrow heavily from the Mirage comics for Leo's first two memories- Leo one shot -What goes around, comes around and "The Return to New York" series. Ramica

**Chapter Eighteen- Memories**

**Christine:**

I sat on the edge of the small cot chewing on my fingernails, some of the nails were worn quite low and ragged by this point in time. I had paced restlessly for awhile, after they had taken Leo and then waiting for them to return him.

Some part of me silently whispered, _what if they don't bring him back?_ I shoved that thought away not wanting to consider it. The idea that they might kill or destroy him was not one that would go away however.

I jumped a little startled when the door finally did open and Leo was unceremoniously forced back into the room. Leo landed on the floor and I could see the numerous open wounds - a couple of which, looked like they required stitching but there was nothing in the prison I could use to stitch Leo up with.

I grabbed one of the thin blankets and began to rip it apart to form crude but effective bandages for him, it would have to do until the wounds could be properly cared for.

I could see huge bruises coming up on his skin as well, as I knelt near him to start bandaging him up. He didn't move or respond to me as I treated the worst injuries as best I could with, what little I had.

Concerned, I checked his pulse, it was faster then normal and I pried open one eyelid, fearing he was unconscious, only to see that he was conscious but there was a hollow vacant stare to his eyes.

I gulped, realizing that Leo must have retreated even deeper with inside of himself.

"Leo snap out of it," I chided him using gentle but firm tone, "Come back to me where ever you are please? Leo can you hear me?"

I shook my head as my attempts gained no response from him. _Great! I knew my interrogation had bothered him but he might have been all right, if the Foot hadn't bothered to show up and beat the crap out of him._

I scowled darkly and began to check him over for more serious injuries, but I didn't feel any broken bones. Leo flinched a little under my hands, as I gave him a closer more thorough inspection.

He then began to whimper, and that became long drawn out wail of torment and anguish that wrenched at me.

"I've failed." He said his voice so low and full of hurt.

"No Leo, you can never fail. As long as you try and do your best you will never fail. I've told you that before and it is true." I assure him.

"Not…spose to fail." he spat out ignoring my words.

"Failing is a part of all of us Leo. It is what makes us human, even those of us who strive for perfection fail along the way," I informed him gently.

"Not..a…lowed" he gasped.

My mind raced with those words and a recalled an earlier talk with him, when I had still called him Raph.

"_You try too hard. Your not perfect and no one expects you to be." _

_His simple but shocked reply of "Don't they?"_

Something else sprang to my mind, when I had first gone down to the lair alone to talk with the others about Leo and what to do for him. Don had compared Leo to be like a lion bold, confident when the more abrasive of the bunch had remarked. "_He takes responsibility and perfection too far. He didn't want to fail in Splinter's eyes or ours, for that matter after all if he made a mistake it would mean he was no better then the rest of us."_

Taking perfection too far, unwilling to fail or feeling that failing was totally unacceptable. I pursed my lips tightly and wondered briefly if his family demanded perfection from him, or if Leo demanded it from himself? Or was it, that both he and his family expected it from him?

No, matter the end result was still the same. Leo feared failure- and if that was the case, if he felt he had failed, how would that effect him?

I looked at Leo, and I was pretty sure the effects of it was what was now before me. He had been beaten, and almost killed, but the beating had given him the lasting damage of amnesia. Leo's fear of failing, especially where he felt he had failed before was enough for him to maintain the wall, between his new life and old one. He was willing to turn his back on everything he'd been raised for, and leave it to the past.

I rose and got the last blanket and wrapped it around him for he was shaking uncontrollably. "You haven't failed Leo."

"I have. I failed. Failed often." He insisted as he huddled shivering under the blanket.

I shook my head, "When have you failed Leo?"

Finally he raised his head and hissed the words, "Christmas Eve."

I recalled what his brothers had told me about the training run. I had to try and help Leo, I had to figure out why it was he felt he had failed. So, I prodded, "What happened Christmas Eve, if you were overcome by sheer number then you can't be to blame for that."

"My fault Christmas Eve," Leo whimpered as he moved slowly to a sitting position, the strange hollow, distant look in his eyes.

I reached out and took his hand in mine, letting him know I was here "Can you tell me, please, what happened?" I asked softly. I knew that if he didn't respond that it would be best not to push him.

"Snowing outside, would cover any tracks. So peaceful, Mike cooking in the kitchen. I promised to be back to help. Just a quick run." Leo began, his words coming quickly. "I was jumping rooftops when I became aware of a presence. Two Foot soldiers coming in for an attack, I draw my swords and stood ready to face them down. We battle but they are the ones to fall. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and dive backward narrowly missing the daggers that were thrown at me."

I noticed that Leo' voice and facial expression didn't seem to change it was as if he was trapped in the memory of that Christmas Eve night and relaying each move and strike.

"A Foot soldier appears bearing the kyotetsu shogei. He uses the chain to entangle my feet pulling me hard to the ground but chain weapons can work both ways. I pull him towards me and use my feet to kick him sending him in a flip over me. It gives me a chance to regain my own feet but by the time I do, the Foot soldier is gone. He hasn't gone far though and I am determined to go after him." Leo intones.

I have no idea what the weapon is that he mentions, but I'm not about to interrupt this revelation with something so trivial as that.

"I follow his trail in the snow down to the alley. Hiding in the alley, waiting for me, are three Foot Soldiers one with a modified bo staff - a long metal point like a spear point on one end, on the other, a metal three pronged trident. Another Soldier has the kusari gama, a chain weapon attached to a sickle. The third Soldier has long raking claws over the wrist."

I listened attentively, to his description the empty way he has of telling it, assures me the look on his face. It feels strange and wrong. Yet I know this is a memory of his past. Of when he was truly, Leo.

"We battle in the alley. One of the claw weapons breaks a part of one of my katana but I can still use it, it is still deadly enough. By the time I finish two of the Foot soldier the other makes a break for it and runs, he stops long enough to throw shuriken my way. I dive for cover behind some garbage cans and when I look out again, he's gone."

Leo paused and shook his head, "Why don't I leave it like that? I have confidence. I can face them. I can deal with them. I have too much pride, and I'm too sure of myself. I continue to follow as they lead me on." He gave a strange laugh. "That is what they were doing, run into a couple here fight and one runs off, run into a few more there, fight and one runs off. Why didn't I see what they were doing? I **should **have known."

It was the most emotional response I had heard from him since he had been returned to our cell. It was clear that he was berating himself. I didn't quite understand and was a little confused.

"Known what Leo, what was it that they did?"

For a while the only answer I got from him was more low moans and whimpers, he once again huddled onto the floor under the blanket as if he was trying to hide.

"I wasn't hurt badly, but so many Foot fell to me as I continued to follow them. I was lead to a construction site, a high wooden fence blocks off trespassers from interfering with the equipment or getting hurt. A couple Foot Soldiers pop up from behind the fence they use the kusari fundo to ensnare my arms and pull me up against the fence," Leo continued, " A Foot soldier does a flying kick right into me and I can't defend myself, not with the chains holding my arms. The boards behind me break and we all go tumbling down the hill to the bottom of the construction site."

I shivered lightly myself, as Leo continued his tale.

"I gain my feet but I'm surrounded by six Foot Soldiers, that is all right I can handle that number. But one of them signals and more Foot appear from places around the construction site." Leo gave a sudden sharp tortured cry of pain. "Oh gods! What have I done? I've been lead into a trap, my confidence in myself - is my downfall they've used it against me."

His breath was growing sharp and ragged, " I make a stand but then I see _**him**_. We killed him, we restored honour, so how can he be alive now?"

His face twists a little as if he actually sees the image before him in reality. "My world vanishes in pain as Shredder and his Foot take their toll on me, but they leave me alive, as a sign to my family of my failure to them."

I felt that my own mouth was dry, and I licked my lips. "Leo, your brothers killed Shredder again, so that set everything right, doesn't it?"

"No, I failed them." Leo insisted miserably.

"Failed? How could you, when you did kill Shredder." I pointed out.

"I didn't want to come back. Raph was right. My confidence was shaken. I was scared of loosing, I was scared of failing again. I didn't want to return.

Raph knew it too, Raph can be very perceptive about such things."

He was still shivering and his eyes still seemed distant. Then he spoke in a voice that sounded more like his brother Raph.

"We've failed dammit how can you live with that? I can't. Leo's lost it, he's scared. He can no longer lead us. We're dying here rotting from the inside out, and it's **your** fault. We wait and wait and you do **nothing."**

The strange mimicry stopped and Leo returned to that empty hollow tone. "He was right so right. I had failed. I let them fail and I couldn't face coming back. I told him it wasn't time yet and when we were ready to go, we'd go together. It wasn't time because I wasn't ready, I don't think that I'd ever be ready."

Again the mimicry of Raph's voice harsher and rougher. "Look at yourself you're a coward."

Then Leo's empty tone again, as if Raph was here carrying on the conversation with Leo.

"He was right. I was, but I kicked him down and he just tells me that I was always one of the best which made our life there more of a crime, and he was right about that too." Leo insists, "We fight and he throws me and leaves. I know where he is going. I can't let him go alone. If Raph hadn't force it would I have come back?"

"You would have Leo," I assured him.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe. I'll never know."

His voice was so hollow and empty, as if by the very instance of not knowing - he was and would forever stay a failure in his mind, heart and soul.

"When we infiltrated the Foot headquarters Raph took off by himself, he wanted to take Shredder on alone. But we were trained to stay together and work as a team. I followed after him knowing Raph often gets in over his head, and I better then anyone, knows what can happen when we are alone surrounded by Foot."

Leo took some deep heavy breaths, "Sure enough Raph is in trouble, when I've killed his four attackers I call him a fool."

Once again he switches to the Raph voice, "I know almost a dead one. Can't help it I don't think. Have no control Splinter always said so."

Back to his own dead tone voice, "So, he admits it. You know what this means to us."

Again the Raph voice, "Life or death."

"We will not fail. Even as I say that to him, I fear that we will."

Once again he speaks in his brother's voice "You my brother, must not fail. Together we will come to you. Get him."

Leo switches back to his own voice, if the strange tone to his voice could be considered his own. "Does he know, does he realize how much I have to face him, how much I need to defeat him? I think he does, I think he knows as well as I."

I moved to cradle his head on my lap, one hand stroked his face tenderly with the other I reached to touch his carapace. "You didn't fail them Leo?"

Leo shook his head gasping as if he was fighting for air. "I did…I failed, failed my family, failed my training."

"No Leo, not at all. How can you think that?"

"I have. I'm a failure. If Raph hadn't forced me to come back where would I be?"

"Leo, you are only human, you can't expect too much of yourself. It worked out, you regained your honour and you found a way to defeat the Shredder alone." I reminded him of those accomplishments.

"I failed them again, though," he sobbed as his arms wrapped out around my waist clinging to me tightly. "I thought I'd learned. I should have learned but I didn't."

"Why did you think you didn't learn?" I asked confused.

"Raph, he'd been missing too long. I was looking for him and then I saw a shape following me, shadowing my every movement. I planned to find a place where I could get my back against a wall. I didn't want to be out numbered and surrounded. I wasn't going make the same mistake twice. I wasn't going to fail my training, this battle would be different."

I tried to figure out what he was talking about, then realized he had jumped from the one battle to the attack that must have brought up his amnesia.

"It wasn't different. I still failed." Leo moaned. "I wanted to get some distance between me and the Foot, that were following me for two reasons. I knew they would be after me in full force and I was hoping to lose them. But they closed the gap around me and I knew my best bet was to get my back against the wall."

"Sounds logical." I agreed.

"I scanned the closest alley. Dark as usual, I knew there could be Foot hiding in the shadows, especially if they had spies out watching where I was going. But I had to take the chance. To face an army of Foot Soldiers alone in the open could be far too dangerous."

Leo swallowed hard, "I used the fire escape. Stopping once to scan the darkness beyond I sensed their presence waiting there for me. I jumped from the fire escape, in the direction of the street itself landing on my feet and pulling my katana. There was no movement, no sign."

His voice almost cracked. "I know I wasn't wrong. I moved forward cautiously keeping close to the wall of the one building. I stop a few feet from the fire escape knowing there was someone hiding under it in the shadows. Suddenly they emerge, three behind me, from the street itself and three more from the alley I was in from the fire escape."

Leo trembled and shook his hands clenching at my shirt. "They aren't playing games they want my blood, they want me dead. They know as well as I do that the only way to do it is to attack me in force. I don't like to kill but this time I will make no exception, they die or I do."

I felt his arms tight around me as if he was afraid to let me go, and yet I knew he wasn't really here. He was lost somehow in the tidal wave of his memories of the past. All I could do was try to reassure him it was alright. But the more spoke the less sure I was of that fact.

"The three from the street reach me first, one of them throws a kusari fundo and I deflect the chain on the weapon, hooking the tip of my sword on it and breaking the chain. The weapon is still usable just much shorter now. I sense something and instinctively swing my swords back blocking the katana strike from behind and to one side of me." Leo states. "For awhile it's a matter of block and parry. Then one Foot soldier makes a fatal error and I take advantage of his mistake knowing there are plenty more to take his place."

I shuddered in the coolness of the cell, and I knew that it wasn't just the coldness of the room getting to me. It was the strange way Leo was talking, how immersed in the past he seemed to be at the moment. But I didn't know how to bring him out of it. I was starting to feel almost as lost and confused as Leo, himself, must have been feeling about now.

"There are too many Foot soldiers and no way I can protect myself fully. I just concentrate on deflecting their worst blows, allowing the Foot Soldiers to get a lot more hits on me then they normally would under more manageable numbers. Still, I'm not too badly hurt yet." Leo paused for a moment and then continued, " They are forcing me to the stairs of the fire escape. I sense they are herding me, like before. Wanting me to walk into a trap. It's the last thing I want to do. I know more Foot will be on the roof top waiting for me and these ones can follow after."

"It was hard for you Leo, yes, but you survived. You are alive." I tried to assure him.

"If I try to go down the alley I'm still lost. Either way I probably won't get out of this alive. They let me live last time. Not this time though. I hate this!" Leo's cold voice turned hard for the briefest of moments.

"I'm going have to decide and I opt for the fire escape. I'd probably be dead before I could make it through the Foot who have emerged street level, and the Foot above can launch an attack from above. This alley isn't safe." He whimpered, "Nowhere is safe for me now."

I shook my head, feeling sorry for Leo how he had to have stood alone facing an army of his enemy, knowing that he was probably going to die and could do little to stop it. The only thing he could do was take as many of them with him as he could.

"Shuriken! Aaaah, that hurt. I pluck one out from my shoulder and fling it back at the Foot soldier, a katana deflects it hitting it off into the alley. I head up to the roof top knowing what to expect when I get there. I leap and flip landing in a clear spot when fifteen Foot soldiers charge me, and about that many more of them are coming up the fire escape to join their brothers."

Leo shook violently under the blanket. His glassy strange unseeing eyes fixed on no particular spot, his breathing and pulse were rapid and his limbs twitched and moved.

"Now I have nothing to protect my back. A Foot soldier with nunchucku trap my katana blade in the chain of the weapon, as I strike down one of his companions. He's hoping to disarm me but I break the chain making his chucks useless."

I wish I could hear some feeling, some inflection in his tone, anything then that void recount of the horrors he had lived through. I told myself though that he needed to get this out, to purge it from his system and yet part of me wondered if it was such a good idea.

"I dive then roll as daggers are tossed at me. Then I noticed a bisento coming down towards me. I roll to the left grabbing a couple of daggers, tossing them back at the Foot. One of them finds it's mark in a stomach. At least we turtles have shells to protect our internal organs. The other soldiers deflect the daggers."

Some more sharp ragged breaths from Leo before he continues his narration. "There is one Foot soldier who wields a katana with plenty of skill. He's relentless and I find more and more that I have to focus away from the rest of the battle and concentrate on him." Leo gulps. "More of their weapons are finding their mark, though my katana is still getting it's share of blood too."

"Leo it is amazing you were able to hold your own as long as you did against such numbers." I tell him. True, I had never known Leo the ninja, but if what I was hearing was true then it was a mark of what a warrior he was.

"I deflect and damage a few more weapons cutting a bo staff down to kindling the pressure and strain on my katana isn't good. I can only hope the blades can hold up. I dive back again hitting the ground, rolling to my feet. The Foot with the bisento axe comes for me before I can rise and he manages to cut off a bit of my carapace. Luckily, it was only an edge bit, but it hurts."

As a vet I knew that if the blade had struck full on it could have caused greater damage.

"I got to get out of here. I leap to another roof top knowing my enemies will follow and hoping I can reach a safe alley. I'm just enough ahead of the Foot that I almost make it to the alley. But the relentless Foot with a katana is after me again, he slows me down."

Leo's eyes narrow slightly but his voice remains as cold and empty as ever. "The other soldiers catch up as I struggle against him. I wouldn't mind matching him one on one. I'm sure I could beat him but, he'd be a challenge for me. With so many of his clan near by helping him I don't stand a chance." Leo took a deep shaky breath.

He paused for a slight moment, "I get to the edge of the roof and I jump grabbing the eaves trough to slow me down. I make my stand up against a dumpster between two narrow buildings. I'm badly hurt from a couple deep gouges from swords and other such weapons."

I blinked, I was caught up in the story but I realized that pretty soon this memory would end. I knew where he had to be in his memory. The dumpster outside of my apartment building.

"The Foot Soldier with the katana comes at me again, and both blades on my sword break, they are useless to me now. I only have the smaller weapons on my belt, and they won't be effective against the number of enemy I am facing." Leo sobs, tears falling from his eyes.

His hands clench and hold me tighter to him and I know by now that there is nothing I can do to comfort him. He doesn't seem to hear me or even know that I am here.

"They overwhelm me easily, as I struggle to gain another weapon. Any weapon will do, that will give me better odds. Ah, owww!" Leo winced and cried out, "my katana carrying friend just sliced a chunk in my head. Getting hard to focus. I'm aware but weak, can't fight and I'm bleeding badly. I feel them beating me."

He shakes wildly, "They don't want to kill me quickly, they want me to suffer. I think that is why I'm tossed into the garbage to let me die a slow death in the refuse."

"Leo you didn't fail," I stressed strongly. "You can't fail not as long as you tried. You tried so hard, the odds were against you. They made sure you couldn't win. So, how could you feel that you failed?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer from him.

"I did fail. **I failed!** I was trapped just as before. I learned nothing! I can't fail." He insisted in the hollow tone of his.

I was shocked to even hear a reply, "Who says you aren't allowed to fail Leo?"

" It's **expected**" Leo chocked out.

"Who expects it of you, you or your brothers?" I wondered. I hope if I could keep him answering me that he might come back.

"I'm responsible. I'm the leader. I can't make mistakes, any mistakes means I am responsible for the outcome. I can't fail the consequences of failing are too much." Leo's voice grew lower and softer with each word, forcing me to strain to even hear what he was saying. "That is why I'm the perfect son, it's expected of me."

"Leo, no one can expect you to be perfect," I refuted quickly.

"They do!"

"They expect too much of you. No one is perfect, you know that don't you?"

"My family **needs** me to be."

"No Leo, families often have ways of pushing us into doing too much, into things we don't want to do or aren't even capable of. Sometimes we try to live up to these expectations. Maybe we do, and maybe we don't" I knew I was just babbling trying to pull Leo back to some form of being here. "Leo you must understand that failing is natural, and **no one** is perfect. Please, Leo understand you are **not **a failure. You haven't failed your family. Your brothers love you and want you back no matter what."

"I'm not perfect, I failed."

Suddenly Leo's whimpers turned into wild hysterical laughter, which quickly turned to deep sobs that seemed to rack his very body growing louder in pitch until he was screaming, anguished, tortured, maniacal screams from the pit of his soul.

I held him close and felt tears in my own eyes knowing in my heart that Leo had lost the battle within himself. I tried to comfort and soothe him but I knew without a doubt, that Leo was well beyond that now.

And Leo's screams grew louder and more frantic in pitch.

TBC

**A/N:** Oh my god, I just turned Leo into a candidate for the looney bin. Now the question is do I leave you fans hanging for awhile? After all, I know how it ends.


	20. Chapter 19: Planning

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** It's the same old song, I don't own them.

**Chapter Nineteen- Planning **

**Donatello:**

I left Mike to deal with Raph, and headed back towards my lab. I sat down at my computer and began to haul up the information I would need about the warehouse, where the Foot had taken up residence.

I was able to bring up the floor plans, and quickly figured out the one spot where Leo and Christine had to be contained. The building had a small underground area, for the furnace, hot water heater and probably storage. There was a small half bathroom down in that area as well. It was the perfect spot to house prisoners.

Anyone breaking in to free prisoners, or any prisoner escaping would have to go through the main part of the warehouse to get to freedom. Anyone busting in would have to get in and then back out. Where else would the Foot put them, other then the most difficult, out of the way place?

I also figured out where the other doors were in the warehouse. I printed off the plans, as I did so I realized that we would need something to help us even out the odds.

Bombs. I didn't care for rigging up explosives of any kind, there was always the risks that there would be some error in measurement and I could bring down a part of the sewers. It was tricky and delicate work, and I usually only made up just enough for any one mission. I didn't even care to have made bombs just laying around.

Still explosives could cause just the right sort of diversion that we needed and assist us, in getting in and out. I'd been making bombs long before there had been an internet to learn such things off of. Leo had been fairly good with bombs making as well, but Raph and Mike were careless with measuring.

I was all ready starting to plan possible modes of entrance. One of my silent bombs might work for a good diversion. They didn't make much noise but they could bring down a small area of debris. We could use smoke bombs to cover our trail and hide us if necessary too, though smoke bombs weren't quite the same as other bombs.

We could plant a silent bomb away from where we wanted to enter, draw an investigation towards that area, and allow us ninja to enter through another area.

Once we were in the warehouse, then there would be no chance to avoid the Foot's notice. I knew that we wouldn't stand much of a chance -three of us against an army. Not exactly good odds.

Then again there were many battles I had mentally calculated the odds against us and then we had somehow managed to win, and come out alive and more or less in one piece.

Then again we had never gone into battle without Leo before. I reminded myself rather grimly. I heaved a heavy sigh.

I had to take what I knew about the Foot, what I had figured Leo might do, and try to work up a satisfactory plan of my own using only the knowledge I had on hand.

I knew I often could let myself get bogged down by details, and in this instance I felt I couldn't afford it. I had to pay attention to the details, yes, but not become mired in them.

Once we entered the warehouse any plans might have to be tossed out the window, we'd have to act on what was presented to us by our enemies, and of course our reactions to them.

I shuddered and hoped like hell that Raph wouldn't go off on his own in this coming battle.

Still, I committed a few things to memory and considered a few possibilities to help us through. I knew if worse came to worse Raph and I could come up with something to improvise and Mike himself was very good at creative thinking.

Mike wasn't normally a planner, and whenever he did come up with something truly ingenious it often shocked the hell out of **all **of us, simply, because he loved to play the court jester. When Mike actually put **thought** into something, his natural creativity seemed to be more of an asset then a hindrance.

I quickly set to work on making the explosives I needed, and was finished all the preparations shortly after eleven in the morning. I went out to find my brothers.

I found them both in the dojo, "I've got things as much together as we can get," I informed them. "it is too close to noon when even day times shadows are at the shortest. Let's wait for a while then move out."

"We waited long enough." Raph growled, "If your ready let's go!"

"Raph, not close to mid day. Come on you know for a fact we will still be heading out there at least, seven hours earlier then what we should be," I pointed out simply. "Besides, Mike has been up for over twenty four hours, he could use a short rest break. Even a quick nap to reenergize himself. Tiredness can lead to sloppiness, and we need to be at our peak."

Raph gave a reluctant nod of his head, "yeah I guess Don."

"In fact we could probably all use a quick rest. It can't hurt and it might help." I suggested kindly, "Besides rest for an hour or two and then we head out."

Raph's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his plastron. I was half expecting him to give me some sort of trouble over the situation. We often took a nap before we headed into an intense battle, after all adrenaline could only do so much.

In spite of Raph's less then amused look at my suggestion he grunted, "Yeah, your right Donny."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "You aren't about to go off on your own now are you Raph?" I wondered. A part of me felt that he had given in maybe a little too easily.

"What ya want to tie me up?" Raph asked, "trust me I'm not goin off half cocked. I might do that later though, just to make up for this."

I waited till Mike and Raph went to their rooms, and just to be on the safe side I crashed on the couch, that way if he did try to sneak out I'd hear him.

We had to do this together and even Raph had to realize that. We hadn't spent the last couple of months, or so, perfecting our skills as a team just for him to throw it away now.

I think though in his desire to pull us together as a family he could now see the reasoning of staying together as a team in certain situations. Still Raph, being Raphael no one could say for sure what he intended to do at any time. He was a real enigma.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20: Escape

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

**Author's note for: **Haoyoh Asakura- For me, it would be difficult for any one to enter enemy territory (even if it is to aid a friend) without some sort of planning. Ninja need to be prepared, and usually use shadows to assist in fighting. If I was to send the turtles in with no preparation I would end up killing one or two of them as I see it as being realistic. Thanks for your review, and trust me.

**Chapter Twenty - Escape.**

**Christine:**

I sat in the silence of the small room holding Leo's trembling body in my arms. I could feel his fingers clenching and unclenching, his breathing was slowly starting to calm. I ran my hands under his head, raising it up to see his eyes, they were devoid of any emotion. They were flat, lifeless, soul less eyes.

The look in his eyes confirmed to me what I feared the most, that Leo could not accept failure. He had to be perfect for his family and he knew he wasn't perfect -how could he be?- and failure clearly, wasn't acceptable to Leo.

He could not accept what failure meant, he couldn't find balance between failing and perfection, for him it was one or the other. Failure wasn't an option for him.

Gods, the way some families could treat one another. Family could sometimes treat their more immediate members worse then they would treat a stranger, or a friend. Family, could have high expectations, or demands and push for better. Sometimes, their intentions were good, they wanted the best for their children. But sometimes they let their own goals and dreams get in the way of what their children wanted of life.

Leo might be a perfectionist, but some of his desire to be that way could, possibly lay at the feet of his family. Leo might have desired attention and Splinter's praise for doing something well, could have been enough to lay the foundation. Splinter's expectations of Leo, and who knew what else while growing up played a role in it, until Leo was a perfectionist.

I had to wonder how often Leo felt that he had failed either his family, or training or worse yet both. Probably for him, at any rate, he had failed numerous times. He could feel that he had failed, by a brother getting hurt in battle, after all he was responsible for them.

"Leo, poor Leo. What have we all done to you?" I murmured. "Your family, your enemies. Even I hurt you, but I didn't mean to Leo. I'm sorry, so sorry. Now, look at you. We've turned you from a warrior to a pacifist, and then a shattered broken husk of what you once had been."

I shook my head, as I thought about that. "Was it perfection alone, or too much responsibility demanded of you? Though you tried Leo, to be all that and more. You could never live up to all the expectations of you." I reflected a little. "Old beyond your years. Did you ever have a chance to play, or be young? Enjoy your life maybe. No, wonder you didn't want to fight any more. Didn't even want to remember fighting. It is far easier to cut off a past which is more of a burden then a pleasure."

_Poor Leo, by being made the perfect son you were destined to fail. You could never meet the expectations that were placed upon you. You tried to be perfect, but you knew you fell short of it. So, you kept trying to be perfect working harder, pushing yourself further, just to get better, in hopes of obtaining the unattainable goal._

"All this time, knowing you weren't perfect, could never be perfect and one too many failures, was just _too _much for you to handle. We've all lost you now Leo." I spoke softly, hoping some how some way that I could still reach him. "But do you know what the worse of it is? That feeling that you failed your family, you couldn't seem to see how much your family needed you back with them."

Of this much I was certain, "Your brothers were just **so **happy to know you were alive, and back in their lives. You know Raph doesn't buy the perfect deal, and I'm pretty sure Don doesn't either. I'm not sure about Mike," I confessed.

"If we had only known earlier why you weren't remembering it might not have come to this. Leo…Leo please come back. Don't stay lost to those who love you." I pleaded with me. "Understand Leo, it is true that you can't fail if you keep trying and something can be worked out with your family so that they understand that they can't expect you to live up to their own expectations of you."

I kept whispering and crooning to him, stroking him to let him know I was here. I wasn't getting any response from him in any way. I just poured my soul.

I hoped some part of Leo could hear me, and would turn around and come back, that is if he hadn't shut himself off entirely from the world. I had my doubts about his ability to come out of it, but I had to try, because I didn't want to fail him, or his brothers.

I winced slightly, how would I ever explain this to his brothers? I mean an amnesic Leo had been bad enough but at least he had been responsive, and I couldn't say that for what I held in my arms.

Leo was beyond where anyone could reach him, he was now so locked up inside of himself there may be no way to get him out.

**Leonardo:**

I came aware ever so slowly feeling I had fought the longest, hardest battle I had ever faced in my life. I felt worn and wrung out from all of it. I was sure that I could just sleep for hours.

I could hear Christine murmuring softly, her hands were gentle on my head and face. I lay still and quiet trying to figure out what was going on, where I was or how I had managed to get here, and while we were at it where was here anyways?

Images bombarded me, I rode along with them setting most of them aside to consider later at my convience. One image startled me -I was cowering before the Foot, refusing to fight them.

When had **I** ever _**cowered**_ to anyone? Never mind cowering to the like of the Foot.

I wasn't fully sure of what had gone on by the time it was done, but I knew enough. I knew somehow, for a time, I had forgotten who I was. I knew Christine had become my friend, and I knew my family had tried to help me back. Most of all, I knew we were both being held by the Foot.

There were two more important things that I knew. One, was that it was time for payback. The second, was that my name was Leonardo, the katanas were my chosen weapons and I was hoping to appropriate some real soon.

I wiped a hand slowly over my face and looked up at Christine her eyes were closed now. Her body was slightly slumped as she held me. I thought of one of the more recent images, of her coming after me, relentless in her attack. It really didn't seem to suit who she was on the inside, but I was glad she had some fighting spirit. I could use some help getting out of here and I knew without a doubt I could **trust** her.

"Christine?"

Her eyes flew open as I spoke.

"You know you could make a hell of an enemy, so I'm glad I can consider you my friend." I stated simply.

"Leo?" she gasped, her eyes growing wide in surprise, "You're all right?" she asked tentatively.

"I think so," I answered hesitantly, as I sat up glancing around the room.

"How? I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm not quite sure myself," I admitted with a small shrug, "and I don't really have time to figure it out right now. But trust me when I get a spare moment I will work on answering that." I assured her.

"Hmmm. Doesn't look like the Foot have any security cameras in here that I can spot, that's good. They won't know what we are up to. Odds are, if they don't install cameras they won't bother with listening devices either." I muttered more to myself then her.

I looked at her. "Do I recall, that you said that you were able to do a little fighting?"

Christine seemed startled, but stammered an affirmative answer. "Raph has been helping me improve with my hand to hand skills."

"Really?" I arched an eye ridge surprised, but pleased with it none the less. "Good. Now here's what we got to do Christine." I began to lay out a hastily constructed plan that would hopefully get us out of here and a part of me was sort of hoping that we'd meet up with Quan on the way out.

I wouldn't go looking for him but if I ran into him I wouldn't turn away from the challenge either. I knew for a fact that he **had **challenged me. It was a challenge that I was looking forward to accepting it, if not here then elsewhere, at some other time.

I could wait. I had patience to spare.

"Now you understand what I want you to do don't you Christine?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile, "So this is the Leonardo, your brother's spoke of."

I winked at her, "you haven't seen **anything** yet." I promised her, "Just wait until we get out of here."

"You really think we can do it?" Christine wondered.

"We are about to find out, aren't we? It is worth trying. Though I admit I wish my brothers were here, no offence to you, but if we were together we'd definitely get free of this place."

I began to edge my way into a corner of the room, using the two connecting walls to climb up towards the ceiling.

Christine waited until I was in position before pounding on the door and yelling.

"Hey out there. Anybody out there? Listen if you can hear me, I know where the other Freaks are and I'll tell you how to find them." She paused and then slammed her fist on the door again. "Listen, I just want out of here. I'll give you what you want. The bastards don't mean a damn thing to me. You want them? You can have them. Just let me go. You want the freaks, not me. It's a fair deal isn't it?"

A couple Foot Soldiers unlocked the door, as they entered the room I jumped down and knocked them out before they could yell an alarm or allow the other Soldiers to know what was going on.

I gagged them by tearing strips off their dogis. I then checked the weapons they had on them. I took a belt which was well stocked with shuriken and put any other shuriken from the second soldier's belt as well. I got a dagger and handed it to Christine.

"You might need a weapon to protect yourself with. Until we find something better you can use this."

Unfortunately, neither of the soldiers carried katana, both of them had sais. I held one pair of the sai and tucked the spare into the belt, just in case I lost a weapon, or I had to throw one. I knew without a doubt that the number of Foot Soldiers in the area, I ought to be able to pick up a katana somewhere along the line.

I could use just about any weapon, Splinter had trained us in a vast number of weapons. So, I knew that the sai could be effective enough in my hands.

I gestured Christine out of the room and shut and locked the door just to slow down the Foot who were now trapped inside. The less Foot we had to fight on our way out the better.

I took the lead up the stairs, there was another door at the top of the stairs, funny I didn't recall seeing it when I'd been brought out before. Obviously, my mind hadn't been on observing my surroundings. It was locked too, that was okay I could pick the lock.

I felt a very faint rumbling, as I worked on the lock. I doubt Christine felt it, but I knew what it meant. I knew Don's silent bombs when I felt them, my brother's were close.

We just might get out of this mess after all. I couldn't help but grin it would be good to fight together again and do some real damage to the Foot.

I suddenly recalled a joke I had thought of before - something along the line of how to make a Foot fall? By stomping on it. At that time I felt it was the wrong answer.

Now I knew it was the correct answer after all and I couldn't wait to see how badly they were going to be stomped on.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21: Attack

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: ***checks mailbox* Nope, no ownership rights yet.

**Author's note to: **Hayoyoh Asakura - I understand what you are trying to get at. It does seem slow in real time as heroes they should just charge in and save the girl. But movies don't deal in real time.

For this story in real time- Mike found the foot clan and returned home between 3 AM and 4 AM. The turtles plan on going around 1 PM after the shadows start to lengthen, by the time Don is done doing what he needs to it is too close to Noon. Not even twelve hours have passed. Realistically as ninja they would go in at night time for attack which would mean waiting till around 8 PM or later to attack. So realistically, it is hurrying while still preparing. Besides in the new movie just because Leo was taken at night and the turtles attacked at night -doesn't mean it was the same night does it? In stories one can take longer and give the detail that makes things so much better. Don't you think? Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Twenty One- Attack**

**Raphael:**

It was time, well past time as far as I was concerned, for action. I knew that normally, we'd be waiting for night fall for an attack , which would have meant longer hours of sitting and waiting. I think I would have gone ballistic if I'd been forced to wait for the proper ninja time to attack.

Don had learned that the warehouse had three possible entrances/exits. One was the large cargo doors for shipments purposes. That was the area Don planned to blow up with the explosives, it was far enough away from where he felt Leo and Christine were that it wouldn't hurt them, but would cause the diversion we were looking for.

One other entrance was across from the river opposite from the cargo doors and the third was on the side of the building and according to the plans Don had checked over was almost directly across from the hallway that lead to the basement. It was the side door we planned on going in.

Don had wanted to go plant the bomb on his own but I over ruled him. Someone had to watch his back while he set things up, and we **were** in enemy territory here, so it would only be wise to watch one another's backs.

Last thing I wanted was us to separate and then find out Don had been captured giving our surprise attack away and leaving it to Mike and I to try to get everyone out.

We had noticed a few of them, but either they weren't expecting trouble yet, or they just weren't aware of us -which was possible, because the Foot clan in New York wasn't exactly of the skill you'd expect of a ninja.

_Oh well, very soon they will notice us._

Don's fingers deftly connected the bomb and set the timer. We had four minutes to make it around the side and hopefully do it without any of the Foot in the area being any the wiser.

I knew we had to stay together for this one, I couldn't leave my brothers alone they were counting on me. I would need them. What do ya know, I fin'lly learned team work after all. Here Splinter, and Leo always thought it had eluded me.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of movement to my left, I acted instinctively grabbing a sai and tossing it before an alarm could go out, the sai found it's mark and the Soldiers gasped a little before falling to the ground.

"Good one Raph. That was close," Don whispered, "Let's move in we have about a minute and I want us as close to the door as possible when that bomb goes off."

I nodded, by the time the Foot noticed one of their sentries were dead it wouldn't matter. I retrieved my sai and followed after my brothers. I was rather glad that all our competitions were paying off in improving our skills, we'd need all the advantages we could get and very quickly now.

There were some shrubs near the door, that provided us with a little cover. I was mentally counting down what was left of the seconds, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer and we'd be making our move.

I felt the ground tremble slightly and my body tensed in anticipation. Don gave me a nod of his head. I leaped from the bush I was in and channelling some of the pent up energy and wild rage I'd been holding onto I broke the door open with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Don tossed a smoke bomb to give us a little concealment to get us in. As the smoke cleared it revealed the three of us standing back to back our weapons in hand and surrounded by Foot Soldiers.

I grinned a wolfish smile, "hi guys we were in the area and we thought we'd stop by and crash the party." I told them.

That was about all it took from them to go from stunned -_huh, how did the turtles git here?_- to attack mode. That is okay, I didn't mind I'd been waiting for this long enough. I was just hoping that it would be well worth the wait.

I leaped in the air doing a kick causing a few Soldiers to fall back.

A Foot Soldier with a katana was going after Mike, but Mike knew how to handle that sort of thing, he should, he sparred with Leo enough in the past.

Mike knew the best way of disarming a sword wielding opponent and I could see that was what he was going for.

Don was on my right and was using his bo staff to strike at two Foot soldiers at once, a jab to the left, quick one to the right followed by a hard jab in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

I used my sixth sense to tell me how my brothers were doing as I started to concentrate and focus on the Foot Soldiers who wanted a piece of me.

A Foot ninja with a kusari gama came for me and I smiled. The four meter long chain attached to the long handled sickle was a very flexible ninja weapon. The chain could ensnare arms or legs, while the sickle could be turned on an opponent who was entangled in the chain. The trick was not to let yourself be caught up in the chain.

I tucked one sai in my belt and snatched the chain in the air as the Soldier swung it towards me, while I blocked the strike of the sickle with the sai I had held onto. I managed to get enough of the chain to swing it around and entangle his arms, effectively hand cuffing him.

This was something I had learned to do on Mike years ago. It worked well here and I knocked the Foot soldier out giving him a good enough thump that he ought to be out for some time, and then of course he'd have to free himself of the chains around his arms.

I glanced upward and saw a catwalk that spanned the width of the warehouse and noticed other catwalks up near the ceiling, Foot Soldiers were lining up on them ready to take aim with bows and arrows.

"Break. Flip" I yelled to my brothers. They obeyed and we managed to get out of the way just as a volley of arrows landed where we had once been.

To be on the safe side we flipped and kicked our way a little further in the direction we needed to go in. I figured we were about halfway to the hallway that would lead us to where Christine and Leo were, then we'd have to get them and get back out.

I had a feeling the Foot weren't too serious as of yet because we were going further into their territory after all. For the number of Soldiers I could see in the warehouse, we could have been in big trouble if they did get serious.

"Now we have to watch above as well as around us," I grumbled.

"Shuriken!" Don yelled, his bo was all ready battling away the throwing stars.

Mike whipped his chucks around to deflect the ones that were coming his way and I used my sai as best I could. I think the only ones that hit us bounced off of our shells.

_Damn! We really are getting good at this._

"Let's try to keep moving," Don suggested.

"Ah Don, have you noticed the wall there, and the door to the hallway there?" I pointed, "Did you realize we can get trapped in that hallway?"

"Ah yeah, let the Foot know Raph, good idea you've got there" Mike laughed as he glanced over at me, "Whose side are you on anyways?" He paused and looked up at a soldier who was nearing him, "All right a fellow chucker. Come on Foot I'll give ya a lesson."

"We don't have a choice Raph," Don insisted, "that is where the others are being held and that is why we are being **allowed** to go that way."

"They are **letting** us?" I snapped, not liking this idea one bit.

"Think about it Raph, it makes sense," Don hissed as he countered an attack from a couple of Foot Soldiers.

Mike was still giving his lessons on chucking to the Foot soldier, he was at the moment naming each of the techniques he was using as well as the variations that he had given names to. Mike was always in his element with any opponent who bore his signature weapon.

I had a Foot who decided to match his daggers against my sai, which helped ease my frustrations -at least a little- over the very idea that we were heading for a trap.

The Foot soldier was quick enough to get past my sais and slice my arm. A sai point quickly paid him back by digging into the palm of his hand and I put more weight behind my weapon, thrusting it further until the point of the sai came out the back of his hand. The Soldier dropped his dagger and while he was dealing with the pain in his hand, my other sai gave him a calling card in the gut.

The next Foot soldier to challenge me was slower on stepping up to the plate, especially after I had dispatched his comrade so easily. My next challenger turned out to be a team one with a katana and one with sais. That is okay I could handle that.

Don and Mike also seemed to be getting at least two men each but I knew they could handle it, as long as we continued to watch each other backs and keep moving towards the hallway.

The Foot Soldiers were trained to fight, that is if you could call it that, and they could handle weapons to a point but most of them didn't have the training or skills to back it up. They had maybe trained for three years, or so, if that, and it couldn't match the intense training we had.

We were trained from early days on first in simple stuff, like agility, acrobatics and early hand to hand, then moved on to wooden weapons before real weapons. We learned how to handle all sorts of weapons, before we were allowed to chose just one for ourselves. So these elementary ninja weren't zactly in our class.

We knew the strengths and weaknesses of each weapon. The Foot were able to handle throwing weapons and might learn one or two other main weapons and that was it. This gave us an advantage, but when they out numbered us like now that advantage didn't give us much help.

Don dispatched one Foot Soldier by jamming the end of his staff into the Soldiers throat, then spinning his bo about to knock the Foot across the head. I could see Don had a bad wound on one arm from a bisento blade the Foot had been carrying.

There seemed to be a momentarily lull only to be followed by darts coming our way. The others noticed the darts and without being told we leaped as one to get out of the way.

Ninja weren't against using poison tipped weapons and I didn't want to find out the hard way if these darts had been dipped in something special or not. By now we had reached the wall, all we had to do was edge along the way, to the hallway and duck into the hall.

Two of us would have to stay at the hallway to hold back the Foot while, probably Don, went to get Christine and Leo out of their prison. We had to insure that no soldier made it past us to get at Leo or Christine.

_Great! Almost halfway there, then comes the hard part. Getting back out!_

TBC


	23. Chapter 22: Trapped

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a single ninja kicking mutated turtle.

**Author's note for:** Haoyoh Asakura: Yes, the Foot in the story are not the sort of ninja who are trained for many years. But in the warehouse you probably have around 400 or more Foot soldiers. That's about one hundred soldiers to each turtle, with those odds, even with the better training the turtles could be killed. 100 to 1 odds aren't nice in anyone's book. Plus Raph and them are probably going consider Leo as useless in the up coming fight - they don't know he has his memory back. It is up to Don, Raph and Mike alone to save their friends and protect them from harm. Remember Leo was almost killed by about fourty foot soldiers in this story.

In this story I lean heavily on Mirage comic books- the red masks for all the boys, Leo's memories, Mike mentioning Blood Sucker- these are all found in Mirage comic books. While the turtles in Mirage comics may fight during the day for the most part they don't go out during the day. Yes, the new cartoon uses some of the Mirage comics for their works, but there are many changes too. So, for this story, the boys going out during the day is rather unnatural and not considered normal- they might fight in the day if they are out in the country, or on an alien planet but for the most part no fighting with Foot is done at night. Mixing media and saying well in this they did…is fine, but I'm not following the movie media-any of the movies four of them the older three and the more recent one- or the cartoons (eighties or the more recent) or any other version of the turtles but one. Mirage comics, which you can actually read some of them on the official TMNT website. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Twenty Two - Trapped**

Leonardo:

I had more problems then I should have had with that lock, either I had lost my touch, or the lock had been tampered with to insure that it was difficult to open without the key. Raph was the best lock picker in the family, no matter how secure a lock was he could pick it in no time flat; unless it happened to be one of the newer high security locks that used security cards or what have you, then Don was the one to assist in that area. Raph could usually get combination locks easily enough. I wished Raph was here.

I knew he was close, if the faint rumble of Don's bomb had meant anything. I sighed and realized that the lock just wasn't going give that way, well in that instance there was always Raph's other version of picking locks.

"If ya can't pick it bust the door down."

It wasn't exactly the best advice in the world, but this was one bit of advice I was willing to follow. Kicking the door down would probably be faster. I'd have to be careful though, I had lost muscle tone and hadn't done any training the whole time I'd been with Christine.

"Christine back up and give me some room here. I need to try and kick the door down and doing kicks on the stairs will be difficult enough." I informed her.

She nodded and backed up.

I still heard no sound from the cell we had left behind, pathetic ninja, I swear the Foot were getting worse all the time.

The door was thick and heavy so it took a few kicks before it finally broke and I gave it one last hard kick giving it all that I had. I huffed, my chest heaving from the exertion of it alone.

I glanced back at Christine, "Come on, stick close to me. But stay behind me as much as possible." I warned her.

"All right Leo," She agreed, she clutched the knife close and ready.

I was rather shocked that none of the soldiers in the warehouse had come to the relentless pounding on the door, of course my brothers probably had them busy elsewhere, in the warehouse, which gave us the opportunity to escape that we may not have gotten other wise.

I could hear a lot of noise at the other end of the hallway, and could see black garbed Foot soldiers near the end of the hallway, where the main area of the warehouse was but their attention was not on what might be emerging from where we were, rather it was directed elsewhere. The sounds of fighting was unmistakable. I knew my brothers had a lot to do with the diversion they had given Christine and I. From the sounds of things they were most likely near the hallway.

I motioned to Christine to keep quiet and keep her back to the wall as I silently moved down the hallway, towards the opening. I sensed someone drawing closer and my body tensed ready for attack, I was sure some one must have noticed us creeping stealthily up the dark passage towards the main warehouse.

I gripped the sai in my hand preparing myself to attack, or parry any strike that might come.

When suddenly, around the corner into the opening of the hallway came my three brothers- they had clearly been a lot closer then even I had thought. Raph grabbed Christine and I, pushing us back the way we had come as a volley of arrows was shot into the hallway's opening.

The Foot stood at the door to the hall blocking it off, they had us effectively pinned down.

'_Great, trust my headstrong brother to get everyone trapped in this dead end.' _I thought to myself.

The Foot didn't seem to be making a move, but then again they didn't really have to, they knew as well as I did, that for us to escape we had to go out past them. The hall was too narrow to allow too many Foot in at once, we could easily hold our own here, but they could wear us down slowly. At least we didn't have to worry about any attack from the ceiling, as it wasn't open. The Foot knew they couldn't come at us too strongly in the narrow ailse, we could easily have the upper hand. Any weapons shot down the hall could also, be deflected fairly easy. We were pretty much safe here we just couldn't get out.

At the moment we were pretty much at a stalemate.

"Nice move Raph," I grouched at him.

"Hey, it's not **my** fault. Not this time. We had no idea you two had escaped or we would have waited for you to come to us," he growled back at me. Then he blinked as he took in the sais held in my hands. "You've got weapons Leo." His tone was shocked and the look on his face was stunned, he clearly hadn't been expecting that.

Don and Mike whipped their heads around at that announcement.

"**LEO"S BACK!!!" **Mike crowed and pushed through to hug me and throw a mock punch my way, which I easily deflected.

Don's eyes were shining brightly behind his red mask, " You remembered didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," I agreed, " and I'd love to enjoy the reunion but I think we have more pressing matters to deal with first, and I'd still like to get a pair of katana if I can."

Raph grinned from ear to ear, "There is enough soldiers out there packing them, shouldn't be any trouble. Welcome back Leo, ya couldn't have timed it any better."

"I noticed **That**" I remarked sharply. But I was glad they were all here. I knew we stood a better chance of getting out of this if we were all together, and it felt good to know that they were here, to guard my back. "Don, what can you tell me about the warehouse?" I asked, knowing he'd have the best idea.

Mike glanced down the hallway at the soldiers who waited patiently for us to get closer, "You know I have a feeling I've seen this somewhere before," he mumbled.

Don passed by Mike to come to my side so we could discuss things, "Déjà vu?" he asked Mike.

"Nooooo," Mike drawled, then snapped his fingers, "Wait, I've got it. Star Wars four A New Hope." He grinned triumphantly.

" New version or classic old version?" Christine wondered.

"Does it matter?" Mike replied with a shrug.

"No, not really. Unless you're one of those who feel the updated scenes are atrocious and a way for the maker to generate more money." She paused briefly, "By the way when you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

Mike's grin grew wider and cocked a thumb back towards Don who was busy filling me in. "He's the brains Sweetheart."

I turned around trying to keep a straight face and not kill myself laughing at Mike and Christine's antics. "Cut it out all ready." I ordered both of them.

Mike looked at Christine, " I think we've been sent to the garbage compactor Princess."

"Use the force Mike," Christine quipped.

Raph rolled his eyes grabbed Don's bo staff from his brother, " I'm going use the **force!" **he threatened as he lightly bopped Mike on the head with one end of the staff before tossing it back to Don. " If Splinter was here he'd kick your ass Mike, and you can bet I'll kick your ass later just because."

I couldn't help it, try as I might I couldn't hold it back I started to laugh at their antics and I received the oddest looks from all my brothers because of it.

Raph shifted uneasily then came over to me, " it is going be a lot harder going out then coming in."

"The hardest part is just getting out of this hall way." I muttered.

Raph nodded, as if in agreement. "Mike, Don how about Wild Card?"

"It could work Raph," Don admitted.

"Wait, what is a _wild card?"_ I demanded, not sure I liked the sound of it.

"Watch and learn Leo, back us up and look out for Christine bro." Raph said quickly.

His answer did little to reassure me, "Raph you aren't going do something crazy are you?"

All ready he was doing it. Damn him!

"No Leo," Raph answered, "we all are. That is what Wild Card is all about."

Suddenly, I had to wonder what Raph had been teaching my brother's in my absence and how had he managed to get the others to go along with him?

Mike and Don hunched over so they were facing the end of the hall where the Foot were their backs to us. Mike had his hands down on his knees, so he was bent,almost, in half. Don standing just a little taller up then Mike but still slightly hunched- with just a slight bend to the waist, his bo staff out and ready to defend in case the Foot got anxious and decided to strike. As he was closest to the Foot it was a good thing that he was prepared, to knock any weapons that might come his way.

Raph ran and used first Mike's carapace then Don's as a stepping stone pushing off for more height on his jump his sais drawn and as he started to come down, in the open he did a split kick, knocking out two soldiers and his sai was flashing away.

Don who had waited, until Raph was air born and the Foot were probably focused on Raph, whirled around and ran towards Mike who now had his hands cupped low. Don stepped into Mike's cupped hands, Mike helped lift him up to give Don further distance with his back flip, so that Don landed fairly close to Raph. His bo staff was spinning and thrusting madly into the thick of soldiers.

This unexpected maneuver had made it so the door way was clear enough for us to at least leave the hallway and hopefully, not get pushed back in.

Mike and I kept Christine between us as we raced to join the battle, as soon as we emerge from the hallway, Don and Raph helped close in and protect Christine as much as they could, it was better that we shield her, and keep her out of the fight as much as possible. The Foot soldiers were not highly skilled warriors but they could do a lot of damage to Christine.

A Foot with a jo staff challenged me. I grinned if I could get the staff away from him, Christine could use it to give her a little extra protection, it would have at least a longer reach then the small knife she held.

The jo staff was only four foot in length, two foot shorter then a bo staff, and one foot longer then the han-bo or half bo as it was sometimes called.

I concentrated on trying to disarm without breaking or damaging the wooden staff, as I wanted it in one piece. I raised one sai blocking a downward swing of the staff, then used the other sai to catch the jo further down and gave a quick twist and jerk move. The staff sprang free from the Soldier's grip and I gave him a side kick, then swept his legs out from under him using a low sweep kick.

"Christine, here take this, use it as best you can. If and when you need to." I handed her the jo staff and took the dagger from her with the intention of tucking it into my belt.

But I had to back up as I saw a Foot soldier swinging a bisento blade towards my outstretched arm, as I back stepped I twisted my arm about to hopefully avoid it getting too damaged, while I brought it in closer to myself. Christine rammed the staff past me into the Foot Soldier's stomach forcing him to back up, winded. I lunged forward using the dagger along his arm then gave him a couple of hard snap kicks, one to his gut and as he bent over in pain, the other snap kick to his head.

One more down and a few hundred to go by the look of the room.

"Leo" Raph's voice called me from the other side of Christine. I turned my head slightly and saw the katana, he had raised in one hand, he tossed it to Don, who easily flipped it towards me.

I had just enough time to tuck away the dagger before I caught the handle of the sword, my brother had won for me. I took a couple swings with it getting the feel of the balance, and weight of it in my hands. I silently nodded my approval.

Now it was time to really do some damage.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23: Two steps forward, three bac

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Author's note for: **Haoyoh Asakura: Thank you for pointing out the rough spots. I did my best to smooth them over and try to tidy it up the last chapter a little bit. I don't know if it helped or not. I think I've done my best to answer all your questions- surrounding the fact of why the turtles don't take off and help their brother right away, and why the turtles couldn't handle the number of soldiers without some preparation before hand. You point out in the movie, or in this 'such and such happened' as a basis for your arguments.

Everyone has their ideas/views/opinions of how the turtles should act in certain situations, based from what they know, or what they have come to believe based on their knowledge. For you the turtles would rush in-no matter what the odds and probably prevail. For me, the turtles wouldn't be able to. Well, they could rush in but most likely lose a team member or two for it. In this case, Leo and possibly one other turtle. But I wasn't writing this for a death fic. Though I do have a few of those. In this case neither of us are right or wrong, it's just our opinions. Mine won't change, and neither will yours it seems and that is fine because neither of us have to change our views. Thanks for your review.

**Chapter Twenty Three- Two steps forward, three back**

**Christine: **

I found myself for the most part, stuck between the four boys, as if they were all a bunch of mother hens and I was the chick they were defend. A part of me wanted to join the fight, I knew I could fight and I wanted a chance to get back at these guys.

But a larger part of me knew why, it was the turtles were keeping me out of the fray. This wasn't just simple hand to hand techniques, it was armed combat and it came fast and ready. There was no way I could protect myself against so many opponents at once. Not to mention that if one soldier was knocked out, or killed at least three more would push in to take the fallen soldier's place. I didn't have a hard shell protecting a larger part of my body either, and would most likely end up hacked to bits if I was not protected by their circle.

I stayed close to Leo, and managed to sneak the small staff by to hit or strike at a couple soldiers in the small space between my friends, and that it seemed would have to be the limit of my pay back on the Foot clan.

I wasn't too sure how much Leo could handle, as I knew he hadn't practiced for a while, and while he was still muscled it was clear, when compared to his brothers that it wasn't as defined as theirs were.

I also recalled Leo's brief stint of craziness, temporary insanity? I wasn't sure what to label it as, I only knew that for a short time Leo had been unresponsive and not _quite_ all there. I wasn't sure if what ever he had dealt with, had fully passed or not. A part of me, said that he couldn't have recovered **that** quickly. He might be able to concentrate on the battle at hand at the moment, but that part of him might rise again. If the battle stayed too long and intense, it could return to him in the fight itself. Or it might not.

I had nothing to judge on and I was more than a little concerned for him. Of course his brothers knew nothing of what had transpired, they saw that Leo was fighting and clearly getting right back down to business, and of course there was no time to inform the others of how Leo had gotten his memory back.

Leo at the moment had combined the sword, Raph had found for him, with one of the sai that he had gotten from the Foot soldier against the enemy, and some of them seem rather confused by his bizarre match of weapons.

Leo glanced towards the cargo bay doors and I looked that way too, seeing nothing but rubble, that way was impassible. There was another door, off to one side that I could see the frame of, but there was a mass of Soldiers between us and it.

"Is there another way out of here?" I wondered. I swore everywhere I looked was black garbed people waiting their turn to get a piece of turtle.

"Yeah, over that way." Don told me using his staff to point the direction before spinning his weapon around to block a strike.

I watched from my protected corner, and realized that no matter how many soldiers the turtles, hit we were gaining little or no ground. My heart was pounding hard as I watched the turtles stand unflinching.

"We've got to get the hell outta here," Raph growled as he tossed one Foot soldier into another. "Let's blaze a trail."

"Front or side?" Leo asked.

"Front Leo," Came Raph quick but astonished sounding reply.

Leo nodded, "Don stick with Mike. Christine stay centered."

The four turtles seemed to back up until I felt almost squished between them, a couple of the turtles switched position. Before Leo and Don had been side by side. Leo in the front, Don on the left. Raph at my right and Mike behind me. Now the turtles were spaced so that Don was behind me.

"Now, let's move them back." Leo ordered, as he started to move ahead.

I wondered at the switch then realized that the switch was due to the fact that there was a long weapon, Leo followed by the short weapons on left and right of him. As the turtles started to move through the Foot, I could see the reasoning of the switch.

The turtles with the longer weapons forced back Soldiers who were further away, while Raph and Mike easily picked off the soldiers who got too close to them. All of them were able to assist their brothers.

I marveled at the team work, and we were moving gaining ground ever so slowly in the direction we desired, it was steady step every few seconds but at least we were going in the direction to get out of the warehouse.

The Foot though only gave them a couple of feet of ground before they seemed to clue in that the turtles were getting somewhere and they best be stopped. Soldiers moved in to block our passage, closing the distance and making it harder to move.

**Raphael:**

We didn't get enough ground there was an army of Foot here and the only reason one of us hadn't been picked off yet is cause we were basically stickin' together. I caught a flash of something and glanced up in time to see a dagger heading my way.

I tossed a sai to intercept the knife, and it hit the blade sending it off elsewhere. _'Damn. I hated to lose a weapon, specially in a battle where I could use it.'_ Oh well at least Leo had a spare.

I edged closer to him and plucked the spare sai from the belt. His head snapped around and he smiled a little when he saw it was only me. "This isn't working Leo. How bout we make for a wall and edge long it to the door?"

I knew that meant falling back to the wall but we could form a line with our backs to the wall to protect ourselves and Christine. Sides Splinter had often told us that sometimes you had to fall back to move forward. Not to mention that there wasn't as many Foot along the wall.

"Sounds like a plan" Leo agreed as he blocked a low swung bo staff with his katana and knocked a set of chucks from another Foot hand with his sai.

I shook my head. I had nothing against paired weapons, after all the sai I carried was a paired weapon, but Leo had the oddest paired weapon ever. Typical of Leo though he was actually making it **work** but I had to wonder what was going on in his mind to put a katana with a single sai.

A second was about all I had to reflect on that though as my sai had to block a sword strike. I moved fast catching the blade between the tines of my weapon and twisting the sai, while I kicked at the soldier.

Before I could get my leg down a kusari fundo wrapped around just below the knee. The Soldier on the other end gave a sharp hard jerk, trying to knock me down. I fought to maintain my balance. Heck, the chain from his weapon meant he was out of reach of the staff or katana.

I quickly traded one sai for a dagger from my belt, and tossed it towards the soldier. I wasn't worried if it found it's mark or not. Either the soldier opted to deflect it or get hit by it either way he had to concentrate on it, and that could distract him long enough for me to gain my balance and hopefully, break free.

The ninja dropped the chain, which I pulled my way. I wasn't much for chain weapons- I prefer blades- but I figured Mike might enjoy a new toy and who knows it just might come in handy.

The ninja who had used the weapon was suddenly charging towards me. Dumb move! Plain stupid, especially as I still had his weapon in my hands. I swung the chain and wrapped both of his legs with a fast jerk I pulled him down the floor, then used the other end of the chain to hit him over the head.

I could see Don jabbing a Foot soldier in the throat and jerking his bo up under the jaw, before bringing it down to go for a hit to the gut. He noticed a bisento blade coming for him and quickly brought the staff around to block the handle, if not the axe head itself, but in doing so he exposed an arm to the swing of a katana. It was a bad hit and deep, but we'd all survived worse.

It would be another scar, that was all.

The Foot didn't seem to be pushing us so hard now, though there were still plenty of unwounded soldiers willing to take a shot at us. We made it up against the wall, now we only had to make it a few feet down ward from the hall way we had left, when? It felt like some time back, and yet at the same time only as if minutes had passed.

Leo got Christine behind us as we formed a line along the wall at least no one could sneak around us to ambush us we only had to concentrate on what was in front of us, and to the side of us, with the possible overhead attack but so many soldiers down here, the over head attacks had kinda slowed down. The Foot didn't want to kill too many of their own members.

We faced the Foot. Our weapons were still very much at the ready, we were all battered and bleeding by this point, but we were also still standing and so were our enemies.

A soldier with a short sword came to challenge Leo. When it came to swords Leo easily knew all the strong and weak points on any blade and he used that knowledge to his advantage, he pressed the broader blade of his katana against the thinner section of the shorter sword of his opponent until he heard a snapping sound.

A Foot Soldier tried a low sweep kick, which I leaped over, coming down with a side kick to the head.

The Foot were doing their best to make it hard to move, but in the process they were not giving themselves much room to move or fight, so they were hindering themselves at the moment.

"Shuriken coming at us. Christine duck down," Leo yelled.

We began moving our weapons swinging, batting and blocking at the throwing stars coming our way. One found it's way into my plastron and lodged there, another hit the wall behind us.

When the volley of projectiles slowed down Leo began edging his way along the wall, heading for the door that was near the river. It frustrated me that we had to fight our way this way, why couldn't we head out the way we came, it had been the closest exit.

Of course there had been a number of Foot blocking that way. I was starting to feel that this way was a trap though, as if they were just herding us, biding their time until they got us into position to do …whatever it was they planned to do.

I saw that Leo was still confusing the soldiers with his idea of paired weapons, but it had worked in our favour, there was a trail of dead soldiers behind us.

Leo's left hand shot out, and a Foot soldier blocked the strike from the sai with his own katana but Leo hardly paused he swung his own sword for the head, killing the soldier quickly too fast for the Foot soldier to block it.

I figured that Leo would pick up the fallen soldier's katana- sure it wasn't a match set but at least it would be a pair of his favourite weapons but he didn't even seem to notice it. '_Something still isn't right with Leo. Something is off here.'_

Unfortunately I didn't have time to figure it out as a Foot soldier stepped forth to challenge me he bore sais as well, and the metal of our weapons pinged and rang ever so softly. He was trying to sneak past my defenses. I stared him hard in the eyes, doing my best to intimidate him with my glare. Not to mention trying to sense what move he'd try next. I did my best to let instinct guide my hands.

Once I was sure of his measure, with the sai I went after him hard. He parried well and I moved quick changing a thrust of my left arm to a sneak attack with the right and he parried that too.

Oooh. I had a challenge on my hands. _'Imagine that, a Foot soldier who almost __**knew**__ what he was doing. Damn! Who ever thought of that?"_ Course I knew there were a few good fighters among the Foot. But I had a feeling a lot of the soldiers we had downed tonight were the new recruits who had popped up in the last few years.

This guy wasn't even drawn out by any of my fake attacks and I wasn't caught off guard by his. This one had to be damn close to Elite, though his dogi didn't mark him as such.

I curled my lip into a sneer, and tapped into my wild rage suddenly he started to falter as my strikes came hard, fast and most of all with no predictable pattern. He managed to sneak past once and pierce my skin with a sai tip. I moved fast with the speed of a striking snake, ramming a sai into his belly, and felt his warm blood on my hands. I whirled about to continue with the next Foot soldier, doing a leaping spin kick to knock him unconscious to the ground.

A katana blade swung at me. I whipped around blocking with one sai and broke the arm of the Foot soldier with a swift down ward chop onto the collar bone, followed through with a front snap kick to his knee breaking the knee cap.

By now the anger began to abate a little and I glanced around noticing in my wild rage I had moved out and away from the wall. I could see a platform ahead and off to one side. I slowly backed up to rejoin the others along the wall.

"Having fun Raph?" Leo inquired almost cheerfully as I drew up near them again.

I was really starting to wonder about him. He was back and he was fighting yes, but he still wasn't the Leo I **was **used to.

By now we were about halfway to our goal of the front entrance. "Oh yeah, the party is just getting good Leo" I remarked huffing slightly.

Mike had wrapped his chick around a soldier with a hanbo and then using the right amount of leverage flipped the soldier into a few of his buddies "Bowling for Foot."

"You got a spare Mike." I chuckled a little and pointed to a soldier he missed.

Mike shrugged and wrapped his chuck around the shaft of a bisento wielding soldier and once again used the right leverage to send the Foot into the spare. "That always was my best shot," he retorted as the Soldiers fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the Foot Soldiers stopped and backed up. I sensed Leo tense beside me, and looked over to see what it is that he saw. It was another soldier dressed in a black dogi with no mask on, there was a haughty tilt to his head and he and a number of soldiers stood between us and the door.

I had a feeling that the soldiers with him were probably better fighters of the clan, suddenly it made sense they'd been wearing us down. We were all hurt and injured, and while we could fight for a long time if necessary that didn't mean we wouldn't make mistakes. You make one too many mistakes in this game you wind up dead.

"Quan," I heard Leo hiss the name.

"You are prepared to fail now, for the last time are you?" He asked, his dark eyes gleamed.

"I challenge you to shinken shobu," Leo growled, "then we will see who fails. One on one." Leo demanded.

I gulped, was Leo crazy?

A challenge to the _**death**_ between our leader, and the leader of the Foot clan - or at least that is what I took him to be.

I had to wonder though was Leo really ready to face that sort of challenge?

TBC

Shinken Shobu- literally real sword contest. Almost always a fight to the death between the parties involved.


	25. Chapter 24: Shinken Shobu

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer: **The more things change, the more they stay the same. I still don't own them.

**Chapter Twenty Four -Shinken Shobu**

**Leonardo: **

I waited for his reply to my challenge, knowing by ethical codes of standards there should be no fighting during our match and that neither the Foot, or my brothers could come to our defence. It was a match between only the two of us.

By issuing such a challenge in front of his clan, I was putting Quan in a vicious spot. If he refused to accept my challenge, the Foot might decide **not **to follow his lead. He was only a new leader after all, having taken over sometime in the last few years since Shredder had died. First he would have had to prove himself worthy to lead them, and now if he refused my challenge, they could turn against him.

Quan paused only briefly, and a tight grim smile crossed his face, as he nodded his head ever so slightly and accepted the challenge.

I sheathed the sai I had been using up till now. All I needed was the one sword that had gotten me through so much of the battle. It was well made, strong sturdy metal on the blade, and I could almost hear it sing to me, for the sword I knew, had a soul of it's own.

Quan gestured and a Foot soldier appeared bowed and offered him a katana, even from where I was I could see it was a finely made weapon - probably from Japan itself, it looked both old and yet well cared for. The handle was cherry wood with a jade dragon on one side, and a lion on the other.

"Will you follow the code of honour now Quan?" I asked.

Quan looked at the army of black garbed soldiers. "No Foot will battle, or raise any weapon till we **are **done." He confirmed.

"Leo, what the hell d'ya think yer doing?" Raph demanded.

I looked at my hot headed brother, " I want this challenge Raph." It was the only answer I could give him. There wasn't time to explain that Quan had almost killed me before and left me for dead -course then he had help. Quan had insulted me, my honour and my fighting skills and I had cowered before him. I **had **to do this.

If he followed the rule of honour to the battle code then, I stood a chance. Maybe, not much but it was the only chance I could hope for.

I could see Don and Raph scanning the Foot soldiers watching for any funny business, like going against orders. I knew what ever was going to happen my brothers would look out for Christine, and they would do their best to insure the match stayed honorable.

I went up the steps to the platform and paused just outside of striking distance. I stood there with a relaxed fighting stance ready for anything, allowing him to make the first move, challenging him to do so, with my eyes and body. I had challenged him to this death match, so it was his right to make the first blow and I could be patient.

Quickly my mind ran over the memories of our last battle, scanning for weakness, refreshing myself what I could of his fighting style and technique with the sword. I knew I would have to use all my skill in this battle, so I took the moment to center myself and relax, as I had been taught to do.

In that moment Quan assumed my guard was down and he lunged forward. I moved my sword to block his strike, and did my best to try and force his arm back. But he would not be thrown off his balance so easily.

I countered by moving my sword in a circular motion, trying to sneak past his defences. It was a simple move, and I doubted it would work, so I wasn't too surprised when he countered it appropriately. Sometimes, the simple moves can work exceptionally well, especially if your opponent isn't expecting you to go for something so easy.

He tried a feint, but I wasn't fool enough to fall for that. We were testing each other in speed, accuracy and skill, that was all it was right now but soon the testing phase would come to an end and one of us would get serious.

I made a false attack, different from the simple feint which was no more then a bluff. The false attack is done to test an opponent's defences and isn't meant to draw a hit. I was willing to be struck with his sword _**if **_I could get past his defences and score a strike of my own.

He matched my moves easily and allowed me no opening. Nor would I give him one in return. Still just testing, but both of us were trying harder, digging deeper.

I could feel the tension rising in the room and I blocked out all but Quan and what I was doing. My focus had to be on him. I could not let my guard down for one moment, for he'd be quick to take advantage, and there was far too much on the line to permit him that advantage.

I pressed my body closer to his, trying to use the extra weight and bulk of my body to force his arm back. He took a step, or two back sliding his blade down trying to slice at my shoulder. I blocked it and shoved hard pushing him away from me, creating distance between us.

I could sense the testing part of the game was drawing to a close. Good, I was ready to get serious.

I knew Quan would be a worthy advesary, so I wasn't about to get foolish. I knew from our previous battle that we were closely matched, how close was what I didn't know. But I was going to find out.

There was no words spoken, but both of us knew when the testing phase ended and our swords locked for true combat and I could feel hundreds of eyes watching us, waiting for the outcome in silent anticipation.

I forced Quan's hand back and made for a quick blow but he stepped back and blocked my blade with practiced ease.

I was wondering if Quan was gauging me, as I was gauging him. I know some people in sword fights will make a move that they believe will benefit themselves, only for it to defeat them in the end. It is called 'the sword that cuts itself'. I doubted that I could get Quan to make a move that in the end would defeat him.

I started to use my katana to beat against his blade in a rhythmic time, it was a firm move meant to knock the blade away in hopes of gaining advantage over him that way. I then moved to a lighter but quick beat in hopes of breaking his concentration. The metal of the swords meeting and ringing in harmony.

I was hoping at the very, least with the change of tempo and beat to irritate him so I varied the rhythm as much as possible, I was trying to shake him up. He wasn't phazed in the least, and parried each of the beats I tried, even to the point of giving a non resistant parry which turned the beat against me.

'_Oh, he was good! I was starting to enjoy this.'_

He made a quick move and I went to deflect it, and with a twist of his arm he raised his katana, slicing at my upper right arm. First score was his.

I took a deep breath calming myself, now was **not **the time to reflect on that blow. I had to stay calm and focused, or I'd lose for sure.

Quan was all ready pressing the advantage as if he hoped that by that strike alone, I'd give into rage like my brother, or become afraid and lose all confidence, either could be hazardous. He found that first blood scored, did not necessarily mean a won match with me.

I deflected his attack, letting my instinct guide me, not allowing myself to be taken in by feints or fake attacks.

I switched from defence to offensive moves and started to push him back our katana making soft noises as he gave ground to me. I forced him up against the platform, quickly he lunged at me. I leaped up and flipped with ease onto the wooden stage.

"Nice try Quan, should I come down or do you want to come up?" My chest was heaving slightly from the exertion and I felt a little out of breath, as I watched him carefully through narrowed eyes, taking this respite to catch my breath.

I could feel the almost electric feeling in the air, and I caught my brother's keeping a wary eye on me, as well as on the soldiers around them. I could see Christine's worried and concerned face. I could feel the pain in my own arm, and the blood that flowed from it.

I blocked it all out, and focused again on my opponent as he leaped up on the platform to join me. He landed with his katana at the ready to block or strike as needed. This match it seemed was far from over.

Quan came at me and our blades locked again. Then he pulled his blade free and went for an attack dropping his arm low and fast. I parried and jerked my katana towards him, he had to move back but not before my katana tip sliced the midsection of his dogi. It was a bad slash, but by no means fatal. Painful, it most definatley was

I saw him wince ever so slightly as he realized the hit I had scored on him, or perhaps how quickly I may have won by that one move alone, if he hadn't moved back as quickly as he had.

Now I would see if Quan started to make more mistakes or if he could continue our battle as before.

His eyes turned hard and he lunged at me ready to attack. I blocked it going quickly to counter attack but Quan was not thrown off, he parried the move his eyes growing harder as he tried to stare me down. Once again he took the offensive and forced me back.

I switched from using my right hand to the left. Quan might feel I was giving him the advantage by doing so, but in reality I was hoping the move would throw him off. Quan was used to me fighting with my right hand, a simple switch could throw this battle in my favour. If he was as well trained in kenpo (sword fighting) as he had proven himself to be thus far, then the switch would not effect him much.

Quan did seem to falter a little as I scored another hit on him shortly after the switch. The second slash was to his right arm.

So, I had caught him off guard, he had grown far too use to my right handed attacks. Two scores in a matter of minutes could easily blow his concentration. Knowing that I began to push him and hard.

I forced him to give ground to me, as our swords met again. He curled his lip slightly as I forced him back. Every now and again I tried to slip past his guard hoping for another score, but Quan's mind had finally accepted the switch I made. He parried and deflected my blows now with ease.

The switch I had made, had unsettled him, but only for a minute or two, but that had been enough. I knew by the way he continued to press me that I hadn't won this battle yet, so I could not afford to become over confident.

Quan continued to fight right handed, and I fought left handed, as it made no difference to me.

The tension in the warehouse was palpable it had risen to high proportions and the electricity I had sensed earlier seemed to be growing stronger. It was a strange feeling, knowing that all were watching…waiting…for one fatal mistake on either parties part. It was as if the whole warehouse was holding it's breath. I accepted the energy that I felt around me in the room, hoping it would give me strength.

Quan was proving to be everything I had hoped for in a challenge as he parried and counter attacked against my strikes. I spun as his sword dropped and missed my shoulder by mere inches.

I raised my arm blocking the blade and he made a circular motion but I quickly parried that, not willing to be drawn in by that move. I sensed he was up to something bigger, and was just trying to relax me with simple exercises before striking.

I couldn't allow him that. I lunged forward on the attack and scored a strike on his left arm as I pushed him back beating at his katana blade. I then dropped my arm for a circular feint, as he moved to parry the strike I made my move, catching my katana on the grip of his hand and sending his sword flying from his hand with effortless ease.

He jumped back as the katana fell somewhere into the room, and those near parted so it fell to the concrete floor, ringing a soft lonely call. He went to dive after it but I used my sword to trip his legs, the blade slicing his legs up.

I wasn't concerned about that, I wanted to keep him from reaching his weapon or going after any other weapon. Quan rolled over and I dropped to my knees, onto his chest and across his upper legs, to pin him with my own body. I used my right hand to grab his wrist to keep it from his belt. I held the katana in my left hand close to his throat, and only now with his life in my hands, did I detect the first hint of fear in his eyes.

I could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage, just as my own pounded. The Foot shifted and murmured uneasily they were growing restless, and understandably so, as I held Quan pinned and ready to receive the death blow that would finish this match once and for all.

"Guys, get over to the door. **NOW!"** I snapped. I knew once I killed Quan all hell would break loose, it might even break loose before that, but I was hoping we had enough time to do this.

I knew the Foot might attack at any given moment, in spite of Quan's earlier orders.

Don leaped and flipped his way over the platform to get to the door, I noticed as he passed that he had not only his bo staff in his belt but Quan's katana tucked in the straps on his carapace. No sooner was he at the door then he bent near the frame, most likely placing bombs.

Mike grabbed Christine and hustled her towards the door. But Raph ever obstinate stayed close to the bottom of the platform closest to the door, waiting for me and disregarding my orders.

The mumbles and unease was growing I knew the Foot would break soon. I sliced a small cut across Quan's throat allowing blood to flow, but insuring that it was by no means life threatening.

"I won't kill you Quan. My honour will not allow me to kill an unarmed opponent. Live and know Quan you **FAILED **to **ME!" **I growled before rising and turning to join my brothers.

TBC

**Author's note:** One more chapter and an epilogue to go from here. When I first wrote this chapter I did a lot of reading into sword fighting and things like that to guide me in this chapter. If I can remember correctly I also had a fellow fan-fic author Splinter, read this chapter as Splinter in real life is a martial arts instructor, I wanted her input on if it sounded right. Love her stories too! Ramica


	26. Chapter 25: Back Home

**The Perfect Son**

**Disclaimer:** Said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own them.

**Chapter Twenty Five- Back home**

**Raphael: **

I wasn't sure how tired Leo was after that battle and I was determined to be his back up. So, when he gave the order for us to head to the door, I compromised and took position at the bottom of the platform closest to the door.

I heard Leo telling Quan that he would live a failure. Inwardly, I sighed why had he bothered to challenge Quan to the death and not finish the job when he had half a chance to do so?

Hell, I doubt Quan would do the same if their position had been switched. It boiled down I guess to Leo being, simply Leo. The Perfect, honorable son. Gods, how much more perfect could he get? It was despicable.

Quan was just going come back and cause our family more trouble, even Leo had to know that, so why in the world was he letting him live?

It irritated the **hell **out of me.

I saw Leo rise, seeing him only from bout the waist up from my vantage point. I thought I saw a glint of movement. "Leo!" I yelled, pitching both of my sai towards where I had detected the movement.

I saw Leo dive, heard him roll and a slight thunk noise as something hit into the platform.

"Raph, Leo hurry"Don yelled goading us on.

My feet stayed planted, if anything I was determined to jump up on the stage and assist my brother, but then Leo jumped down beside me, handing me my sai, both were bloodied.

"Quan had no honour, he threw a knife, it barely missed me. Your weapons found their mark though," he informed me as he ran for the door.

"You really expected him to have honour?" I shot back as I followed after him. I grinned pleased that my weapons had finished the job that Leo had refused to do.

We could hear the Foot charging for us, with yells of vengeance, and death to turtles. They had risen themselves enough to realize that Quan was dead, we were making our get away and they were once again losing to us. They didn't even realize that Don ha planted another surprise for them around the door frame.

Leo and I jogged out the door as arrows were shot after us, we crossed the road to where the others waited by the river.

"Dive in" Mike called out as he jumped in to avoid the arrows and other projectile weapons tossed our way.

Christine balked shaking her head, "I can't swim."

_Oh shit!_ I thought.

Leo squatted down, "Grab on around my neck Christine and take a deep breath."

"Ohhhhh noooooooo!" Christine wailed, even as she obeyed his words.

I dived for the water, with Leo just seconds behind me. As I hit the cold, muddy polluted water I heard the bomb going off behind us. I smiled a little knowing it would be a long time before the Foot would be coming looking for us, for revenge. They'd be busy looking for a new head quarters, trying to rebuild their numbers and find a new leader.

We finally returned to the lair, all of us were tired, cold and we knew we still had to clean and treat our injuries but nothing could dampen the sense of exhilaration and excitement at a battle well fought, and another victory won.

Don started to gather the first aid supplies to patch us up. His first concern was for Christine who was suffering from shock and freezing after her swim in the river in nothing more than the pajamas she'd been in when the Foot had grabbed her. Don sent her to take a shower or hot bath and found some sweat shirts and pants she could pull on.

Christine returned a short while later, and Don offered her a cup of tea and some blankets as well. She wrapped the blankets around herself graciously accepted the tea and then set to helping clean, stitch and bandage wounds, muttering and grumbling to herself about the risk of infection after being in such filthy water.

By the time we were all patched up Leo told Christine to go crash in his room and he'd sleep on the couch, both of them looked pretty dead on their feet and well past the state of sheer exhaustion. Leo was so tired he went and collapsed on the couch and was asleep almost instantly, not even bothering to clean the weapons he brought back, which was almost unheard of for him.

But then again he had been through a lot the last day or so and I figured he had more then earned his sleep now so I went into the dojo to clean the weapons, ours and the ones we had taken during the battle.

I wasn't quite through with the sword Don had retrieved for Leo, and I was admiring it. That katana was a mighty expensive and fine piece of workmanship and Leo ought to be very impressed with his latest weapon come morning.

Don and Mike came in "Ya coming to bed Raph?" Mike wondered.

"In a bit. How much you two want to bet that this will become Leo's favourite in no time?" I asked as I set to work polishing the wood and jade handle.

"Why do you think I got it for him? I didn't think Quan would have much use for it any more" Don replied casually.

I grinned, "Well after the events from tonight, I'd say that Leo earned this baby."

Next morning I found Christine up and in the kitchen, the borrowed sweat top and pants were a little large on her, but she looked far more alert then she had been last night. She had the coffee brewing and she poured me a mug.

"Raph can we talk somewhere privately?"

"Sure," I nodded sensing that this was important, "Come into my room." I suggested. I lead her back to my room.

My room isn't very clean, but it wasn't half as bad as Mike's room. There were some weights in the room that I kept in one corner, my bed. A bedside table with a lamp on it, pictures of hot looking cars, and even better looking pics of hot girls in bikinis. Anythin' that might have offended though was tucked well outta sight, I learned it was bettah that way specially when Splinter was around.

I gestured for her to sit on my bed while I leaned up against a wall. "So what's up?" I asked. I could tell by the tension in her body and slight signs of discomfort- like crossing and uncrossing her legs, fiddling with her hair and the like- that something was on her mind.

"It's about Leo." She replied.

"_Leo?_ Hey, he's fine now. Right? I mean he obviously remembers about us, and fighting again." I essayed.

"Does he Raph? Is he the Leo you **really** remember?" She wondered.

I took a sip of my coffee and contemplated her words. I recalled Leo's sudden laughter when we were trapped in the hall way. His almost playful 'having fun Raph' when I had moved away from the others- before Leo would have given me heck for that as I was endangering myself and them. I also thought of the katana Leo had disarmed a solider of and left it lying there continuing to use his one sword and one sai combination.

"No," I admitted, "But he's still Leo right?" I had to ask but I hated the doubts she had suddenly planted in my mind.

She looked at me and shook her head slightly. "I don't really know what fully went on while we were there Raph. I don't know how much I ought to tell you, or if I ought to leave it for Leo to share with you if he cares to. But I've been debating with myself over it, and I feel someone else in his family has to know what is going on for him." She paused and took a deep breath, "If you chose to share this with your other brothers that is your choice. I'm sure you have a better idea how they can handle the news. I know Leo is home to stay now, and that much is good."Christine smiled, "This is where he belongs. But someone here better know that it is quite possible his problems are far from over."

I was getting a sinking feeling as she talked, what did she mean his problems were far from over. He remembered!

Slowly she explained, telling me what had transpired between her and Leo after their capture. I think my blood turned totally cold when she told how Leo had lost himself. "Wait, hold on…" I interrupted her, "Leo is probably the sanest one of **all **of us. Hell, the family believed for years that if anyone snapped in this family, it would be me" I thought about the time Splinter had been missing and I had just about killed Mike using a pipe wrench. "Leo go crazy. Uh- uh no way."

"That is just it though Raph, Leo holds a lot of his doubts, his misgivings inside of himself afraid to show them for fear people will think less of him. He has to lead you, and if he is wrong it could cost him someone he loves. What is that old saying still waters run deep?" She sighed, "You Raph might have a bad temper but you release your anger. You vent, you rant and rage and that is actually very healthy. It is your pressure valve, you let it out. Leo doesn't and it eats away at him like a cancer." She explained patiently.

She took a deep breath "All I know is for a while after he revealed his memories. He was laughing and screaming and crying all at once it seemed," She bit her lip, " then there was nothing from him for ages he wouldn't talk or make any noise. His eyes were flat and lifeless, empty and hollow. I knew he had withdrawn somewhere inside of himself and I was afraid he'd never come out."

I saw Christine shake a little as she picked up her own coffee mug and sipped from it. "I don't even know for sure how he came out of it. But in all honesty Raph he quite literally walked through a hell of his own making, one he could have stayed in for the rest of his life, and been no more then a vegetable. But he found a way out of it and back to us."

I tried to think of Leo as a vegetable, and what kind of life that would be. Hell, if I ended up like that I'd sooner some one kill me.

Christine continued, "I was surprised after all that, Leo managed not only to come out of it, but almost instantly go to planning our escape, not to mention the amount of fighting he did. I don't know how he managed to do it all."

I wiped a hand over my face as I listened to her, no cold shower in the world could have woken me up or shocked me more then what her words did.

"Leo, may never return to being the Leo you once knew. No one can go through that and come out unchanged not to mention that he probably isn't fully recovered yet. There might be a chance for him to relapse too, to shut himself down again." Christine stated, "He has a long road to travel yet, and I can't say what his future holds for him. I do know he will need help and support from his friends and family. A lot of what happens might depend more on those around him."

I sighed and hung my head. I knew she had held back a few things. But as she said some things might be more for Leo to tell us, as he felt we needed to know. I could see why she wanted someone else to know.

It was hard for me to view Leo, the Perfect son as being the ones to lose his marbles, or end up a few fries short of his happy meal.

In one way I wished she hadn't told me all that she had. In another, I was just as glad that she had let me know about Leo for she had a point. Someone had to look out for Leo, though I had to wonder why the hell it had to be me.

"What caused it Christine, just his memories returning?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly. Or it could have been what the memories caused inside of him. He felt he failed, you, his family."

"Failed us how?"

Christine gave another negative shake of her head. "I'm not sure only Leo knows and only he can tell. All I'm sure of is that he said he had failed his family, all of you, that he hadn't been able to live up to being perfect." Her voice quavered a little as she spoke next " that's why I'm the perfect son, it's expected of me."

I gulped those words, I could easily believe that Leo had said them, or something similar enough to it. I sighed and bowed my head as I realized Christine was right Leo had only begun to recover.

"Can we expect him to relapse and lock himself up again, what do we do if he does?" I wondered suddenly feeling lost and uncertain.

"I don't know I'll look into it Raph. I wish I could tell you something promising but I don't want to lie and I don't want to give you false hope.

I heaved a long frustrated sigh and knew I'd have to inform Don of this, see what he could learn. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for all this _wonderful_ information from her. It was just I had to wonder what it would mean for all of us in the long run.

**Leonardo:**

Later that morning I walked with Christine through the sewers, to take her back home.

"You know Christine there is no way that, my brothers or I could repay the debt that we owe you."

"Oh don't worry I wasn't going give you my medical bill." She teased me.

I shook my head and chuckled a little. "Not that. You helped return me to my family and my home. A lot of people would have locked me in a zoo, sold me to who ever. It's always good to know there are people out there who can see past the hate the prejudice and lend a hand to someone else, no matter who they are or what they look like." I pointed out. "You did a great deal and didn't even know the true cost to yourself."

"You guys saved my life last night Leo. We are even."

"No Christine. You saved my life, and I put yours in jeopardy. Your life wouldn't have been endangered if the Foot hadn't learned of the connection between you and us. The Foot have and will probably try to use you as a pawn in our war in the future. You are the means of them getting us." I explained wearily. "Don has all ready told me of the security measures, he plans to put in to your apartment, and we'll be keeping an eye on you. Being our friend isn't a good idea, we tend to endanger our friend's lives- not intentionally- but through our enemies."

Christine stopped and she reached out and took my hand "Leo if you are trying to scare me off forget it. I knew when I found you that you could change my life. I'm not going run and hide because you changed it in ways I wasn't counting on," She confessed. "Besides Leo, I care about you, and your brothers. I want to see you, and learn more fighting skills, I want you boys to feel free to drop by. Heck, after last night I wouldn't mind learning how to use weapons." She let my hand go. "So, Leo are you going tell your brothers what happened to you?"

I shook my head, "They need me now. More than ever, now that Splinter is gone…" I replied feeling an ache as I thought of my father now gone. That had so far been a hard thing for me to accept now.

"Bull Shit Leo!" Christine snapped and whirled to look at me, "Who has been there for your family since Splinter died? Give your brothers a little credit, they have proven that they won't fall apart without you. Leo you can't go on the way you did before. You **can't** be perfect for them," She declared.

I hung my head, knowing my brothers needed me to shoulder the burden, to be strong for them. The responsibility of the family rested with me.

She looked at me her eyes pleading "Don't try to do it alone Leo. Just promise me you will think about it?"

I gave her a small smile, at the concern in her tone and the fear in her eyes. I had to wonder what she feared. I didn't understand why she would worry so about this, but to put her mind at ease I promised her I would consider what she had said.

"Good, remember Raph doesn't think you are perfect" She said as she gave me a hug and brushed a quick kiss across my cheek. "Take care of yourself Leo I'll see you soon." She whispered before she headed up the ladder to the streets above.

I watched her go a part of me upset for placing her life in danger with our enemies and yet at the same time I felt thankful that even though she knew the risks she still wanted to be a part of our lives.

I trusted Christine, more then I think I trusted April or Casey, and I had a feeling that I might need her somewhere further on in my life. But I couldn't fully grasp the hows or the whys of it. I just knew the bonds of trust between us had all ready helped me and they would be there again if I needed it.

I hadn't told her in a strange way by saving my life and choosing to stay our friend, she had become a part of our family. We would watch over her, care for her, help her if she needed. We were bound by honour and debt to her now.

Due to that, I knew I would seriously consider my promise to her, even though I knew that my family needed me to be the responsible one for her. Now more than ever. Yet, a part of me wanted nothing more than to shirk that duty and I didn't know yet how I was going resolve the dilemma that came from these thoughts.

TBC


	27. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**The Perfect Son **

**Disclaimer: **Still owning nothing. *Sniff walks away sadly.*

**Author's note: **for Dozer: While this is based off the original comics, the Foot clan didn't enter too much or too often in the original comics for some time after Return to New York series when they killed Shredder for the second time. This story takes place sometime in that time frame, after Return to New York. Quan is my own character. In the original comics Karai eventually came to lead the New York Foot and made a truce with the turtles, but that wasn't for some time after. In Image comics - Raphael lead the Foot clan for a while and even put on Shredder's armour. Leo and Splinter weren't amused. Don was a cyborg, Leo lost his arm, and Splinter became a mutated bat for a few issues. Ramica

**Epilogue: **

**Leonardo: **

The hardest part for me about being home and having my memories back, was the fact that Splinter was dead. He was no longer there for me to turn to for help, advice, or guidance. I knew my brother's had told me about his death while I had amnesia, but at that time I had no memory of who he was, his death then meant nothing to me. I recalled how upset they had been when they spoke of Splinter, while trying to revive my memories, for them the grief was new and it was painful.

For me now, the grief was just starting, my brothers had gotten over the worst of their pain over his loss but for me it was fresh and raw and it hurt. I couldn't help feeling that somehow I had been to blame for it all.

Raph one day took me to where they had buried him and left me alone so I could pay my respects. I saw my old broken katana marking the grave along with my battered torn, bloodied red mask tied around the handles of my old swords. I could easily see how my family had come to believe that I had died too.

If it hadn't been for Christine I probably would be dead. I would have died in the dumpster squashed under refuse, dying slowly from shock and blood loss. Even by the time Raph had come looking for me, if he had found me it would still would have been too late to do too much for me.

I sat for a long time by the grave, hurting, mourning. Trying my best to find some answers and feeling a hollow cold bit in my gut that told me I had failed again.

"Leo you all right?"

I turned and saw Raph standing behind me. He came and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I don't know how long he had been there.

"He was old Leo. You know how his memory was goin. How stiff and sore he was in winter or when it rained. We all knew he had problems with his heart, had them for the last coupla years. Your not to blame. It's just the way it is, ya know?"

It was strange, Raph's voice sounded so caring and soft not the gruff rough tone I was so used to with him.

"Splinter wouldn't want ya blaming yourself Leo. Besides he knows we'll do okay, cause he taught us to stick together to be family. He knows we'll look out for each other, so he's at peace now."

Raph spoke with such a certainty that I could almost believe his words. I need to, I had to believe it.

I noticed that Raph had changed a bit while I'd been gone. Yes, he was still cynical, bad tempered and obnoxious and still as wild as ever, that I doubt would ever change. But it was as if some of his rough edges had been smoothed out, I could see that he did accept a little more responsibility.

I talked to Mike and Don who confirmed what I saw and they both insisted that it had been Raph who had managed to pull them together and kept them training while I had been away. I found that difficult to accept, I figured Raph would push the family away, or let them do their own thing. The whole "you don't bother me and I won't bother you" attitude.

Regardless of my feelings on the matter, I had to admit that Mike and Don did seem to look to Raph for a few things, and I recalled where Raph had quickly stepped in, during our escape from the Foot.

I also couldn't help notice that Raph spent a little more time at home, oh he still liked to patrol at night and go off to do his own thing but he was never gone long and he would always phone if he was going to be late.

I'd been home for about two weeks now I had gotten my brothers back on to a regular practice schedule, to a great deal of protests on their part. Though all of them insisted quite strongly that we had to maintain the competitions. Since, I saw no harm in the competitions we continued to do them.

I could tell there were times now Mike and Don would look to me or come to me for something or other. Mike, more then Don was starting to put me back in my role of leader of the clan.

The Perfect Son, is expected to lead his brothers after all.

I knew it was what I was trained for. I knew one day it would be expected of me, but I resisted it now. Accepting that sort of responsibility now, scared me and I knew no matter what I did, no matter what choice I made. I would fail.

I would fail my family if I accepted the responsibility and wasn't ready for it. I would fail them if I didn't accept the responsibility.

I suppose that is when I sat down to really look at what had happened to me and with it came the harsh bitter knowledge that I could **never** be perfect. I wasn't perfect before and I could never be perfect but perhaps to one or two of my brothers, they needed me to be.

That is when I made my decision. I came to a conclusion that I hoped wouldn't end up causing the family to fall apart or end up with me regretting ever having made the choice in the first place.

A part of me knew it might be the best thing for me and the family.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. Nothing was ever easy when dealing with Raphael, but I couldn't put it off much longer.

I went and knocked on his bedroom door and was told to enter.

I did, he was sitting on his bed working some hand weights "Raph do you have time to talk?"

"Leo I don't need a lecture form you and I don't know what you _think _I did but…"

"Hey Raph, hold on," I held up my hands in front of me, "I said **talk** not lecture." I stressed noting that he was all ready getting his back up and becoming defensive. He placed down the weight and stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Your talks **always **turn into lectures Leo," He growled at me.

I rolled my eyes feeling this was a big mistake. "Raph I'm not here to fight with you, or lecture you all right? Do you miss our fights so much that you have to go out of your way to cause one now?" I demanded my tone getting a little sharper then I had expected it to.

"Then what the fuck do you want Leo?" He snapped.

Nice to know something at least hadn't changed. I thought to myself. "I just want to talk about what happened while I was gone Raph. I've talked to Don and Mike. Now I need to talk to you," I explained. "You seem to be a little more family oriented then you used to be."

"Yeah, so?" Raph sneered and gave an indifferent shrug. Giving me little or no clue as to what was going on inside of him.

I grinned, "I also recall someone giving me a lecture about responsibility. I never realized you took all those lectures to heart Raph." I couldn't help teasing him. I saw a small flicker of a smile cross his face in response.

"Finally get the family joke huh, Leo?"

"Which one of us is the joke Raph?" I countered lightly.

"You are Leo. Always have been" Raph replied quickly.

I wasn't going try and dispute that with him at the moment.

"Listen Leo, you're the leader. It's your job and I'm sicka playin daddy to the other two. It's past time for me to go back to doing what I do best. You're the leader, I'm not gonna fight you for that. You can have it." He blurted out.

I blinked, "Raph, do you think that is what this is about?" I gasped shocked. It hadn't occurred to me that Raph who had lead my brothers while I was gone would suddenly feel ousted by my returning. He thought I come in here to demand he step down so I could take my place as Jonin (leader) of the clan.

I shook my head, "That isn't what this talk is for Raph. I could use your help."

"You don't need **my **help Leo," he retorted.

"I do Raph, things are different now. I can't do this alone I need a second, our clan has never had a chunin before but I could use a second."

In normal historic ninja clans the leader or Jonin would be hidden from the ninja in the clan, his son would be raised to become the next jonin. The chunin or second in command was the go between he would take the jonin's orders to the jenin or ninja. With our small family all we had ever really had was our Jonin Splinter.

"Get Don to help you Leo. You and me were too different, we'll end up killing each other for sure. You don't need anyone's help Leo."

"What makes you _**think**_ I don't need help Raph?"

"Oh come on Leo, you're the perfect son …needing my help it's…"

I interrupted him quickly. I suddenly hated and loathed that nick name with a passion. "I'm not perfect Raph and I don't want to be," I yelled at him. "Do you know what trying to be perfect got me Raph? It made me want to forget all about the people I care most about, and when I finally remembered I ended up going crazy. I don't know what Christine did but I know somehow, some way she got me back to where I am now."

I took a breath and continued my rant, "I'm tired of being Perfect. I just want to be me and I don't even know who the hell I'm supposed to be. I'm more scared right now then I've been in my whole life," I confessed "I'm scared of what may happen if I try to do this alone. I'm scared of making myself perfect and trying to live the life I've been living. I'm not even sure when or where it started Raph. When did I become the _responsible _one, when did I become the **leader, **at what point did I become the Perfect son?"

I felt tears burning my eyes and rolling down my face. "I remember Splinter telling me so many times it was okay to fail. It was all right to strive for perfection but to accept the failures along the way, it was all right to make mistakes but I never _**felt**_ like it was okay to make mistakes. I hated feeling like I failed." I admitted.

I shook my head, "I can't go on like this Raph. I can't do this alone. Not now, I need help." I felt at a loss to explain to him all that I had left unsaid, the other fears and uncertainties I left unspoken.

I suddenly felt Raph's arms around me and he was hugging me tight, "Glad to hear ya admit it Leo. You have almost as hard time askin' for help as I do. It's all right Leo. You don't have to be perfect for us bro, and you ought to know by now we are your family and we are here for you." he shook his head, "I just can't figure out why you want me as your second instead of Donny."

I took a deep breath feeling comfort and reassurance, as I hugged him back. "Don and Mike attribute you to keeping the family together. They both agree that it was you who kept them in what little practice you did. You did far more than what I would have expected of you. I'm impressed and you know I don't impress easy." I said, with a bit of a sniff as we broke off the hug.

"Tell me about it." Raph grunted.

"Splinter would have been proud of you and all you did to keep the family together. All that and more tells me you are my chunin Raphael, so what do you say?"

Even as I went through my reasons. I admit I had my doubts about him. Logically, Don really would be the better choice for Chunin. But I couldn't deny all that Raph had done or the changes I saw in him. Nor could I deny that in both practice and battle Don and Mike followed his lead as quickly and easily as they followed me.

I waited wondering what his answer would be.

"You can count on me Leo. When you need me, I'll do whatever I can." He vowed in all seriousness.

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt better knowing I wouldn't have to do this alone. I knew he would live up to his vow.

I knew I wasn't, I couldn't be the Perfect son anymore. But to figure out who or what I really was, even I knew, that would take a lot more time to figure out.

**The End.**

**Author's note:** Big thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. Reviews are always appreciated. The part of Jonin, chunin etc. is based on real ninja- got it from ninja books. I know this story sort of ends unfinished. When I first wrote this back in two thousand three, I planned on at least one sequel but it has never been written because other more demanding plot bunnies attacked me. So, I don't know if you will ever see a sequel though I still have all my notes for it. There is one other story connected to The Perfect Son you might want to read. It is a very confusing story because it is an inside look of Leo's mind when he went crazy. It is called "The Battle Within." I posted it as the missing chapter of The Perfect son when I first posted it. Since I have many stories written you can either do a search for it, or click on my authors name and scroll down to one hundred three, if you care to read it. If not, it has been fun taking you on this ride. Take care all. Ramica


End file.
